Una vez más
by Ghostring
Summary: Alguien ha traído de regreso por segunda ocasión al Shichinintai... y ahora permanentemente. Yaoi Cap. 18 Up.
1. Huesos

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinintai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia. **  
Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está. **  
Pairings:** Posibles a encontrarse en el fanfic- _Suikotsu/Kikyou, Ginkotsu/Renkotsu_, _Inuyasha/Kagome_, _Inuyasha/Suikotsu_, _Miroku/Sesshoumaru_, y la última pero la principal, _Jakotsu/Bankotsu_.  
**Notas:** Sentí muy feo cuando vi a Bankotsu morir T-T y entonces comencé a preguntarme qué habría pasado con sus restos o.o así que aquí está. El villano en cuestión no tiene nada que ver con Naraku, pero tampoco pienso profundizar mucho en su historia. Por cierto que, como la serie en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica va apenas terminando la parte del Monte de las Ánimas, no sé bien qué suceda después, así que pido disculpas por cualquier clase de dato que pueda presentarse a futuro y contradecir la lína del fanfiction. Recuerden, se trata sólo de ficción o.oU  
**Glosario:** Bankotsu no Oo-aniki- Lider (hermano mayor) Bankotsu.   
Shikon no Tama- Perla de Shikon.

****

Una vez más _  
Capítulo 1.- Huesos._

------------------------------

Oscurecía. Las nubes comenzaban a teñirse de tonos dorados y azules, rojos, violetas y naranjas; arremolinadas y regordetas pastando por el cielo por el que poco a poco comenzaban a asomarse las primeras estrellas.

Terminaba apenas el invierno y la nieve todavía se rehusaba a marcharse de las colinas y caminos escarpados por los que nadie se atrevía a andar hacía largo tiempo ya.

Después de que aquél terrible monstruo llamado Naraku había desaparecido de la tierra hacía ya largos 5 años. Más sin embargo muchos de sus soldados seguían ahí, esperando, rumiando sus odios en espera de que su señor regresara de las tinieblas para clamar venganza.

El día en que las cosas cambiaran por completo y la asquerosa época de paz y tranquilidad diese paso a una de guerras y pestes que se expandiría por todo el país. Por todo el planeta.

Era por eso que nadie iba ya por ahí. Porque los monstruos que habían sobrevivido solían devorar a todo aquél ser humano o youkai que se hubiese atrevido a apoyar al bando contrario.

A todo aquél que fuese indigno de pisar las tierras de su señor...

De cualquier modo la figura delgada se irguió contra la luz del sol poniéndose a lo lejos, entre las montañas oscurecidas ya entre penumbras. Sus pasos lentos arrastraban consigo la larga túnica de tela marrón, el vaivén de su cabello blanco agitándose con el viento y la delgada sombra que se escurría a sus pies, silenciosa.

Se detuvo entonces, al pie de el enorme cráter, y sus ojos carmines descendieron en busca de algo que no podría ver entre la profunda oscuridad del fondo inalcanzable. La expresión plana de su rostro dio paso a una ligera sonrisa, apenas visible bajo el paño que cubría la mitad de su cara, y sin siquiera detenerse para pensarlo se arrojó dentro de la negra garganta de roca.

El sonido de las pequeñas piedras que arrastró consigo cayendo contra la pared de barro fue lo único que quebró el silencio que siguió a su descenso.

------------------------------

Inuyasha se reacomodó en su puesto sobre la rama del árbol, dejando que sus piernas colgaran alrededor de las hojas y que su cabello largo le cayera sobre los hombros desordenadamente.

Todo a su alrededor era tranquilidad; el chirrido de los grillos, los pasos de las personas yendo a sus casas al final de sus labores y las despedidas amistosas.

Y así habían sido los últimos cinco años, desde que Naraku se había marchado, desde que su poder había alcanzado límites insospechados y no había youkai más poderoso que él en el mundo con excepción de su propio hermano mayor.

La vida se había vuelto muy aburrida.

Más desde que sus propios amigos se habían ido también para continuar con sus vidas; Sango de regreso a casa para construir una sepultura apropiada para su hermano menor y reconstruir su aldea; Miroku de vuelta al templo que le vio crecer, en compañía de su viejo maestro y el tanuki a su servicio; Shippou con la familia de kitsunes que había decidido adoptarle a él y a esa pequeña niña que había sido la última de la línea de los Hermanos Relámpago, y Kagome... Kagome una vez más a su tiempo, sin retorno a la época feudal cuando el viejo pozo fue sellado por decisión de ambas épocas.

Sin consultarle a él, a Inuyasha, cuyos sentimientos eran lo que menos le interesaba al resto del mundo.

__

Kagome...

La última vez que se vieron había sido aquella tarde, cuando Kagome tomó sus cosas, subió al pozo, les sonrió a todos y con una sonrisa prometió que estaría de vuelta muy pronto, cuando sus exámenes hubiesen sido aprobados.

Pero los días pasaron, los meses y los años y Kagome no regresó nunca, porque aquella enorme roca a la que Inuyasha no podía tocar más que durante las noches de luna nueva obstruía su camino.

Y las personas a su alrededor se alejaron también, dejándole sin importarles su sufrimiento. Porque una vez que Inuyasha aprendió a confiar en los humanos recordó el por qué de sus anteriores miedos: Todos se iban y le dejaban solo. Siempre, y ese era su destino...

__

Kagome...

La única mujer que lo habría dado todo por él.

__

Kagome...

La extrañaba tanto...

"¿Inuyasha?" la voz de Kaede-obbachan le hizo inclinar el rostro, desganado, y encontrarse con la mirada oscura de la vieja sacerdotisa. "Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces ahí?"

"Keh." gruñó, sosteniendo el mango de su espada y volviendo a levantar la mirada al sol que ya no era más que una pequeña línea difuminada a la distancia. "Nada de importancia."

"Deberías bajar." dijo la anciana, llevándose las manos detrás de la cintura. "La cena está lista, ¿No tienes hambre?"

Inuyasha no respondió de inmediato. Permaneció un momento observando el sol, hasta que no fue más que un débil resplandor que comenzó a morir lentamente, y con un suspiro saltó del árbol junto a la anciana.

"¿Qué preparaste hoy?" inquirió, echando a andar al lado de Kaede, quien se limitó a sonreír.

"Tallarines." fue su única respuesta, y cuando el hanyou no respondió ella supo que la había escuchado.

Había sido así los últimos cinco años, cuando Inuyasha decidió quedarse para proteger la aldea que vio nacer a su amada Kikyou, cerca del viejo pozo sellado y el árbol por el cual aún podía conversar con Kagome de vez en cuando.

Luego ambos se quedaron callados hasta que la casa de madera estuvo ante sus ojos.

------------------------------

La túnica marrón arrastró consigo algo que sabía que no eran rocas. Entonces se detuvo, levantó el shakujou que llevaba consigo y, golpeándolo contra el suelo pedregoso, una débil luz amarilla se encendió rompiendo bruscamente la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Los trozos de material putrefacto, de madera y acero, de tela, cabello y huesos esparcidos por el suelo parpadearon bajo el destello dorado.

Levantó una ceja, metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho, y con una mirada despectiva se arrodilló frente al cráneo seco por cuyos agujeros oculares un par de pequeños ojos rojizos brillaron un segundo antes de apagarse y desaparecer con un chirrido y las pisaditas de algún bicho rastrero alejándose.

"Has estado durmiendo mucho tiempo." susurró, con su voz suave, y volviendo a golpear su shakujou contra el suelo, los trozos de huesos comenzaron a acumularse alrededor del cráneo, uniéndose unos con otros como piezas de un rompecabezas; formando una estructura ósea que en algún tiempo tuvo piel y carne alrededor. "Es momento de que despiertes una vez más." y con el débil destello de sus ojos carmines, el empuje de sus dedos dentro de varios puntos entre los huesos y el brillo púrpura de algunos trozos de joyas, la luz se desvaneció.

Se quedó un momento así, sosteniendo el fragmento frío contra el hueso duro del cuello que lentamente se fue cubriendo de una masa cálida y palpitante que supo que era materia viva. Podía escuchar la carne renaciendo frente a sus ojos, el crujido de los huesos amoldándose al cuerpo, el goteo de la sangre, y, de pronto, el débil palpitar de un corazón.

Pulsaciones que poco a poco fueron aumentando su ritmo hasta que su propia respiración se vio quebrada por una más, y con un jadeo, el cuerpo frente a él se incorporó, violentamente, en busca de algo a qué aferrarse.

Las manos se cerraron alrededor de la tela oscura de su túnica, y con una sonrisa, dejó que la luz volviera a encenderse a su alrededor.

Los ojos azules le miraron, ensanchados, y su mirada carmín la sostuvo, desafiante.

"Buenas noches, Bankotsu." saludó, con una sonrisa, y disfrutó de ver la expresión atónita en el rostro frente al suyo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

No hubo respuesta.

------------------------------

Estaba vivo una vez más. Podía sentirlo. No era más el sueño de un espíritu incorpóreo que vagaba alrededor de los restos de su cuerpo. No era más el anhelo por volver a respirar y tocar, de volver a sentir su propia piel, de verse y saber que los demás le verían también.

Estaba vivo una vez más.

¿Pero por qué?

"Inuyasha..." balbuceó, recordando el rostro maltrecho mirándole con lástima que se llevó como último recuerdo; observando el largo cabello blanco de la criatura frente a sí y escuchando aquellas palabras una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza nuevamente viva.

"Inuyasha no está aquí." respondió la voz, etérea, y sus ojos temblaron ligeramente cuando la mirada carmín sostuvo a la suya.

"¿Quién eres tú?" se atrevió a preguntar, repentinamente asustado de la respuesta.

"Mi nombre es lo que menos importa ahora." sonrió el extraño, inclinándose hacia él. "Lo importante ahora es que te he devuelto la vida nuevamente."

Los ojos azules de Bankotsu se ensancharon ligeramente.

"¿Naraku?"

"No. No soy Naraku." replicó el desconocido, tirando del paño que cubría su rostro y dejando a la vista sus facciones refinadas. _Una chica._ "Aprendí mucho de él, más sin embargo el muy idiota murió antes de terminar de enseñarme todo lo que sabía." una risita se escapó de sus labios, y suavemente extendió su mano cerrada al frente, justo ante los ojos del Shichinin-tai. "No obstante te he traído a la vida con su mismo propósito: Debes luchar mis batallas y convertirte en mi esclavo."

Sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su ritmo, Bankotsu retrocedió sobre el suelo, con las rocas enterrándose en su piel desnuda.

"¿¿¿La Shikon no Tama???" jadeó, observando la perla casi completa dentro de la mano abierta de la joven. "¿C-cómo es posible..?"

La mujer inclinó ligeramente su cabeza.

"Te equivocas." susurró, poniendo su segunda mano sobre la primera. "La Shikon no Tama permanece resguardada en aquél templo al que un youkai como yo tiene prohibido entrar."

"¿¿Eres un youkai??"

"Así es." sonrió la joven, volviendo a dejar a la vista la perla. "Y ésta no es más que una réplica de Shikon."

"¿¿Replica??"

"Una réplica que posee el 40 de los poderes de la verdadera Shikon." asintió ella, incorporándose. "Casi tan poderosa como 100 fragmentos juntos." su mirada carmín se inclinó nuevamente hasta toparse con la de Bankotsu, y sonriendo, se volvió hacia él. "Y será toda tuya si aceptas trabajar para mí."

Bankotsu permaneció un momento callado, observando fijamente la joya sobre la palma del youkai. "¿Por qué harías un trato así con un humano?" inquirió de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Deseas que sea un instrumento para tus planes del mismo modo que hizo Naraku?"

La mujer rió.

"Algo así. Y sin embargo yo te dejaré vivir." llevándose una mano al rostro volvió a cubrir su boca y su nariz con el paño. "Esta réplica será tuya y no voy a exigirla. Esta y seis más, que deberás usar para traer de vuelta a todos tus compañeros."

__

A todos.

"Una vez que hayan aniquilado a mis enemigos ustedes serán libres de hacer lo que deseen." continuó ella, inclinándose hacia él. "Es más, ni siquiera voy a vigilarte."

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó, y respirando profundamente, Bankotsu giró su rostro hacia un costado. Su largo cabello negro escurrió por sus hombros y su espalda desnudos y, torpemente, se sujetó los tobillos con los puños.

"¿Qué pasa si no acepto?"

Y volviendo a reír, la mujer empujó la perla dentro de la frente del cadáver sin que Bankotsu pudiera reaccionar.

Una onda de energía cálida y placentera le recorrió el cuerpo con fuerza, haciéndole palpitar y arder con la necesidad de ponerse de pie, tomar sus armas y correr en busca de sus amigos, de ver la luz del día y el deseo ardiente de cobrar venganza una vez más a quien se había atrevido a volver a arrebatarle la vida.

"No te estoy dando a elegir." escuchó decir a la voz femenina, antes de que la luz, los sentidos y todo su mundo volviera a sumergirse en tinieblas.

Apenas alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo duro.

"Lo haré..."

Aunque desde un principio supo que sería así.

------------------------------

****

Notas2: Sé que es muy corto, pero sinceramente no se me ocurre nada más que agregarle. Prometo que de algún modo los capítulos siguientes serán más largos, o al menos hasta donde me parezca apropiado terminarlos. Trataré de escribir un fanfic largo con una historia que no sea sólo un pretexto para llevar a los protagonistas a la cama (sería la primera, porque generalmente siempre escribo con esa intención XD), pero en caso de no conseguirlo, espero que no me odien... se aceptan reviews, mails y flames con los que asar mis salchichas :3


	2. Aniki?

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.  
**Pairings:** Posibles parejas a encontrarse en el fanfic- _Suikotsu/Kikyou, Guinkotsu/Renkotsu_, _Inuyasha/Kagome_, _Inuyasha/Suikotsu_, _Miroku/Sesshoumaru_, y la última pero la principal, _Jakotsu/Bankotsu_. Se me han ocurrido otras posibilidades; en caso de concretarse se las haré saber :P  
**Glosario:** _Banryuu_ - La espada de Bankotsu.  
_Jakotsutou_ - La espada de Jakotsu  
_Houshi-sama_ - Su excelencia.  
_Kazaana_ - El agujero en la palma de Miroku.

****

Una vez más  
_Capítulo 2.- ¿Aniki?  
_------------------------------

Un pequeño punto de luz encendido a la distancia fue lo único que pudo ver cuando despertó. Un punto brillante que rompía la impenetrable oscuridad en la que se había sumergido hacía tanto tiempo.

Su cuerpo se había entumecido con los años; sus huesos carcomido y su largo cabello negro, cayéndole sobre los hombros y una parte del rostro polvoriento estaba maltratado y sucio. Había perdido su suavidad y el brillo que antes también iluminaba sus ojos azules, ahora opacados y nublados bajo una cortina de temores, dudas y cansancio.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba vivo? Debía estar muerto, él lo sabía. Había muerto casi quince años atrás. Él y todos aquellos que le habían seguido en su camino.

Estaba muerto.

Podía recordar incluso el dolor de la piel de su cuello rasgándose con rapidez antes de la onda de frío y calor fundidas que inundaron su cuerpo.

No había visto nada más que oscuridad desde entonces; aquél extenso mundo lleno de nada en el que el tiempo y el espacio no importaban. El lugar en el que pudo dejarse simplemente llevar, flotando en medio de algo que no era ni aire ni materia, que lo era todo y lo era nada; tan brillante y oscuro de igual forma.

"Inuyasha..." no sabía bien por qué, pero esa fue la única palabra que sus labios pudieron articular. La primera, la última. El recuerdo de aquella mirada dorada enterrada en la suya; todo el odio y el rencor, la lástima, el respeto, la admiración...

¿Por qué estaba vivo? Cuestionamientos respecto al por qué de todo eran lo único que invadían su mente, y ese pensamiento comenzó a volverse tan irritante y frenético que sintió que iba a volverse loco si alguien no le respondía pronto.

__

-Se trata de una réplica de la Shikon no Tama que posee el poder de casi 100 fragmentos juntos. Y será tuya si aceptas ser mi sirviente.

¿Quién era esa mujer? El cabello plateado iluminado bajo la débil luz dorada fue lo único que pudo ver; su figura delgada envuelta por la áspera tela marrón de una túnica, y sus ojos carmines brillando frenéticos y a la vez tan vacíos como nunca antes había sido dentro de una mirada.

__

-Te la daré. Ésta y seis más que deberás usar para traer de regreso a todos tus compañeros.

¿A todos? ¿¿Podría volver a ver a todos después de tantos años sin pensar en ellos?? Alejados unos de los otros; encerrados dentro de su propia prisión inmortal por los siglos de los siglos, desterrados del mundo que les arrancó la vida...

__

Jakotsu...

Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía.

__

Suikotsu...

Sus heridas habían sanado después de todo.

__

Renkotsu...

El remordimiento tras haber asesinado a su propio hermano.

__

Ginkotsu...

Le estaría haciendo falta una capa de grasa.

__

Mukotsu...

¿Habría veneno en el aire de aquél lugar?

__

Kyoukotsu...

Le estaba dando hambre.

__

Todos...

Su corazón latía, con un ritmo miserable que su pecho había olvidado tras tanto tiempo; podía escuchar el débil bombeo de la sangre entre sus venas, las pisadas lejanas de quienes le acompañaron durante su descanso y el sonido de la vida allá afuera, justo frente a él.

Sintió un calor adormecedor recorrer su cuerpo.

__

-¿Bankotsu no oo-aniki?

Jakotsu sobre todo...

Extrañaba su voz... su sonrisa desinteresada... el aroma dulce de su pelo, la textura suave de su piel.

__

-Aniki..

Un dolor se extendió por su pecho, punzante, latente, y jadeando ligeramente, sus ojos vacíos se cerraron a la incómoda luz blanca al final de su camino.

Debía hacerlo. Lo había prometido. _Se_ lo había prometido...

Así que sin más se puso de pie, sintiendo cómo todos sus huesos crujían y raspaban, y sin dar mayor importancia al chillido de su cuerpo que pedía por descanso, inclinó la mirada.

"Banryuu..."

Aquél que se había atrevido a partirla en dos tendría que pagar con su propia vida.

------------------------------

Fue una experiencia relativamente nueva cuando logró llegar al borde del cráter, apoyándose en el mango carcomido y la hoja rota de su alabarda, y el viento frío del amanecer le golpeó el rostro bruscamente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, acostumbrados a la oscuridad perpetua de su tumba, y tras tanto tiempo de tinieblas doloridos ante la intromisión tan cercana de aquél bendito sol.

__

Sol...

El sol...

__

-Me gusta el color de su piel, aniki... Usted debió haber trabajado muy duro y el sol se lo retribuyó regalándole tan hermoso tono.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Jakotsu?

-La piel de Bankotsu no Oo-aniki no tiene nada fuera de lo común.

-Yo la veo normal.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡Ustedes son unos tontos!

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡¡¡Tontos, tontos, tontooooos!!! ¡Bankotsu no Oo-aniki! ¡Le dije que debíamos reunír un ejército de los hombres más apuestos, como usted, y no a todos estos tarados!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

-¡¡Renkotsu no Oo-aniki!! ¡Usted también es muy apuesto!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Jakotsu, espera!!

-¡¡¡Anikiiiiiiiiii!!!

Sonrió.

Es cierto. Todavía podía recordarlos bien.

Las voces de Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu y Mokotsu sonaban aún frescas en su memoria... Sus rostros, cada facción en sus semblantes y las expresiones específicas que individualmente reservaban para él.

La dura mirada de Renkotsu, el frío gesto de Suikotsu, el respetuoso saludo de Ginkotsu, la adormecida sonrisa de Mukotsu, la curiosa llamada de Kyoukotsu...

Y los ojos de Jakotsu... tan llenos de eso que jamás supo qué era pero que llenaba su cuerpo de una placentera y cálida sensación.

Deseaba tanto volver a verlos... y era por eso que había ido a buscarles.

Seis Tamas que poseían el 40 por ciento del poder de la Tama original. Seis en su poder; una para despertar a cada miembro de su grupo.. A los que murieron solos, a los que fueron asesinados, a los que él mismo les arrebató la vida...

__

Renkotsu...

A los que le hacían sonreír, a los que le hacían enojar, a los que le ayudaban a relajarse; a todos y cada uno de ellos. Porque no pudo estar con todos cuando la vida les fue arrebatada por segunda vez, y a cambio les obsequiaría como disculpa y llamado una tercera oportunidad.

Deseaba volver a verlos, porque los amaba a todos. Sus aliados, sus camaradas, sus amigos, _sus hermanos_, aquellos quienes dieron la vida a cambio de cumplir un sueño: _su sueño_.

Y ahora él no iba a darles la espalda. Porque si una vez pudo morir por ellos, ahora viviría, y sería por ellos. Con ellos....

Entonces dejó que sus ojos se abrieran, lentamente, para dar la bienvenida a la estrella matinal que le observaba desde el otro extremo del camino, llamando.

------------------------------

Deteniéndose abruptamente, Miroku levantó la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Hachi chocó con el suyo a su espalda, bruscamente, y chillando el pequeño Tanuki cayó graciosamente al suelo, rodando sobre su cuerpo regordete.

"¡Houshi-sama!" se quejó, con un gemidito. "¿Por qué no me avisa que va a detenerse?"

Pero Miroku no respondió. Permitió que un espantoso silencio se apoderara de él, mientras con ojos sorprendidos exploraba el borde del camino bajo sus pies.

Había una hilera de árboles a cada lado, flanqueando la entrada al bosque que se extendía a ambos extremos casi al llegar al templo en el que el joven sacerdote había pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

Cada uno sospechoso, cada uno especialmente extravagante.

¿Qué había en ellos que los ojos púrpuras del houshi desearan tanto ver?

"¿Qué sucede, Houshi-sama?" chilló el tanuki, gateando hacia él.

Miroku apretó el shakujou entre su mano derecha, y dando un paso hacia atrás, volvió el rostro.

"Hay alguien aquí. ¿No puedes sentirlo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hachi levantó su nariz hacia el frente, olfateando.

Olía a tierra húmeda, consecuencias de la pequeña llovizna matutina que acababa de acontecer en las montañas. A pinos y barro. A hojas nuevas, a humanos, a la comida que se calentaba a fuego lento en los patios del templo, y apenas perceptible el débil aroma de...

"¡Un youkai!" jadeante, Hachi se escondió tras el cuerpo de su amo. "¡Viene de allá!" su brazo se extendió hacia el trás del camino que habían venido andando desde la aldea vecina aquella mañana, y Miroku se volvió por completo.

"Debemos ir a ver." exclamó el houshi, y Hachi gimió nuevamente aferrado a su túnica gris.

"¡Pero Houshi-sama! ¡Su Kazaana...!"

Ignorando a su sirviente, Miroku continuó andando, con el pequeño Hachi aferrado a su túnica.

Había niños en el templo. Había niños en la aldea cercana. No podía permitir que un youkai anduviese vagando tan cerca.

Se encargaría de derrotarle antes de que sus compañeros tuvieran que venir en su ayuda; había sobre todo monjes ancianos y en entrenamiento en aquél templo y prácticamente ninguno podría ayudarle mucho si se tratase de alguno de particular poder.

Así que apretando el paso, sintió apenas cómo el cuerpo del tanuki se soltaba de su agarre y caía ruidosamente al suelo.

"Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Hachi." exclamó, sin volverse para verlo. "Volveré en seguida."

"¡¡Houshi-sama!!"

No era la gran cosa después de todo.

Incluso sin su Kazaana, él era bastante capaz de derrotar a un youkai.

Aunque no había peleado con muchos desde ese día...

La energía negativa golpeó su cuerpo con fuerza, y entonces, a la distancia, la pequeña mota blanca comenzó a crecer, caminando en sentido opuesto al suyo.

Se acercaba.

"¡Detente!" gritó, extendiendo un brazo hacia el frente para impedirle el paso.

Pero cuando los ojos dorados se levantaron para hacer frente a los suyos, la expresión de determinación desapareció completamente de su rostro.

"¿S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

------------------------------

"Jakotsu..."

Inclinándose en uno de los boquetes que habían quedado alrededor del cráter enorme que había sido Hakurei, pudo ver el débil resplandor metálico de la luz matutina sobre la delgada hoja retorcida de lo que pudo ser una espada.

Y Bankotsu conocía esa espada.

La había visto blandiendo en la mano de uno de los suyos tantas veces. Estirándose, enroscándose, rebanando. Tan graciosamente y con tanta maestría que uno dudaría incluso de atreverse a lastimar a quien podía manejar con tanta facilidad un arma de aquél tipo. Un arma con forma de serpiente, con nombre de serpiente, con piel propia de serpiente...

Como _él_.

Sus rodillas tocaron la superficie pedregosa, y torpemente las yemas de los dedos en su mano derecha rozaron la hoja opacada y oxidada por el tiempo. Como su propio cuerpo. Como los huesos que descansaban a pocos metros de ella, cubiertos por polvo y rocas que mal los disimulaban con el paso de los años.

Y si Jakotsutou estaba ahí, la osamenta no podía pertenecer a alguien más.

A nadie que no hubiese llevado su nombre. Que mereciera volver y mirarle con su mirada curiosa una vez más.

Casi se arrastró cuando pudo ver el cráneo partido a pocos metros de él, al pie de una pila de rocas mal formada; adornado de tierra, musgo y suciedades pasajeras. Carcomido por el viento. Opacado de igual forma en que debió haber estado el suyo...

Su corazón latía con prisa.

__

Jakotsu...

Hubo algo que se enterró en sus palmas cuando se dejó caer junto a la estructura pero no le importó, y con brusquedad tomó los huesos más cercanos y los agrupó en torno al cráneo.

__

Jakotsu...

La Shikon no Repurika haría el resto. Estaba seguro. Así como había sucedido con él...

Y sin pensarlo más, y sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se desbordaban por su boca, introdujo de golpe la Tama entera dentro del rostro sin piel que alguna vez pudo tocar.

__

Jakotsu...

No fue miedo lo que sintió al ver cada fragmento casi deshecho de hueso rehacerse, arrastrarse y reestructurarse rápidamente justo frente a sus ojos; no fue asco lo que le inundó cuando cada uno de esos huesos comenzó a brillar, a cubrirse de un extraño material viscoso que nunca antes había visto, y lentamente desaparecer dentro de una especie de masa palpitante y rosada que pudo reconocer como carne.

Órganos, tejidos, uno por uno restaurándose ante sus ojos sin mayores secuelas que el palpitar apresurado de un corazón y la mirada ansiosa de Bankotsu.

__

Jakotsu, Jakotsu...

Podía escuchar cada crujido, cada rasgón casi dentro de su cuerpo. El sonido de la sangre goteando, de la construcción mágica, del milagro a sus pies.

__

Jakotsu...

Tenía que terminar todo pronto o se volvería loco; o el deseo de estrechar a Jakotsu entre sus brazos y comenzar a llorar una vez más se apoderaría de todo él y cometería alguna locura; ó...

El primer latido de aquél corazón ajeno sonó dentro de su propio pecho, y con un jadeo retrocedió, jadeante.

Un latido más, y luego otro. Uno seguido por el próximo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que, emulando sus propios actos, las manos delgadas le aferraron por la tela de la ropa que había encontrado sobre su cuerpo al despertar y tiraron de él hacia sí, desesperadas.

__

Jakotsu...

Ver su rostro renacer por segunda vez fue como magia...

Los tatuajes turquesa se deslizaron sobre la piel de sus mejillas suavemente, y con un gemido, los ojos oscurecidos por el dolor se abrieron.

"Jakotsu..." alcanzó a jadear, casi asustado de hablar, y vio cómo la mirada opaca le miraba, sorprendida.

"¿Q-qué es lo que...?"

Y sin saber qué más hacer, tiró del cuerpo desnudo del Shichinintai dentro de un abrazo, apretándole contra su pecho con fuerza y sin hacer nada para dejar de llorar.

Jakotsu ensanchó los ojos, ligeramente asustado.

¿¿Estaba vivo?? ¿¿De verdad??

"Jakotsu, no tienes idea de cuánta falta me hiciste..."

Y esa voz... y ese aroma... y esa agradable sensación floreciendo en su piel. Esas mismas que tanto amaba. Esas cosas que creyó perdidas hacía tanto habían vuelto.

Pero no era posible, ¿Verdad?

"¿A-Aniki?"

Bankotsu se limitó a acariciar con sus dedos el suave cabello negro que caía libre sobre los hombros delgados de su compañero.

Definitivamente hacía tanto tiempo que no reía y ya le estaba haciendo falta sonreír.

------------------------------

****

Notas: Este capítulo no quedó como yo deseaba, pero bueno u.u... Jakotsu ya volvió, y Miroku y Sesshoumaru se han encontrado por primera vez desde que todo terminó :3 Ya veremos qué pasa después. Bien.. Realmente pensaba colocar a Renkotsu antes que Jakotsu para hacer un poco de tensión o.oU pero bueno... Jakotsu murió muy cerca de donde Bankotsu tuvo su último encuentro con Inuyasha, y como sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de revivir a Renkotsu, esto fue lo que salió XD Espero reviews y toda la cosa ¬¬ y para quien se atreva a dejar flames, de una vez advierto que puede irse muy a la dogzhit u.ú... y ya es todo, bye.


	3. El perro, el monje y el tanuki

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.  
**Pairings:** Posibles parejas a encontrarse en el fanfic- _Suikotsu/Kikyou, Ginkotsu/Renkotsu_, _Inuyasha/Kagome_, _Inuyasha/Suikotsu_, _Miroku/Sesshoumaru_, y la última pero la principal, _Jakotsu/Bankotsu_. Se me han ocurrido otras posibilidades; en caso de concretarse se las haré saber :P  
**Glosario:** _TaiYoukai_ - Guerrero Demonio (según mi propia traducción, pero acepto correcciones)  
_Shakujou_ - El cetro de Miroku.  
_Tanuki_ - Mapache (creo xD)  
__

Capítulo 3.- El perro, el monje y el tanuki.  
------------------------------

Sesshoumaru tenía ojos muy fríos, y no era la primera vez que Miroku lo notaba, pero sí la primera mirada que el taiyoukai le dirigía específicamente _a él_.

No lo había visto desde aquél día, y cuando su camino y el de Inuyasha tomaron rumbos diferentes supo que no volvería a encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Aunque no podría haber estado más equivocado...

Irguiéndose, sonrió ligeramente y sacudió su shakujou. Al menos podía estar seguro de que Sesshoumaru no habría atacado a los aldeanos y que no lo atacaría a él tampoco, ya no fuese por compasión o simpatía, sino porque alguien tan débil no merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo.

Entonces no le incomodó en absoluto ver que el youkai pasaba a su lado sin siquiera saludar, volverse para verlo o fingir que su presencia le causaba alguna especie de impresión.

Y estaba preparándose para volverse también y seguirlo, cuando la voz suave de Sesshoumaru interrumpió su tren de ideas.

"Estaba buscándote." dijo de pronto, y los ojos violetas de Miroku se ensancharon de golpe.

¿Había escuchado bien? O tal vez no estaba hablando con él...

Pero entonces Sesshoumaru volvió ligeramente su rostro, y viéndole de reojo, se detuvo para esperarlo.

"¿A mí?" inquirió Miroku cuando finalmente pudo encontrar su voz.

Las cejas de Sesshoumaru se arquearon, y con un gesto indefinido, regresó la mirada al frente.

"No veo a ninguna otra basura por aquí." respondió el demonio, girando su cabeza, y Miroku suspiró ligeramente.

Habría ayudado a Inuyasha durante la última batalla, pero no por eso Sesshoumaru iba a cambiar. Llevaría consigo a una pequeña niña, pero no por eso el resto de los humanos dejaban de significar escoria para él. Y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar, aunque fuera por un instante, que Sesshoumaru le sonreiría, le preguntaría cómo estaba y después comenzaría una animada conversación acerca del clima del día.

"Bien, supongo que soy afortunado." susurró el houshi, caminando hasta que estuvo a menos de tres pasos de distancia del youkai, y entonces vio como éste echaba a andar también. "¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?"

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio por algunos instantes, con su mirada dorada fija en los techos del templo que se levantaba por encima del bosque a algún par de kilómetros de ellos.

Miroku no insistió.

Sus pasos sobre el suelo mojado fueron el único sonido que interrumpió la calma alrededor de ambos por un momento, hasta que la figura regordeta de un tanuki apareció en su camino, reclinado contra un árbol especialmente frondoso.

Se había puesto de pie y miraba a su amo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un gesto de la cabeza de Miroku. No quería cometer imprudencias en aquél momento, cuando Sesshoumaru se había _rebajado_ a un nivel tal de buscar a un humano por pie propio e incluso permitirle caminar a su lado.

"Ese lugar donde la Shikon no Tama fue depositada..." habló por fin la voz del taiyoukai, y sorprendido, Miroku enterró sus ojos en el perfil delgado del otro. "...quiero saber en qué lugar se encuentra."

No supo qué responder en ese instante, y separando sus labios para hablar, los volvió a cerrar al percatarse de que no tenía nada que decir.

La Shikon no Tama... Había sigo resguardada por aquella comunidad de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que se habían consagrado a protegerla con sus vidas de ser necesario desde hacía ya varios años. En un solo templo, vigilada día y noche por una nueva sacerdotisa, la misma a la que Inuyasha se había negado rotundamente a conocer.

Miroku sonrió amargamente al imaginar la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás quiso hacerle pero que ambos conocían bien: Inuyasha no deseaba volver a enamorarse.

"Tú eres un sacerdote." interrumpió Sesshoumaru, y levantando la cabeza, Miroku volvió a mirarlo. "Debes saber alguna manera de entrar ahí y ver que todo esté en su lugar."

¿¿Qué?? ¿Entre todos, Sesshoumaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, aquél que había demostrado de mil formas el desprecio que sentía hacia los poderes de la perla estaba preguntándole por una manera de hacerse camino hacia ella? Seguramente las lluviecitas matinales algo tenían que ver. Seguramente el fin del mundo venía y tenía ya poco tiempo para conseguir que una linda jovencita aceptara casarse con él... Seguramente... ah... ¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo?

"¿Por qué?" se atrevió el houshi, sorprendido, pero la mirada que el youkai le dirigió consiguió apagar todo atisbo de curiosidad en él.

Más sin embargo encontró respuesta para su pregunta.

"La presencia de Naraku puede respirarse." fue lo único que respondió ante el completo asombro del monje, quien detuvo abruptamente sus pasos.

"¿D-de qué estás..?"

"Si ese maldito ha regresado estará buscando la forma de recuperar la Shikon." murmuró Sesshoumaru, y sin más se detuvo, tan de golpe que el cuerpo de Miroku golpeó suavemente al suyo.

"¡Discúlpame!" exclamó el humano, y con un salto se separó de él, casi tan asustado como sorprendido de que no estuviese muerto ya.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" preguntó, ignorando las apologías del monje, y se volvió hacia él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a un palmo de distancia.

"¿Qué? ¿¿Deseas mi ayuda??"

No hubo respuesta y supo que su pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar.

"Bien...sí... imagino que podría hacerlo, pero... ¿No deberíamos..?"

"No." ladró el youkai, y estirando su brazo tomó el cuello del houshi entre uno de sus puños, bruscamente. "Puedo respirar el aroma de Naraku. Puedo sentir un enorme poder acumulándose, llamando. Y si me quedo de brazos cruzados... ¡Si ese infeliz regresara sería toda culpa tuya!"

"¿Po-por qué dices.. eso?" jadeó Miroku, cuando su shakujou golpeó ruidosamente el suelo y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al brazo del imponente taiyoukai frente a él. "N-Naraku está... No.. no puede... Mi kazaana... no..."

El aire se acababa. Podía sentirlo. Comenzaban a dolerle los pulmones y la piel alrededor de la cual la mano del demonio se había cerrado. El rostro de Sesshoumaru comenzaba a verse borroso, y con un último jadeo, cerró sus ojos y tomó con uno de sus puños la manga blanca de la ropa del youkai.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció entonces, sin más apoyo que unas piernas que no estuvieron preparadas para sostenerle y le dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el barro.

"Debí imaginarme que... te daría miedo.." susurró la voz de Sesshoumaru, y sin más se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar con dirección al templo.

Si Miroku no deseaba ayudarle, alguien tendría que hacerlo. Alguien ahí adentro, aunque tuviera que matarlos a todos y amenazar al último con un destino igual si no le apoyaba..

Y adivinando sus pensamientos, Miroku tosió y, con un esfuerzo extra, se sujetó de la tela del pantalón del youkai frente a él.

"E-Espera.."

Se detuvo. Nunca antes había aceptado órdenes de un humano, pero esta vez se detuvo.

"Iré contigo..." le escuchó decir, y Hachi, a pocos metros ya de ellos, hubiera jurado que le había visto sonreír...

------------------------------

Ni siquiera pudo llevar algo consigo que no fuese el poco dinero que cargaba en aquél momento entre su ropa, las túnicas negra y gris que llevaba puestas, su shakujou y el manojo de pergaminos que no se separaban nunca de él.

Pero no había podido objetar nada porque cuando se atrevió a separar los labios para hablar, Sesshoumaru se detuvo, esperó hasta que estuviera a su lado, y sin más, le había tomado entre sus brazos repentinamente justo antes de levantar el vuelo (A/N: Siempre he querido saber por qué Sesshoumaru puede volar OoU).

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama.." había comenzado, pero el gesto en el rostro implacable del taiyoukai por encima del suyo consiguió hacerle olvidar cualquier clase de pensamiento y limitarse a mirar el suelo a varios metros de sus pies con aire taciturno.

Hachi no había podido venir, o al menos así lo había ordenado Miroku. Por su propia seguridad y la de él mismo, era mejor no tentar su suerte y presionar a Sesshoumaru a llegar a sus límites.

No, no, así estaban bien.

Si de por sí ya era un hecho sorprendente que el demonio estuviese rebajándose a tocarlo, a pedir su ayuda ó a verlo… incluso reconocer su existencia era bastante degradante para él desde un principio.

Acababan de sobrevolar una cadena de pequeñas colinas, dejando muy atrás las montañas en las que el viejo Mushin se había quedado esperando por su retorno (y esperaba que Hachi hubiese cumplido con la misión de decirle lo que había sucedido) cuando de pronto Sesshoumaru, sin dignarse a inclinar la mirada, comenzó a hablar:

"No me has dicho qué camino debo tomar." gruñó, y Miroku levantó el rostro para verlo mejor.

"Para llegar al templo en el que la Joya de las Cuatro Almas se encuentra, debemos atravesar el primer mar." declaró, suspirando. "Se encuentra en una de las islas al sur del país, a algunos 3 días de aquí."

Sesshoumaru no respondió.

"…tal vez menos si no nos detenemos a descansar…" continuó el houshi, pero el demonio no dio muestras de escucharle. "Aunque posiblemente desees ir en busca de tus sirvientes.."

Nada excepto un débil movimiento involuntario de la mejilla izquierda del youkai.

"Es cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña niña que te acompaña?"

El tic se hizo un poco más notorio, pero Sesshoumaru permaneció callado. Y está bien, el monje no era estúpido. Respiró profundamente, no pudiendo evitar percatarse de que el cuerpo del taiyoukai despedía un débil aroma a perro muy parecido al de su hermano menor.

__

Inuyasha…

Sonriendo disimuladamente, Miroku reclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría hecho Inuyasha tras todos esos años. Si habría cambiado su aspecto, si habría conseguido deshacerse de ese terrible carácter suyo…

Y de pronto, ahogando una carcajada, se dio cuenta de que realmente lo extrañaba mucho.

Pero quién sabe… tal vez con todo lo que estaba sucediendo era cosa de poco tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse.

Y ese deseo comenzó a incrementarse dentro de su pecho, frenéticamente.

------------------------------

Sentado en las escaleras cercanas a la choza de Kaede-obbachan, Inuyasha estornudó. Tenía su espada reclinada sobre el hombro derecho, igual que siempre, y sin particular emoción observaba a los niños de la aldea corretear a su alrededor, no haciendo caso de su presencia.

Interesante.

Hacía casi 55 años que había llegado a esa aldea por primera vez, cegado por el deseo de apoderarse de la Shikon no Tama, y dentro de su propia furia había destruido gran parte de la misma antes de ser sellado por aquella flecha sagrada.

La gente le había tenido temor desde entonces, y condenado a la soledad, su prisión se había extendido por un bosque entero al que las personas se acostumbraron a llamar El Bosque de Inuyasha.

Ironías del destino que aquella joven le liberara para que ahora, tras cinco años y nuevamente solo, proteger la aldea que vio nacer a la mujer que le condenó a su prisión inmortal se hubiese vuelto su único objetivo en la vida.

"Inuyasha-oniichan.." Llamó una vocecita, y con el menor interés se volvió hacia la persona a su lado.

La pequeña niña le sonrió antes de depositar una cadena de flores doradas sobre su regazo.

Las cejas del hanyou se arquearon en una mueca curiosa.

"¿Para mí?"

Cabeceando, la chiquilla se ruborizó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Son como tus ojos.." dijo, antes de que su hermana mayor le llamara y, riendo, se alejara del híbrido.

__

Mis ojos…

Se hubiera observado en un espejo en ese momento de no ser porque detestaba esa clase de cursilerías.

Más sin embargo…

Estaba inclinándose para tomar las flores, cuando un grito volvió a llamar su atención, y sonrojándose furiosamente arrojó el collar al suelo, aterrorizado.

"¡¡¡INUYASHA-SAMA!!!"

Volviendo el rostro, frunció el cejo.

"¿Myouga-jiji?"

El cuerpecito de la pequeña pulga se golpeó contra su nariz por un segundo antes de que, irritado, lo aplastara con una de sus manos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió, con voz aburrida, tras varias semanas de haberse acostumbrado a la ausencia del viejo youkai.

"¡¡I-Inuyasha-sama!!" Exclamó el anciano, recuperándose del golpe y saltando sobre el hombro de su amo. "¡Traigo muy malas noticias para usted!"

Y viéndolo con ojos bien abiertos, Inuyasha se dispuso a escuchar. Imaginaba tal vez que se tratase de un ejército de pulgas armadas que planeaban atacarle, como la última vez; o quizás un demonio nuevo en el poblado vecino, pero eso no era algo que a él no le interesara, ¿Verdad?

Más sin embargo la noticia aquella le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

"¿N-Naraku?"

Su mirada pasó casi de inmediato del cuerpecillo del demonio hacia el horizonte, donde alguna vez el Monte de las Ánimas se levantó, imponente.

Aquello tenía que tratarse de una broma…

------------------------------

****

Notas: Este capítulo no me gustó ¬¬ pero bueno, son las 3:42 am y mañana (hoy) tengo examen general en la escuela XDU así que tendré suerte si consigo dormir 3 horas enteras :P ya me voy. En el capítulo que sigue prometo detallar el reencuentro de Bankotsu y Jakotsu :3 Dejen reviews!


	4. De nuevo tú y yo

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.  
**Pairings:** Posibles parejas a encontrarse en el fanfic- _Suikotsu/Kikyou, Ginkotsu/Renkotsu_, _Inuyasha/Kagome_, _Inuyasha/Suikotsu_, _Miroku/Sesshoumaru_, y la última pero la principal, _Jakotsu/Bankotsu_. Se me han ocurrido otras posibilidades; en caso de concretarse se las haré saber :P (posiblemente cambie la _Inuyasha/Suikotsu_ por _Inuyasha/Bankotsu_ ((no pregunten)), pero eso es algo que está por verse XD)

__

Capítulo 4.- De nuevo tú y yo.  
------------------------------

Bien, Jakotsu sabía que esas cosas no pasaban nada más porque sí, y aunque fuese difícil de creer en un principio, la sensación de las rocas incrustándose en sus rodillas, de su cabello sacudiéndose ligeramente con el viento matutino y de la suave piel del rostro de su _hermano mayor_ reclinándose sobre su cuello no eran nuevamente productos de su desquiciada imaginación.

No, porque sus locas fantasías siempre les incluían a ambos desnudos, tendidos sobre una cama de rosas y sin alguna clase de malestar físico… Sólo placer, placer y placer.

Pero si aquello no era solamente un sueño más, entonces eso quería decir que…

"Bankotsu no oo-aniki.." balbuceó, sintiendo cómo su líder le apretaba más dentro de su abrazo, y ruborizándose ligeramente dejó que sus propios brazos se enredaran alrededor de la cintura del joven Shichinintai frente a él.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían.

En realidad nunca debieron volver a verse, porque ambos estaban muertos.

Pero…

"¿Qué sucedió?" continuó, y la mano enguantada de Bankotsu deslizándose por su espalda fue respuesta suficiente para él.

La piel de sus dedos era fría y rasposa, tal vez producto de una noche a la intemperie y años seguidos de entrenamientos básicos; o quizá porque en realidad su piel no era piel, sino barro unido a los huesos que alguna vez estuvieron vivos dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero era lo de menos en aquél momento.

Inclinándose ligeramente, Bankotsu desprendió su rostro del cuello de Jakotsu para que éste viera la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." fue lo primero que dijo, tras largos minutos de haber permanecido abrazados en silencio.

Jakotsu no respondió, pero sus ojos levemente ensanchados hablaban por sí mismos.

"Cinco años más y te sigues viendo igual." Rió, apartando un mechón de cabello del hombro derecho del mayor.

"¿Cinco años?" Jadeó Jakotsu, olvidándose repentinamente de la sensación de las manos de Bankotsu sobre su cuerpo y dejando que sus sentidos despertaran lentamente.

Cinco años eran mucho; la mitad de tiempo que la última vez, pero bastante como para cambiar al mundo a su alrededor.

Giró el rostro y su cuerpo se desprendió ligeramente del de Bankotsu.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que se encontraba al borde de un cráter, rodeado de boquetes y rocas gigantescas que parecían trozos de carne putrefactos desprendidos de un cuerpo de magnitudes monstruosas.

Entornando sus ojos se percató de que en realidad era sólo el por qué de aquél cráter el que ignoraba, y que sorprendentemente el resto del paisaje se le hacía tan familiar que sintió miedo.

"E-el monte…" comenzó, regresando la mirada hasta Bankotsu, arrodillado frente a él y observándole con un gesto indefinido en el rostro.

"Se fue." Respondió éste, en voz baja. "En realidad desconozco qué sucedió en estos cinco años con excepción de que el Monte de las Ánimas desapareció… pero…" una sonrisa infantil se extendió por sus labios, y apartando varios mechones de su cabello negro fuera de su campo visual, se incorporó. Luego extendió su mano hacia Jakotsu. "Pero eso sinceramente no me interesa."

Los ojos de Jakotsu le observaron un momento, en silencio, hasta que con un suspiro de resignación se puso de pie.

"Por cierto, Jakotsutou…"

"¡Ah, mi espada!" Exclamó el más alto, con una sonrisa emocionada. "¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no…!" Pero cuando extendía sus manos para tomarla se dio cuenta de que no llevaba encima la funda, y peor aun, que estaba completamente desnudo.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con violencia al mismo tiempo que arrebataba su espada de las manos de su líder.

"¡¡Aniki!!" Chilló, y los ojos azules de Bankotsu se ensancharon. "¡¡Yo sé que soy muy sexy, pero no tiene por qué aprovecharse de mí!!"

Y al percatarse de lo que sucedía, el otro se dio la media vuelta, con el rostro fuertemente ruborizado y las pupilas dilatadas.

"¡¡Dis-discúlpame, Jakotsu!!"

"¡¡No, usted es un pervertido!! ¡Seguramente lo planeó todo para poder verme sin ropa!"

"¡¡TE JURO QUE YO NO…!!" Pero cuando Bankotsu se volvió para defenderse, una roca carbonizada golpeó su rostro y lo arrojó sobre el suelo, pesadamente.

"¡¡¡¡ECCHI NO ANIKI!!!!"

"Jakotsuuu.." su cuerpo entero se quedó echado sobre las rocas, sabiendo que si se atrevía a volver a objetar el golpe sería todavía más fuerte. Así que cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación. "Lo siento…" murmuró, aunque sabía que Jakotsu solamente estaba burlándose de él.

Entonces escuchó una risita apagada, los pasos suaves del otro acercándose a él y, casi imperceptible, el sonido del viento entre la piel suave de su compañero arrodillándose a su lado.

"De todos modos no tengo ropa qué ponerme." Susurró, inclinándose hacia él.

En ese instante Bankotsu abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el rostro de Jakotsu se aproximaba al suyo…

"Jakotsu…" balbuceó, sintiendo el fuego sobre sus mejillas arder todavía con más fuerza.

Los labios del mayor se posaron suavemente sobre la piel de su mentón, y en silencio se reclinó sobre él.

"Tenía deseos de volver a verte, Bankotsu…" escuchó decir a Jakotsu, y con la mente en blanco y el corazón acelerado, se limitó a sonreír.

"Tú también me hacías falta."

Luego se quedaron ahí, en silencio, simplemente sintiendo la compañía del otro.

------------------------------

No fue cosa difícil para Jakotsu conseguir un poco de ropa. Durante su travesía, que duró hasta que el ambiente gótico y árido de las tierras que rodeaban aquél lugar se desvaneció del aire, poco a poco, y la primera aldea se atravesó en su camino.

Y no es que le molestase mucho que Bankotsu le viese ir por ahí desnudo, disfrutar de las reacciones que provocaba en el más joven Shichinintai o de la sensación del aire matutino acariciando su piel, sino que era bastante incómodo y dañino para la salud no llevar ropa alguna en una mañana tan fría como aquella.

Se detuvieron al borde de un pequeño arroyo, tras haber asesinado a toda una familia de sastres, y envolviendo la bufanda marrón alrededor de su cuello, Jakotsu se inclinó para beber un poco de agua y ver lo que los años a la intemperie habían hecho con su persona.

Aunque sinceramente no había habido ningún cambio sobresaliente.

Sentado a pocos metros de él, Bankotsu se reclinó contra un árbol y bostezó profunda y perezosamente.

"Dice que Naraku está muerto.." comenzó Jakotsu, y el único ojo abierto de su líder se giró hacia él.

"Así es. Eso fue lo que esa mujer me dijo." afirmó Bankotsu, con voz suave.

"¿Una mujer?" volviéndose, el mayor de los dos levantó sus cejas. "No mencionó a ninguna mujer antes."

"¿No lo hice?" la mirada que Jakotsu le dedicó envió una sensación incómoda por su cuerpo. Carraspeó y se incorporó ligeramente, con el mango roto de Banryuu entre una de sus manos. "Bueno… verás.. Esta mujer… no sé cómo se llame… fue quien…"

"Así que fue una mujer." Cruzándose de brazos, Jakotsu dejó que su cuerpo entero se reclinara hacia el frente en una posición incómoda. "¿Y qué es lo que desea a cambio?"

"Que le sirvamos como ejército privado, me imagino."

"¿No se lo dijo?"

"Oh, no. Sólo mencionó que Naraku había muerto y que deseaba cobrar venganza o algo por el estilo."

"¿Y no le comentó cómo fue que murió Naraku? Es decir, se trataba de uno de los youkais más poderosos que hubiera conocido en mi vida."

Riendo, Bankotsu se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"No realmente. Pero eso no me interesa." un suspiro irritado se escapó de sus labios ante la mirada implacable de Jakotsu. "Lo único que importa aquí es que estoy vivo de nuevo para hacer lo que me plazca."

Jakotsu no respondió. Sus ojos oscuros se entornaron levemente, y con una sonrisa indiferente levantó la mirada.

"¿Y qué es lo que hará?"

Respirando fuertemente, Bankotsu se incorporó. Todavía llevaba los trozos de Banryuu con él, dentro de una funda que había conseguido en el pueblo que acababan de pasar.

"Primero que nada traeré a los otros." dijo, mirando vagamente el cause de agua frente a él. "Y después de eso encontraré a quien se atrevió a romper a Banryuu."

"¿¿Banryuu está rota??"

"Inuyasha…" prosiguió el líder del Shichinintai, irritado. "El maldito tuvo la osadía de romper a mi preciada compañera.."

"¿¿¿Inuyasha???" Los ojos del más alto se iluminaron, ligeramente, pero Bankotsu no se dio cuenta.

"Por eso mismo." girando abruptamente hacia su compañero, el más joven de los Siete Guerreros frunció el cejo. "…por eso Inuyasha correrá el mismo destino al que nos condenó a nosotros hace cinco años…"

"¿De qué está hablando?"

La mirada azul se topó momentáneamente con la de Jakotsu, y en silencio, las imágenes de un Inuyasha humano atacándole golpearon su memoria.

"…él se atrevió a…"

Y echando a andar, Bankotsu no se tomó tiempo para esperar por su amigo.

Jakotsu también se incorporó entonces, siguiendo los pasos de su líder. Jakotsutou se movía en su espalda, con un suave tintineo, y la tela áspera de su yukata envolviéndole la piel crujía con cada uno de sus pasos.

Si Bankotsu buscaba a Inuyasha quería decir que muy pronto volverían a verse, y entonces él…

Sonriendo apáticamente, dejó que un mechón de su cabello negro cayera sobre sus ojos.

"¿Eso quiere decir que usted también estaba muerto, Aniki?"

El silencio de Bankotsu habló más que todas las palabras del mundo.

E interiormente se hizo a sí mismo una promesa.

__

Aquél que se atrevió a romperte en pedazos tendrá que pagar con su vida…

---------------------------

"¿Está seguro de que no se encuentra enfermo, Inuyasha-sama?" inquirió Myouga-jiji, tras el décimo estornudo de su amo.

Corriendo por un camino solitario, acompañado de su espada y su pequeño sirviente, Inuyasha volvió a estornudar.

"Keh!" gruñó, enfadado, mientras frotaba con su puño derecho la nariz irritada. "No empieces, Myouga, ya sabes que yo no puedo resfriarme."

"En ese caso seguramente alguien debe estar hablando mal de usted." rió la pulga, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

Inuyasha se abstuvo de golpearle en aquella ocasión.

Más sin embargo siguió corriendo, como desde hacía media mañana, cuando el viejo demonio le informó lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos.

__

"Lo mejor sería que fueses a investigar." había dicho Kaede-obbachan, y sin motivos para negarse, Inuyasha había partido en ese mismo momento hacia el origen de todo.

Era cierto que un desagradable aroma sobrenatural parecía desprenderse de aquél punto, pero se negaba a creer que se tratase de Naraku quien…

No, la pestilencia no era como la de Naraku.

Era un aroma femenino, casi estaba seguro.

El problema era que debido a su carencia de poderes espirituales no podía estar seguro de la magnitud de la energía maligna que aquella criatura despedía.

"En estos momentos es cuando más necesito de Miroku." refunfuñó, cuando una imagen vaga del joven houshi apareció en sus pensamientos, y sonriendo comenzó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su amigo en aquél instante.

"La próxima bifurcación nos lleva al sur, con dirección a las islas Meridionales." murmuró Myouga-jiji, pensativo, y los ojos dorados del hanyou se giraron hacia él.

"¿Ese no es el sitio donde la Shikon no Tama…?"

"Así es. Por lo tanto es muy probable que ese youkai se encuentre en busca de obtener sus poderes."

"¿Y qué es lo que te hace creer que se trata de alguien relacionado con Naraku?"

"Bueno, Toutousai me pidió de favor que te dijera eso. No estoy completamente seguro de esos asuntos." repuso la pulga, sacudiendo su cabecita calva.

Esquivando la rama baja de un árbol, Inuyasha frunció el cejo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Toutousai con todo esto?"

Y encogiéndose de hombros, Myouga lo miró.

"Eso es todo lo que yo sé."

Con un gruñido, Inuyasha apresuró el paso.

"No me sirves de nada, maldito anciano." Masculló, ignorando las lagrimitas de su sirviente. "Y de todos modos, aunque Naraku o cualquier otro youkai esté tratando de hacerse con la Shikon, no creo que le sea posible tomarla de ese lugar…"

Aunque lo sucedido hacía cinco años, en aquél viejo monte, realmente haría dudar a cualquiera.

Así que suspirando y redoblando la marcha, esperó que todo saliera bien.

-------------------------–

****

Notas: Asco T.T.. La última escena no me gustó nada, pero bueno. Todavía no hay ningún beso, pero prometo entregarles uno antes del capítulo 10 n-nUu… por cierto que en la serie Jakotsu le hablaba "de tu" a Bankotsu, pero a mí siempre me ha gustado hacerles un poco más respetuosos, así que aquí tendrán que acostumbrarse a que le llame de una manera más formal ¬w¬Uu Y ya es todo.. No sé por qué, pero este fanfic me gusta XD Ya me voy, y escuchen **_Grip!_** :3


	5. Mírame bien

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.  
**Pairings:** Mejor me limito a señalarlas conforme el fanfiction avance, ya que muchas ideas nuevas han surgido de mi retorcida mentecita y no creo poder guardarlas en ese orden. Sin embargo el Jakotsu/Bankotsu continúa en pie al menos por el momento.  
**Glosario:** _Tama_ – Joya.  
_Niisan_ – Hermano mayor (respetuosamente).  
_Otoutosan_ – Hermano menor (respetuosamente).  
_Hai_ – Sí.  
_Hakureiyama_ – Monte de las Ánimas.

__

Capítulo 5.- Mírame bien.  
------------------------------

"¿Éste fue el lugar donde…?"

Los pasos de Jakotsu se detuvieron a un costado de Bankotsu, nuevamente en aquél sitio. El paisaje se veía tan desolado durante el medio día como por las primeras horas de la mañana, y el viento frío golpeaba todavía con más fuerza ante la falta de arboledas que pudieran protegerle.

Aseguró todavía más su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y cuidadosamente colocó su cargamento sobre el piso, observando curiosamente el semblante de su líder.

De pie a pocos metros del otro, Bankotsu apretó la perla falsa entre uno de sus puños.

Sus ojos azules y vacíos firmemente enterrados en la osamenta fragmentada sobre el suelo, a kilómetros de donde había encontrado los restos de su querido Jakotsu.

"Aniki…"

"Renkotsu fue quien te…"

Una risita apagada se escapó de los labios de Jakotsu, quien se había sentado sobre la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

"Renkotsu no Oo-aniki estaba asustado…" dijo, mirando con una sensación de nostalgia el cráneo frente a ellos. "Estaba aterrado ante la idea de que Naraku deseara asesinarnos después y fue ese horror el que bloqueó sus pensamientos."

"Jakotsu… ¿Estás disculpándolo?" La mirada de Bankotsu se volvió hacia la figura delgada de su compañero, ligeramente sorprendido, y éste le sonrió levemente.

"¿Por qué no? Renkotsu no Oo-aniki era nuestro hermano sin importar lo malo que fuera." Luego se quedó en silencio unos momentos, reflexionando su propia frase. "Aunque realmente no era muy diferente de todos nosotros…"

"…"

Cuando regresó la mirada al esqueleto deshecho de Renkotsu sintió claramente cómo alguien enterraba algo dentro de su pecho y le retorcía implacablemente. Estaba asustado él mismo. Había sido Renkotsu quien se había atrevido a tomar la vida del cuerpo de Jakotsu, más sin embargo no difería mucho de él, quien la había arrancado de su cuerpo envuelto en su propia ira.

__

Pero Renkotsu no tenía motivos ni derechos para asesinar a Jakotsu.

No como el dolor que había experimentado él al enterarse de que todos sus hermanos estaban muertos. Nada comparado a la desesperación que sintió al saber que no volvería a ver a Jakotsu. Nada…

Respirando profundamente, Bankotsu se arrodilló frente al cráneo carcomido por el viento y el agua, y sin muchas ganas y sí una latente sensación de culpabilidad, introdujo bruscamente la Tama completa dentro de la boca rota.

Y cuando todo terminó, un agitado Renkotsu les devolvió la mirada, completamente atónito.

Sonriendo, Jakotsu extrajo un par de prendas de su cargamento y las arrojó al segundo de abordo, quien lo miró con una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

"¿J-Jakotsu?" su mirada oscura se clavó casi de golpe en el rostro inexpresivo de su líder, justo ante él, y casi reflejo se alejó ligeramente de éste. "B-Bankotsu no Oo-aniki…"

Bankotsu se puso de pie, sin hacer mucho caso de él, y sin decir alguna sola cosa le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia Jakotsu, quien les observaba a poca distancia.

"Vístete." Ordenó, simplemente, sin volverse para verlo.

Y riendo, Jakotsu se incorporó también.

"Buenos días, Renkotsu no Oo-aniki." saludó, alegremente. "Han pasado muchos años desde aquél día."

Renkotsu sabía que no hubiese podido contestar incluso de haberlo deseado.

------------------------------

Tenía realmente muchas preguntas que hacer, pero el hecho de que Bankotsu caminara al lado de Jakotsu a varios metros de él limitaba mucho su posibilidad de recibir alguna clase de información.

Todavía estaba sintiendo la enfermiza necesidad de saber el por qué de su regreso. El por qué de estar vivo una vez más, sin razón aparente, sin la previa explicación de su líder o alguna clase de muestra de alguno de ellos de recordar su compañía.

Debió esperarse esto desde un principio. En realidad lo hacía, así que cuando Bankotsu le dio la espalda no pudo sentirse menos que aliviado. Porque no hubiese soportado que cualquiera de los dos le recibiera con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Eso realmente hubiese sido aterrador…

Pero aun quedaba el asunto del retorno.

Torpemente llevó un par de dedos al antiguo sitio en donde sabía que se había encontrado su propio fragmento pero no encontró nada salvo una pequeña herida todavía abierta.

El tiempo no había transcurrido por su cuerpo como por el del resto de los mortales, aunque la cantidad de días, meses o años que había permanecido en su estado cadavérico eran algo que no podía conocer con precisión.

El espacio infinito a su alrededor, las cortinas negras que cubrieron sus ojos cuando Bankotsu le arrebató la vida se habían tornado extensas y vagas y habían transcurrido como un suspiro en el que su cuerpo entero flotaba dentro de una paz completa, siendo presa sólo de vez en cuando de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.

Del rostro agonizante de Jakotsu.

De la mirada fría de Bankotsu.

Del cuerpo mutilado de Ginkotsu.

Y de esa asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro de aquél ridículo youkai.

__

Kouga…

Pero no podía odiarlo porque su único y verdadero asesino había sido su propio hermano mayor.

__

Aunque quizás tu tuviste la culpa… recitó una vocecita en su interior, y sacudió la cabeza para apagarla. _Bankotsu confió en ti, y tú en cambio le quitaste la vida a quien más amaba…_

¿Bankotsu amaba a alguien?

Sus ojos negros se levantaron, temblorosos, hacia el perfil ahora sonriente e infantil de su lider, justo frente a él, siendo parte de una alegre conversación a la que él no había sido invitado.

¿¿Acaso Jakotsu…??

Una sonrisa cruel se torció en sus labios, misma que murió cuando pudo reconocer que desde un principio había hecho todo por aquellos mismos motivos.

Moriría antes de reconocerlo, pero así eran las cosas, de algún modo, y era inevitable que sucedieran.

Después de todo era verdad que Bankotsu estaba siendo agradable con Jakotsu, pero en aquél momento no se encontraba él en la disposición de clamar por su atención; Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu y Kyoukotsu tampoco se encontraban con ellos, así que…

Respiró duramente y permitió que el viento deshiciera el nudo de la pañoleta sobre su cabeza antes de llevarse las manos a la nuca en un intento por recuperarla.

------------------------------

La noche se acercaba cuando Sesshoumaru redujo ligeramente el ritmo con el que habían estado viajando, al percatarse de que el houshi entre sus brazos se había relajado considerablemente.

Inclinó la mirada sólo para percatarse de que dormía ahora, presa tal vez del agotamiento e incomodidad de viajar un día completo sin comer, beber agua o detenerse para estirar sus miembros.

Sin embargo no había tiempo en aquél momento para descansar ya que lo principal era encontrarse con aquella desagradable criatura, que pese a que no quisiera admitirlo, se arrastraba lentamente hacia el sitio donde se dirigían.

En su condición de taiyoukai le era imposible percatarse de qué tan grande era el poder que manaba el youkai en cuestión, y aunque el aroma fuese completamente diferente al de Naraku, había algo en él que le recordaba el insoportable hedor del monstruo.

Le aterraba la idea de que Naraku se hubiese encontrado escondido por aquél lapso de tiempo, y aunque en alguna otra ocasión lo había logrado, ahora el Hakureiyama no existía más y era imposible que pudiera volver a ocultar su presencia.

Más durante tantos años sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Y era precisamente por esto que necesitaba al monje. Podría percatarse de la magnitud del poder al que había decidido enfrentarse gracias a las capacidades espirituales del humano, y aunque la idea de llevarle consigo en todo momento era desagradable, al menos podría mantenerlo al cuidado de Rin y Jaken cuando todo hubiese terminado.

Sintió un ligero movimiento entre sus brazos y repentinamente se percató de que había pasado los últimos minutos contemplando el rostro apacible del monje.

"Sesshoumaru-sama.." Le escuchó murmurar, y segundos después sus ojos dorados se toparon con una mirada violeta oscurecida por el frío, el hambre y el cansancio.

Pero no respondió, envuelto en su característico orgullo de demonio.

Y con una sonrisa agotada, Miroku supo que no era apropiado mencionar que sentía deseos de ir al baño… así que suspiró, se frotó los ojos con un puño y masculló algo que Sesshoumaru no alcanzó a escuchar justo antes de reacomodarse levemente entre sus brazos y retomar su anterior actividad.

En aquél momento, aunque Sesshoumaru supo que iba a arrepentirse por estar siendo tan flexible con un humano, inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo antes de avanzar en picada.

Y en su semiinconsciencia, Miroku no supo qué pensar.

------------------------------

"Renkotsu." Llamó la voz calmada de Bankotsu, y sorprendido, el sub comandante del Shichinintai levantó la cabeza. "¿Cuál es el lugar en el que se encuentra Ginkotsu?"

__

Ginkotsu…

Jadeando ligeramente, Renkotsu cabeceó. Se detuvo por un momento, inspeccionó el lugar a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos le golpeaban como cañones, y de pronto la imagen destrozada de Ginkotsu apareció ante sus ojos.

"P-Por allá…" señaló, levantando su brazo pero desviando la mirada hacia ningún punto en particular.

Sus compañeros lo miraron un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza y observar en la dirección que Renkotsu les señalaba.

"Bien, vayamos a buscarle y salgamos pronto de aquí." Gruñó Bankotsu, en un carácter completamente diferente al suyo.

Jakotsu se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Sabía bien que Bankotsu se encontraba atravesando una de esas etapas de desequilibrio emocional propias de su adolescencia, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

Su joven líder, el más pequeño de todos… Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió caminando ahora a dos o tres pasos detrás de él, escuchando el caminar del segundo al mando detrás de sí.

Quería saber por qué las cosas entre ambos líderes se habían tornado tan tensas; y si bien era verdad que Renkotsu jamás aceptó del todo ser ordenado por Bankotsu, nunca se habían suscitado mayores inoportunos entre ellos dos.

Y sin embargo ahora Bankotsu actuaba como si no deseara tener consigo al comandante..

Realmente no quería ni siquiera pensar en que él tuviese algo que ver con la barrera forjada alrededor de ambos jóvenes, pero si las cosas seguían como hasta el momento, muy pronto tendría que empezar a preguntar.

El resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio incómodo para los tres asesinos.

Al frente marchaba Bankotsu, llevando todavía sostenida entre su puño derecho la única pieza rescatable de su querida Banryuu.

Más atrás caminaba Jakotsu, con un gran paquete envuelto en tela verde que había tomado de la última aldea con la ropa y herramientas necesarias para cada uno de sus compañeros.

Y al final Renkotsu, igual que antes, cruzado de brazos y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Tal vez los deseos de volver a ver a su fiel compañero estaban descontrolándose, pero la emoción que sentía al saber que dentro de muy pronto volverían a estar juntos era algo que no podía permitirse dejar ver.

Menos cuando la situación estaba como estaba.

Y entonces, de pronto, Bankotsu se detuvo, extendiendo su alabarda rota hacia un costado para impedirles continuar andando.

Renkotsu fue el primero en acercarse, con el rostro cubierto por una expresión indefinida y los puños fuertemente apretados.

No quedaba mucho de Ginkotsu, de la misma forma que había sucedido con ellos. Varias piezas metálicas se habían oxidado a la intemperie, deshechas y maltratadas de la misma forma que los pocos huesos anchos que aun no habían sido removidos por criaturas malignas.

No había rastro del cabello rojo, pero sí varios montículos de tierra que cubrían piezas de su cuerpo mecánico. El mismo que Renkotsu había construido con sus propias manos años atrás durante días y noches enteros sin dormir.

Era por lo mismo que no podría saberse si el dolor que el Shichinintai estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho era relacionado con la pérdida del amigo o de la creación. Más sin embargo se derrumbó, sujetando la mandíbula cubierta de tierra y agua, y en silencio se volvió hacia Bankotsu mirándolo fijamente en una súplica muda.

De cualquier modo su líder lo sabía, así que caminó hasta ellos, y sin ninguna consideración empujó la tama dentro del cráneo incompleto.

Luego, sin verdaderos deseos de volver a observar un espectáculo francamente desagradable, se dio la media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. Deseaba realmente volver a ver a Ginkotsu, pero el hecho de observar cómo la carne surgía del barro era algo repugnante.

Espectáculo que había disfrutado solamente en dos ocasiones anteriormente: las dos ocasiones en las que fue Jakotsu quien regresó de entre los muertos…

Su mirada azul se topó con el rostro emocionado de su compañero en ese momento, mientras que éste permanecía atento observando el resurgimiento del cuarto de sus camaradas, y sin saber bien por qué sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía, como si una extraña sensación de frío y calor entremezclados le recorriese la espalda y la temperatura de su rostro aumentara.

No quería ver, pero estaba seguro, sin necesidad de tal cosa, de que se había ruborizado.

El problema es que todavía no podía encontrar un por qué…

Un por qué de su nerviosismo cuando Jakotsu estaba cerca. De su repentina alegría en medio de momentos tensos cuando él le sonreía. El por qué de los sonrojos que se iban volviendo tan habituales que estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ellos, y el por qué de que su corazón redoblara su marcha cuando el suave tacto de los dedos de Jakotsu se escurría por la piel de su rostro en una caricia efímera.

__

Jakotsu… estuvo a punto de llamar, perdido dentro del hechizo que el inocente semblante del joven espadachín frente a él producía en su persona.

__

Jakotsu, Jakotsu… disfrutaba tanto al pensar su nombre. Al pronunciarlo. Al permitir que por sus labios cada una de las siete letras se deslizaran suavemente embriagándole en un éxtasis completo producto del veneno de tan simple palabra.

__

Jakotsu…

Y se reprendió mentalmente cuando el susodicho se incorporó con un salto, sonriendo ampliamente, y se aproximó dando brinquitos al cuerpo todavía destrozado pero nuevamente con vida de su antiguo compañero.

¿Por qué tenían sus pensamientos que traicionarle en momentos como aquél?

"¡¡Ginkotsu-niisan!!"

Pero su voz se tornaba como la más hermosa de las melodías a sus oídos, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar, sin importar el estado de ánimo o pensamientos en los que se encontrase sumergido.

"¿Jakotsu-otoutosan?" La voz metálica sonaba rasposa y gastada, pero los ojos sorprendidos de Ginkotsu eran los mismos que habían muerto quince años atrás.

"¡¡Ginkotsu, cómo ha pasado el tiempo!!" Exclamó la voz afeminada, alegremente, y a grandes pasos Jakotsu se detuvo ante el cuerpo empequeñecido de su hermano.

"¿Q-qué…?" La mirada vacía de Ginkotsu se topó con la figura de Bankotsu, a pocos pasos de él, quien se había vuelto para verle por primera vez desde hacía varios años. "¿Bankotsu-aniki?"

Sonriendo amablemente, Bankotsu cabeceó.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ginkotsu." Dijo éste, como único saludo, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza y enterrar la mirada en algún punto distante.

"¿Aniki…?"

"¡No hagas preguntas ahora, baka me!" Interrumpió Jakotsu, con una risita, mientras limpiaba el cabello rojo de cualquier suciedad posible. "Ne, ne, ¿No te alegra volver a vernos?"

"¡H-hai, hai..!" Sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza todavía lastimada, Ginkotsu hizo su mejor amago de sonrisa. "…pero…"

Y escuchando un carraspeo poco convincente, la mirada del hombre metálico se volvió hacia un costado ligeramente apartado, en el cual la figura de Renkotsu se erguía contra las últimas luces del día.

Por un segundo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para el asesino de hierro. Como un sueño. Como una más de las fantasías que había estado experimentando mientras su cuerpo era víctima de los más dolorosos tormentos.

Pero esta vez no había dolor, y sí los rostros sonrientes de Jakotsu y Bankotsu, y todavía más importante que todo, la mirada dura de Renkotsu.

La mirada que conocía tan bien… por la que fue capaz de darlo todo en aquella ocasión.

Pero es que era simplemente imposible…

"Re-Renkotsu-aniki…" jadeó, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía apresuradamente, y sin saber qué decir dejó que las lágrimas se acumularan nuevamente en sus ojos.

Renkotsu estaba vivo. Él estaba vivo. Sus compañeros estaban ahí, sin ninguna herida aparente, sin saber bien el por qué, y eso quería decir que su sacrificio no había sido en vano…

Deseaba fervientemente levantarse en aquél momento y abrazarse del cuerpo considerablemente pequeño de Renkotsu, pero imposibilitado, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y continuar mirando el semblante frío de su comandante.

Entonces los ojos negros de Renkotsu se volvieron hacia él, con una máscara de indiferencia en toda su expresión, y jurándose que no iba a permitir a nadie ver más allá de su gesto duro, consiguió que la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó a Ginkotsu no terminara convirtiéndose en una explosión de lágrimas.

"Habrá que reparar esas partes, Ginkotsu…" fue lo único que dijo, y sonriendo, su amigo cabeceó.

"Hai, hai."

Luego se quedaron callados un momento, simplemente observándose y olvidando repentinamente que había dos más de ellos a su alrededor.

Con una sonrisa fue Jakotsu el primero en alejarse de ambos, a pasos largos, y tomar bruscamente a Bankotsu por un brazo.

"¿Jakotsu?" Inquirió el más joven, sorprendido, pero sin motivos viéndose arrastrado lejos por el más alto de los dos. "¿Qu-qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios coloreados de Jakotsu mientras caminaba lejos del otro par, llevando consigo a su líder.

"Debería saber, Aniki…" comenzó, ruborizándose ligeramente. "…que hay momentos en que deseamos estar a solas con nuestras personas especiales…"

Y ruborizándose también, abruptamente, Bankotsu prefirió no decir nada más.

------------------------------

****

Notas: No tengo idea de cómo se llamaban entre sí los miembros del Shichinintai, así que me lo inventé con respecto a las edades XD A mi parecer (en realidad lo leí, pero no recuerdo dónde Oo), Bankotsu es el más joven, seguido por Jakotsu y Renkotsu; luego me parece que está Suikotsu, pero no estoy muy segura de eso… respecto a Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu y Mukotsu no tengo idea (y tampoco me pregunten edades concretas), pero prometo ponerme a investigar n-nUu… Lo que Ginkotsu sentía por Renkotsu me inspira ternura T-T así que no permitiré que vengan a criticar ¬¬ Y ya me largo porque tengo sueño.


	6. Báñate conmigo

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está. **Pairing:** Jakotsu x Bankotsu  
**Glosario:** _Anashite_ – Déjame.  
_Yamete_ – Detente.  
_Aniki-chan_ – Hermanito / jefecito.  
_Yamero yo_ – Basta.  
_Bakayaro_ – Estúpido (con más odio).  
_Ara_ – ¡Oh!  
_Sonna_ – ¡No puede ser!  
__

Capítulo 6.- Báñate conmigo.   
------------------------------

Bankotsu se reclinó suavemente dentro del agua caliente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entero se relajaba y por un momento se olvidaba del inagobiable frío que todavía hacía allá afuera, durante los últimos días del invierno.

Estaba sólo en el baño, gracias a todos los dioses, así que no tenía que preocuparse por evitar conversaciones incómodas o tener que pensar en situaciones que iban más allá de su entendimiento.

Así que cerró sus ojos, y tranquilamente dejó que su largo cabello negro cayera libre sobre su espalda y sus hombros mojados.

El sonido del agua a su alrededor era relajante. La sensación cálida envolviéndole el cuerpo desnudo. La suave caricia del vapor sobre la piel áspera. Incluso el aroma a bambúes todavía verdes gracias a la temperatura del baño termal.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía disfrutar de algo así y su cuerpo se había casi olvidado del alivio que un baño tibio le brindaba en cualquier momento de tensión.

__

Tensión...

No era para menos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y aún tenían que encontrarse con Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu y Suikotsu...

__

Sólo nos hacen falta otros tres, le dijo su subconsciente, y cabeceó para sí mismo

cayendo lentamente dentro de la pesadez del sueño. _Tres más, y entonces..._ era tan relajante poder sentarse dentro de un baño termal, dejar que los vapores le limpiaran cualquier aspereza y olvidarse del mundo exterior. _...y entonces..._

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAANKOTSU-ANIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sus ojos azules ni bien terminaron de abrirse, asustados, cuando el cuerpo de alguien más cayó dentro del agua pesadamente, levantando una estruendosa ola caliente que cubrió a un atontado Bankotsu que ni siquiera pudo intentar escapar.

"¡¿Pero quién..?!"

No hubo respuesta. Poco a poco las gotas de agua caliente que aún quedaban suspendidas en el aire volvieron a caer sobre la superficie agitada del baño como una suave lluvia, hasta que el movimiento del agua se hizo tan lento que incluso para Bankotsu fue difícil seguirlo con la mirada.

El vapor a su alrededor volvió a llenarse de un inhóspito silencio roto solamente por su respiración, el sonido del viento golpeando las ramas más altas de los árboles y el goteo que escurría por su cuerpo ahora completamente mojado.

"¿Q-quién está....?"

Obviamente no le iban a responder, pero tampoco podía permitir que uno de sus hombres se atreviera a romper de una forma tan tosca la tranquilidad por la que había pedido estrictamente minutos antes.

"¡¡Sal de una buena vez!!" Exclamó, comenzando a irritarse, y sin saber si ponerse de pie o esperar a que esta persona decidiera marcharse por cuenta propia. "¡¡No estoy de humor para esto, ¿Correcto? Y tampoco creo que las órdenes que di hace un rato fueran tan difícil es de com–!!" Sus palabras murieron en un jadeo profundo antes de que alguien tirara de él por las piernas, hacia abajo, y bruscamente su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua.

Caliente y pedregosa, perfecta para lastimar sus ojos como él lo había esperado.

Pudo ver cómo la silueta delgada de la otra persona se movía en torno a la suya, con elegancia, y sacudió los brazos tratando de salir nuevamente a flote. El cuerpo ajeno rozó suavemente al suyo, y sintiendo cómo ambas pieles chocaban, Bankotsu se impulsó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, llevando tras de sí a la otra persona.

"¡¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!" Jadeó, cuando su cabeza salió del agua, y con una risotada un par de brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo, juguetonamente. "¡¿P-pero q..?!"

"¡¡¡BANKOTSU-ANIKIII(8)!!!" Cantó Jakotsu, a su espalda, y riendo cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El rostro entero de Bankotsu se convirtió en una especie de máscara repleta de emociones entremezcladas; su piel se puso todavía más roja debido a la sangre que bombeó bruscamente hacia su rostro y los ojos enormemente abiertos le dieron un tono cómico a su gesto.

Se quedó un segundo viendo estupefacto la cara sonriente de Jakotsu, muy cerca de la suya, y de pronto, como si el rubor hubiese sido el combustible idóneo, su cuerpo entero se tensó y, con un grito, comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro, desesperadamente.

"¡¡¡A-A-ANASHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Clamó, con las mejillas hirviendo, las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de histeria y la boca abierta al máximo mientras que sus brazos se sacudían con vehemencia. "¡¡¡JAKOTSU, JAKOTSU, ALÉJATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"¡¿Pero por quéeeeee?!" Gimoteó el otro, tratando de mantener su abrazo y agitándose hacia atrás y hacia delante junto con su líder. "¡¡Aniki, aniki, no se mueva tanto, Anikiiii!!" Sus brazos se apretaron todavía más, y repentina y firmemente, embistió el cuerpo pequeño de Bankotsu con un movimiento brusco de sus caderas.

La boca del líder se abrió en un grito mudo que alcanzó a escucharse como un jadeo agudo acompañado de una serie de gotas de agua cayendo pesadamente sobre la superficie del baño caliente.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se ensancharon todavía más y su corazón duplicó la marcha cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de Jakotsu golpeaba tan íntimamente al suyo, y con las pupilas dilatadas, dejó repentinamente de moverse.

"Su cuerpo se siente muy bien..." escuchó a una voz entrecortada susurrando a su oído y enviando una serie de golpes eléctricos a través de su espalda y sus piernas. "...déjeme estar a su lado, _Aniki-chan_..."

"..."

"A-ni-ki! ¯ ..." canturreó la voz de Jakotsu, con su respiración golpeando sobre el cuello tenso de Bankotsu, y con una sonrisita traviesa dejó que una de sus manos se escurriera suavemente sobre el pecho delgado del más joven.

La respiración de Bankotsu comenzó a agitarse entonces, rápidamente, y con la mente repentinamente en blanco escuchó cómo su propio corazón se aceleraba.

No tenía idea de qué estaba sucediéndole, pero aunque sabía que se trataba todo de un simple juego, en aquél momento habría dejado que Jakotsu hiciera cualquier cosa con él...

"...me había estado haciendo falta, aniki..." continuó el mayor, con una voz apagada cargada de una pasión que pocas veces sacaba a relucir. "Aniki, _aniki-chan_..." su mano continuó descendiendo lentamente por el torso de Bankotsu, habiendo llegado ya a su cintura, y suavemente dejó que su nariz se hundiera dentro del cuello delgado de su hermano.

La niebla era cada vez más densa, o al menos fue la impresión que Bankotsu tuvo cuando los dedos largos de Jakotsu avanzaron cada vez más cerca de su ingle. Podía sentir las piernas delgadas del espadachín envueltas alrededor de las suyas, la suave presión de ambos cuerpos y sorpresivamente el toque de los labios en aquél momento limpios de Jakotsu sobre la piel de su hombro derecho.

"J-Jakotsu..." se escuchó a sí mismo jadear, con una voz gutural que le aterró reconocer como la suya, mientras todo su cuerpo se dejaba manipular por el suave tacto de los dedos de su compañero.

"Lo extrañé tanto, aniki-chan... Bankotsu..." en la voz de Jakotsu tampoco sonaba aquél tono afeminado que solía aplicarle, y bruscamente empujó a Bankotsu hacia el frente disfrutando escuchar de sus jadeos apenas perceptibles. "Bankotsu..."

"...ha..."

"_Ban-chan_..."

Las confianzas tomadas en aquél momento no parecían afectar en absoluto al joven líder, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Jakotsu se percató de que su mano había casi llegado al final de su camino sin oposición alguna.

"_Ban-chan..._" repitió, casi jadeando él mismo, y sintiendo cómo repentinamente su corazón comenzaba a ir más rápido.

Había empezado todo como un simple juego a los que era adicto, pero no se esperaba que Bankotsu le dejara ir tan lejos en aquella ocasión.

"_Ban..._"

Pero si en ese momento no se detenía no quería ni imaginar lo que podría terminar haciendo...

"Bankotsu..."

"Jakotsu..." gimió la voz de Bankotsu entonces, estranguladamente, y tratando de dominar desesperadamente la lujuria que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, el mayor se obligó a reprimir un gemido propio.

"...aniki..."

Un fuerte jadeo se escapó de sus labios en ese momento, al sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba bruscamente en una parte de su cuerpo que no era su rostro, y comenzando a volverse todo doloroso tanto para él como para Bankotsu, dejó que ambas manos retrajeran su camino nuevamente hasta la cintura del joven líder.

Y entonces...

Una estruendosa carcajada irrumpió en los baños, agitando las paredes de madera de la posada ahora abandonada, y el agua se revolvió con los cuerpos de Bankotsu y Jakotsu sacudiéndose dentro del baño, desesperadamente.

"¡¡¡Y-YAMETE!!!" Jadeó Bankotsu, con las mejillas todavía ruborizadas y el cejo fruncido mientras su cuerpo se agitaba bajo el del más alto. "¡¡JAKOTSU, YAMERO YO!!"

Riendo, Jakotsu se inclinó hacia el frente y dejó que sorpresivamente sus labios besaran la mejilla de Bankotsu, tan cerca de sus labios que ambos reprimieron un nuevo jadeo.

El rostro entero del más joven se encendió salvajemente casi de inmediato, y dejándose caer sobre la fuerza nula de sus piernas, ambos se hundieron nuevamente en el agua.

"¡¡Yamete!! ¡Yamete, yamete, yamete!" Volvió a chillar, repetidas veces, cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie caliente y trató de escapar de las manos de un repentinamente alegre Jakotsu. "¡¡Yameteeee!!"

"¡¿Pero por quéeee?!" Gimoteó el mayor, tratando de abrazarse nuevamente de la cintura delgada de Bankotsu. "¡Bankotsu no oo-aniki, hace mucho frío y usted está calientitooo!"

"¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES, BAKAYARO?! ¡¡¡ESTÁS EN UN BAÑO TERMAL!!! ¬¬#"

"¡Pero hace fríiiiooo ;0;!" Y cuando se tiraba de nuevo sobre el cuerpo del más joven, éste se incorporó bruscamente y su pie se interpuso con el camino del rostro de Jakotsu, con fuerza.

"¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES!!!" gritó Bankotsu, jadeando repetidas veces y con el rostro todavía ruborizado. Vio a Jakotsu caer hacia atrás, apoyarse sobre las rodillas, y con los ojos bien grandes observarlo fijamente.

".......A-Aniki.........." los ojos verdes de Jakotsu se ensancharon y, ruborizándose, se llevó una mano a la boca en una especie de actitud inocente. "Araaa..."

Levantando las cejas y observando todavía al Jakotsu de rodillas frente a él, la mejilla izquierda de Bankotsu tembló ligeramente, nervioso.

"¿Q-qué..?"

"B-bankotsu no oo-aniki..." repitió el espadachín, sosteniéndose las mejillas ruborizadas mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin borrar la sonrisita estúpida en sus labios o despegar la mirada de la cintura de su líder.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó el menor, comenzando a asustarse, y de pronto el cuerpo de Jakotsu saltando sobre él le hizo retroceder, asustado. "¡¿P-PERO QUÉ DEMO...?!"

"¡¡¡¡QUE BIEN ESTÁ USTED!!!!" Escuchó chillar a Jakotsu, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Apartándose para evitar al mayor (quien se fue a estrellar ridículamente contra una de las rocas que rodeaban el baño), los ojos azules de Bankotsu descendieron bruscamente hacia debajo de su propio cuerpo.

Y sintiendo cómo el rostro entero se le encendía, un gesto de horror en su dibujó en sus facciones.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Su grito resonó nuevamente por toda la posada, sacudiendo el techo que aparentemente no duraría mucho antes de derrumbarse, y se dejó caer dentro del agua violentamente en un intento por ocultar su cuerpo.

Es cierto que había tenido sensaciones inesperadas cuando su cuerpo y el de Jakotsu estuvieron tan cerca, pero...

"¡¡¡SOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gritó, fuertemente ruborizado. No sabía cómo iba a atreverse a darle la cara a Jakotsu nuevamente; no sabía cómo lograría que lo olvidara; o cómo, o cómo...

"Tsk..." escuchó llamar desde el otro extremo del baño, y torpemente se volvió.

De cuclillas sobre una roca, con un enorme parche en la frente y sonriendo amenazadoramente, Jakotsu lo miraba, todavía con los ojos brillando.

"Bankotsu no Oo-aniki ha crecido tanto." dijo, con un empalagoso tonito maternal que logró que la piel de Bankotsu se erizara. "Me siento tan _orgulloso_." Continuó, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo de forma dramática.

"J-Jakotsu, yo..." balbuceó el líder, aterrado de lo que su amigo pudiese pensar de él. "...t-te juro que yo..."

"Aniki..." interrumpió Jakotsu, sonriendo ligeramente, y saltando dentro del agua se aproximó a él casi arrastrándose como una serpiente.

"Jakotsu..." el calor subió por el rostro de Bankotsu, nuevamente, y sus pies retrocedieron por reflejo. Entonces su espalda tocó la superficie caliente de una roca y torpemente la sujetó con ambas manos, asustado ante lo que Jakotsu estuviese tratando de hacer.

Se suponía que él era el líder del Shichinintai. Que era él quien ordenaba. Quien podría tener a quien gustara con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Quien siempre anteponía la razón antes que los sentimientos y que...

...que estaba siendo intimidado por aquél chico alto y delgado de cabello negro. En cuya mirada hubiese podido perderse para siempre, en cuyo cuerpo le hubiese encantado explorar, cuya boca estaba deseoso de...

¡¿QUÉ?!

El rubor en su rostro se extendió y profundizó todavía más, de ser posible, cuando aquél loco pensamiento se atravesó por su cabeza.

La mirada calculadora de Jakotsu frente a él pareció tomar otro tono, los latidos de su corazón se redoblaron, y de pronto el aire en sus pulmones no fue suficiente y tuvo que abrir la boca para poder tragar más.

__

Es el vapor...

Debía ser eso, el vapor. El calor. Una quimera construida con las piezas de la nostalgia y soledad almacenadas tras aquellos quince años. Sólo eso... sólo eso era lo que le confundía.

Lo que le hacía creer que Jakotsu le...

__

No te puede atraer Jakotsu...

"Aniki..."

Pero su voz era tan hermosa, y jadeando en voz alta, supo que sería víctima nuevamente de su hechizo si no hacía algo pronto para evitarlo.

"...usted..."

__

Jakotsu, Jakotsu... No te acerques más...

No podría hacerse responsable de sus actos en aquél momento, y vergonzosamente se dio cuenta de que en aquél punto su ingle latía cada vez con más fuerza.

Casi dolorosamente...

__

J-Jakotsu...

"...usted debería..."

__

Yamete...

Porque si se acercaba más, nuevamente perdería el control y no quería ni imaginar de lo que podría ser capaz...

__

Te necesito...

Esa voz monstruosa no podría ser la suya.

__

Te necesito...

"J-Jakotsu..."

__

Necesito que me toques... te necesito...

"...usted debería..."

__

Jakotsu...

Y fue un gemido lo que se apretó en su garganta. Sus ojos se cerraron casi por inercia, y con las mejillas fuertemente enrojecidas, giró el rostro hacia un costado.

Entonces Jakotsu se detuvo.

Sus ojos tranquilos fijos en el semblante de su líder.

Y era tan hermoso que se sintió repugnante ante el recuerdo de su tonta idea. De sus estúpidos juegos. Completamente desmerecedor de estar a su lado...

Sonriendo tristemente, se inclinó hacia Bankotsu, y con un suspiro apartó los mechones de cabello mojado que cubrían la frente morena.

"...debería terminar de bañarse, Aniki. Así podrá descansar el resto de la noche."

Hubo un momento de silencio en ese punto.

El corazón de Bankotsu no había dejado de palpitar rápidamente; el efímero tacto de los dedos de Jakotsu sobre su rostro había sido bastante para que su ingle golpeara con fuerza y una sensación de histeria se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Si no hacía algo pronto, él iba a...

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó la voz nuevamente alegre del asesino frente a él, y entreabriendo los ojos, pudo ver que Jakotsu le sonreía. "Anikiiii, le ayudaré a tallar su espaldaaa.." Ofreció el otro, con una sonrisita traviesa, y casi horrorizado, se alejó de él con un salto.

"¡¡NO, ALÉJATE!!"

"¡PERO ANIKI, NUNCA SABRÁ LO QUE ES LAVARSE LA ESPALDA SI NO ME DEJA A MÍ HACERLO POR USTED!"

"¡¡¡ANASHITE!!"

"¡¡ANIKI-CHAAAAAAAAAN ;O;!!"

"¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!"

"¡¡LAVARÉ SU ESPALDA!!"

Y tropezando con una roca en el fondo del baño, el cuerpo de Bankotsu cayó pesadamente dentro del agua seguido muy de cerca por el de Jakotsu.

"¡¡Ah, el destino desea que estemos juntos!!" exclamó el más alto, abrazándose a él espontáneamente, y volviendo a sacudir su cuerpo con vehemencia, Bankotsu se aferró a una roca cualquiera, histérico. "¡¡Anikiiiiii!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Las carcajadas de Jakotsu y los gritos de Bankotsu cortaron la tranquilidad de la noche como un cuchillo, y en una habitación cualquiera, sentado junto a las piezas armables de Ginkotsu, Renkotsu frunció el cejo.

"Estúpidos."

Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, indiferentemente.

Y sonriendo, a su lado, Ginkotsu se reclinó sobre la pared.

"Hai, hai."

------------------------------

****

Notas: ¬w¬U aiss.. Se suponía que en este chap aparecería Suikotsu (la escena del baño iba a tomar sólo una parte del capítulo), pero ya ven XD por un momento consideré hacerla más profunda, pero me parece que aún es demasiado pronto para eso (de cualquier modo ya llegará su momento). Juaz... fue un poco triste, pero bueno. Más adelante podremos ver la parte seria del asunto :)


	7. Espinas

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.****

Advertencia: Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing:** Bankotsu x Jakotsu. En este capítulo podremos ver también algo de Renkotsu x Jakotsu :3 Si no les gusta, no lo lean y ya XD****

Glosario: _Ningen_ – Humano.

_Onigiri_ – Bolas de arroz.

_Sake _– Vino hecho a base de arroz.

_Yukata_ – Kimono sencillo utilizado para andar en la casa. No lleva todos los adornos que tendría un kimono normal.__

Capítulo 7.- Espinas.

------------------------------

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron con las primeras horas de la noche, cuando sintió nuevamente deseos de ir al baño. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de que Sesshoumaru no se detendría por algo tan vanal como eso, prefirió encogerse de hombros y buscar la mejor manera de acomodarse para no sentirse mal.

Más sin embargo fue la nieve fría la que tocó su rostro cuando se giró y no el metal duro de la armadura del youkai. Y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que podía moverse, de que el viento no estaba golpeándole duramente como en el instante en que el cansancio le venció, y de que no olía más a perro.

Incorporándose casi de golpe sobre sus rodillas, sintió cómo el nudo deshecho por el viento de su túnica gris se deshacía y caía suavemente sobre su regazo.

Estaba en un claro de un bosque cualquiera, con su shakujou reclinado sobre sus piernas y el cabello suelto. La piel de la nariz se le había congelado y su cuerpo entero tiritaba ligeramente, consecuencias del frío de la noche que aumentaba conforme ésta profundizaba.

La nieve relucía pálida bajo la luz mortecina de la luna llena que se colaba por las ramas secas de los árboles dando al pequeño bosque un aire etéreo y metálico del que Miroku poco pudo disfrutar.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia un punto cualquiera, casi olvidándose de sus propias necesidades y repentinamente preocupado del por qué se encontraba en aquél lugar.

"¿Se habrá marchado?" Inquirió, en voz demasiado baja hasta para él, mientras que se abrazaba a sí mismo como un intento vano de protegerse del viento frío.

¿Es que se había ido?

Tal vez... harto al percatarse de que el joven humano era tan débil incluso para quedar inconsciente durante un miserable viaje... tal vez habría ido en busca de algún otro espiritista que pudiese ayudarle, que fuese más fuerte, que...

"¿Adónde podría irme si tú sigues dormido?" repuso otra voz, apacible y profunda que el monje reconoció de inmediato como la del hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

Volviéndose para verlo, encontró a Sesshoumaru reclinado contra un árbol, con los ojos enterrados en él de forma fría.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"¿Qué?" Bufó el taiyoukai, arrugando el cejo.

Miroku se limitó a observarlo un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza, sonriéndose interiormente.

Le hubiese parecido factible que Sesshoumaru le abandonara al percatarse de que sin el Kazaana en su mano no era más que otro ser humano común y corriente, pero... Realmente debía necesitarle mucho como para haber incluso dejado dormir.

"Ningen..." llamó de pronto la voz vacía de Sesshoumaru, y el monje levantó nuevamente la mirada.

"¿Hai?"

Los ojos dorados del demonio recorrieron ligeramente el cuerpo delgado del houshi, y volviendo a cerrarlos bruscamente, giró su rostro hacia un costado.

"Nos iremos al amanecer." Dijo, simplemente, y fue lo último que Miroku pudo escuchar de él durante aquella noche.

Así que suspirando, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado de invierno.

"Hará frío mañana." Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de que un dolor agudo en el vientre le hiciera recordar que todavía era un humano y tenía necesidades que atender.

------------------------------

"¿Cree que resulte muy difícil encontrar a los demás?" Inquirió la voz de Jakotsu, interrumpiendo quedamente el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos hacía varios minutos ya.

Sentado frente a él, dentro del agua y con la espalda desnuda recargada en una roca redonda, Bankotsu bostezó.

"No sé y no me importa." Dijo, con voz fastidiada. "No tengo ninguna prisa."

Los ojos de Jakotsu se levantaron hacia él, confundidos, y se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que deseaba..."

"Nah, sí lo deseo." Interrumpió el líder. "Pero prisa no tengo."

"...pero.. Esa mujer..."

"Ella no me dio tiempos." Volviéndose hacia él, Bankotsu sonrió ligeramente. "Dijo que éramos libres de hacer lo que deseáramos..."

Inclinando la mirada, Jakotsu pudo ver sus rodillas distorsionadas bajo el agua tibia, borroneadas por el débil movimiento de la superficie y la densa capa de vapor.

"Libres..."

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquella palabra.

"Antes que nada debemos buscarnos una base."

"¿Una base?" repitió el espadachín, sorprendido. "¿Para qué queremos una...?"

"Siempre es necesario un lugar seguro para dormir." respondió el más joven, reacomodándose dentro del agua caliente. "Un lugar en el que nadie pueda molestarnos... y además, tenemos que reunir provisiones." cabeceó, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras arrugaba el cejo en actitud pensativa. "Alimentos, porque aunque hayamos muertos, yo sigo teniendo hambre..." su rostro se iluminó ligeramente con una luz infantil que hacía tiempo no cruzaba sus facciones; sus ojos ligeramente rasgados se ensancharon y con una sonrisa miró al sorprendido Jakotsu frente a él. "¿Tú no, Jakotsu? ¡Me muero de ganas de comerme una pila de Onigiri completa con tres botellas de sake ˆˆ!" exclamó, extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados en un gesto repentinamente aniñado. "¿¿No te gustaría, Jakotsu?? Ne, ne, podemos embriagarnos y celebrar toda la noche cuando estemos todos juntos."

Los ojos de Jakotsu se movieron de un lado a otro conforme su líder se balanceaba, tejiendo planes a corto plazo hiperactivamente. Casi se había olvidado de lo sucedido momentos antes, y ahora ver al _pequeño Bankotsu_ sonriendo era algo que no hubiese cambiado ni por la más pervertida de sus fantasías.

"Y una vez que todo esté en orden..." continuó la voz de Bankotsu, perdiendo abruptamente todo rastro de alegría. "...iré a buscar a ese híbrido..."

_Inuyasha..._

"..Aniki... ¿No cree que sería mejor si...?"

El rostro moreno del más joven se volvió hacia él, violentamente, y con un gesto de ira apretó un puño frente a su cara.

"¡No puedo perdonar a quien se atrevió a arrebatarme lo que más amo en la vida!" gritó, irritado, y vio cómo los ojos verdosos de Jakotsu se ensanchaban. "...sé.. sé que estoy viviendo dentro de un cuerpo muerto..." balbuceó, llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha al pecho, en donde las cicatrices de aquella terrible herida seguían frescas. "...que realmente me encuentro sólo dentro de una imitación de vida, pero..."

Suspiró. Sus ojos azules temblaban ligeramente. Sus mejillas todavía estaban ruborizadas debido al calor del baño y su largo cabello negro se escurría por sus hombros goteando hileras de agua tibia sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

Había una expresión de dolor que pocas veces dejaba ver, oculta la mayor parte del tiempo tras una máscara de alegría y crueldad que rara vez se quitaba.

Y Jakotsu la había visto antes, pero jamás creyó que volviera a suceder..

Porque Bankotsu, sin importar que tan joven fuera, había madurado increíblemente rápido; incluso más que él o que Renkotsu, quienes seguían pensando en sus propios caprichos por encima de los deseos de los demás.

_Creo que el problema es que no amas a nadie..._

Una persona que sufriría eternamente si con esto aquellos a quienes amaba se encontraban a salvo. Quien lo daría todo por lo que creía, deseaba o sentía. Que no se atrevería a preocuparle por voluntad propia, y que de ser necesario sonreiría por siempre sin importar que por dentro su corazón se estuviera rompiendo..

"...pero estamos **vivos**, Jakotsu..." susurró de pronto, en voz baja, y sin saber bien por qué, éste otro se ruborizó.

Estaban vivos, realmente, aunque le costara mucho trabajo terminar de pensar en su situación actual.

"...estamos vivos... una vez más, y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad como hice con la otra..."

"...Aniki..."

La quietud del agua se quebró cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Bankotsu se incorporó, esta vez sin ninguna clase de pudor, y caminó lejos de Jakotsu, hacia la orilla del baño.

"Vamos a vengarnos, Jakotsu..." dijo, con una voz silbante que envió ondas electrizantes por el cuerpo delgado del más alto. "...eso puedo jurártelo." luego se impulsó con una pierna fuera del agua.

Desde adentro Jakotsu pudo verlo vestirse tranquilamente, con el rostro en blanco y la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Le asustaba la idea de que Bankotsu pudiese tratar de vengarse nuevamente, como hacía años; y no es que temiera por la seguridad de su líder, puesto que era él el ser humano más poderoso que existió los últimos 15 años, pero...

"Inuyasha te quitó la vida en una ocasión..." susurró, para sí mismo, con la cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho y el rabillo de los ojos fijos en el perfil lejano de su hermano mayor. "...y no quiero volver a perderte..."

Porque no podía siquiera soportar el pensar en lo que haría si algo malo le llegase a suceder a él...

------------------------------

Cuando Jakotsu salió de los baños la luna estaba ya en el centro del cielo. El frío le calaba sobre el cuerpo humedecido y la delgada tela de su yukata no era suficiente para protegerle de las pequeñas cortadas que el aire gélido le hacía en la piel.

Llevaba el cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros, demasiado agotado como para tomarse la molestia de peinarlo, y curiosamente en aquél momento, incluso porque el frío le había obligado a dejar su ropa sin ninguna clase de dobles provocativo, al verle nadie hubiera podido adivinar que se trataba de Jakotsu.

El extraño espadachín con voz y apariencias femeninas que gustaba de acosar a los chicos lindos hasta matarlos. Enfermo, alterado, desesperante.

Sin embargo la expresión apacible de su rostro y la falta de maquillaje alejaban cualquier clase de indicio de homosexualidad en su persona.

Y fue así que lo vio Renkotsu, de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación que había tomado para él y Ginkotsu (A/N: coff, coff).

"¿Jakotsu?" inquirió de pronto éste, con voz ronca, cuando la figura delgada del capitán apareció bajo la luz que se colaba por una ventana.

Deteniendo sus pasos, el menor de ambos levantó los ojos y le sonrió, débilmente.

"Buenas noches, Renkotsu no Oo-aniki." saludó, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

El turquesa de sus tatuajes en forma de colmillos resplandeció con la débil humedad del agua sobre su rostro, y Renkotsu gruñó algo ininteligible al percatarse de que había estado fijándose mucho en eso.

Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro por un momento, en silencio, sin decidirse ninguno a comenzar una conversación o simplemente alejarse.

Había un débil sentimiento de culpabilidad presionando el pecho de Renkotsu, y ver cómo los ojos tranquilos de Jakotsu seguían observándole en espera de alguna clase de orden o pregunta realmente no ayudaba mucho.

"J-Jakotsu..." dijo finalmente, frotándose la nuca de forma descuidada. "Respecto a..."

"No tiene que decirme nada." interrumpió el otro, simplemente, con una sonrisa. "Todos estábamos asustados. Naraku había estado utilizándonos y, de cualquier modo..." una risa vacía se escapó de sus labios, y jadeando, Renkotsu sintió cómo su estómago se encogía. "...de cualquier modo yo estaba muriéndome..."

"...Jakotsu..."

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Jakotsu se frotó el pelo con una mano.

"Ese lindo hanyou se atrevió a cortarme... y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... No iba a morir, porque de todos modos estoy muerto, pero mientras ese fragmento permaneciera en mi cuerpo, yo seguiría sintiendo dolor..."

Las cejas de Renkotsu se arquearon ligeramente, y dando un paso al frente, vio que Jakotsu levantaba nuevamente la cabeza y echaba a andar una vez más, hacia él.

"No guardo ninguna clase de resentimiento hacia usted, si es lo que deseaba saber."

Y cuando no estuvieron a más de 2 pasos, la luz de la luna dejó ver a Renkotsu que Jakotsu no estaba usando maquillaje; que la sombra de sus ojos había desaparecido y no llevaba colorante en los labios. Que su cabello ligeramente largo no estaba sujeto por el curioso broche azul y caía libre sobre sus hombros delgados.

Y su corazón comenzó a ir más a prisa, mientras retrocedía inconsciente de sus propios actos hasta que su espalda tocó la pared junto a la puerta entreabierta.

"Renkotsu no Oo-aniki..." escuchó decir a Jakotsu, con voz apagada, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron casi de golpe. "...usted..."

"¡Hey!"

Una voz conocida interrumpió bruscamente desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y por reflejo Renkotsu empujó a Jakotsu lejos de él.

El cuerpo delgado se golpeó contra la pared contraria, y con un débil gemido cayó al suelo, aturdido.

"¡¡¡Jakotsu!!!" echando a correr hacia ellos, Bankotsu apareció bajo la luz blanca, con su cabello largo escurriéndose por su espalda, despeinado. Se arrodilló junto al espadachín que se frotaba la nuca con un gesto de enfado, y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. "¿¿Estás bien??" pidió, con una voz preocupada que sorprendió a los otros dos.

Los ojos verdes de Jakotsu se levantaron, temblando ligeramente, y cabeceó.

"No se preocupe, aniki, no fue nada..."

Pero Bankotsu frunció el cejo, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, y volviéndose abruptamente hacia el herrero a su espalda, se puso de pie.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

Abrió Renkotsu la boca tratando de hablar, pero las palabras rehusaban a salir de sus labios.

Sabía que Bankotsu le guardaba rencor desde lo sucedido en Hakurei hacía cinco años; vaya, ni siquiera se negaría a pensar que más que rencor podría tratarse de odio, pero...

"A-Aniki..."

"¡No fue nada, Aniki!" repitió Jakotsu, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su joven líder. "Ya se lo dije, nosotros sólo..."

"No quiero que vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Jakotsu." fue lo único que dijo Bankotsu, ignorando las palabras del espadachín a su espalda, y con una última mirada fría para el comandante, tiró de Jakotsu por un brazo y se alejó a pasos largos.

Éste se limitó a seguirle en silencio, con las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas.

Había una mezcla de emociones cociéndose dentro de su pecho; la felicidad de saber que Bankotsu se interesaba en él, la desesperación al comprobar que realmente el culpable de los conflictos entre ambos líderes estaba siendo él, y todavía más la confusión respecto al comportamiento de Renkotsu allá atrás hacía cosa de nada.

Porque no era él dado a sentir remordimientos; porque junto a Bankotsu era el más cruel de los Siete Guerreros, incluso más que Suikotsu y él juntos, y su conciencia la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía durmiendo dentro de lo más profundo de su ser.

Porque, por encima de todo, él jamás se había disculpado con nadie que no fuese Bankotsu (más por obligación que por verdadero arrepentimiento) ó Ginkotsu, que era el único a quien se admitía amar por encima de todo.

Y había existido entre ambos siempre una insípida relación de recelo y competitividad por el derecho a permanecer al lado de Bankotsu, por lo que nunca antes, incluso en ese momento en que tomó la vida de su cuerpo, se percató de aquél extraño brillo dentro de sus ojos negros.

Y le asustaba...

Más sin embargo cuando los pasos de Bankotsu se detuvieron y su cuerpo golpeó al de él, toda clase de pensamiento se alejó de su mente.

Los brazos del otro se envolvieron alrededor de su torso, y atrayéndole hacia él hasta que no hubo ningún espacio libre entre las telas de ambas ropas, el rostro de Bankotsu se hundió dentro de su cuello.

"No te acerques de nuevo a Renkotsu." escuchó susurrar a su líder, y más que una orden pudo escuchar una petición en su voz. "No quiero volver a perderte..."

Su rostro entero se encendió en rubor y una súbita sensación de vacío subió y bajó por su estómago, enviando descargas eléctricas por toda su piel.

"A-aniki..."

Pero el otro se limitó a apretar su abrazó y, ligeramente, levantar el rostro hasta que con la nariz tocó suavemente su mentón.

"...por favor..."

Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón completamente desbordado, y olvidándose de que Bankotsu podría escucharlos también, asintió frenéticamente y se abrazó también a él, con todo el cuerpo temblándole.

"N-No lo haré, aniki... no voy a dejarlo de nuevo..."

Bankotsu dejó escapar un suspiro apagado.

Y luego nada.

------------------------------

De pie todavía en el mismo sitio, escuchando el viento frío golpear los techos de la posada, Renkotsu apretó con fuerza sus puños.

No sabía bien que le había ocurrido minutos antes ni comprendía tampoco por qué su sangre hirvió de tal forma cuando Jakotsu estuvo tan cerca...

_Admite que siempre te ha sucedido..._ susurró una voz horrible dentro de su propia cabeza, y sacudiéndola con fuerza, giró el rostro, ruborizado.

"Maldita sea..."

Y todos el odio que había almacenado siempre por Bankotsu no fueron suficientes para expresar lo que en aquél momento estaba sintiendo por él.

"A-niki..." llamó la voz rasposa de Ginkotsu desde adentro entonces, y tratando de olvidarse de todo, volvió a abrir la puerta y a entrar al cuarto.

Sabía bien que su compañero iba a preguntar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada.

Porque todo el repudio que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos no concernía a nadie que no fuese él mismo.

Así que no dijo nada.

------------------------------

**Notas:** Más capítulos de relleno -.-U Y no he podido introducir a Suikotsu-sama T-T!! Bien, me hizo gracia la idea de Renkotsu disputándose con Bankotsu por el amor de Jakotsu (¿o al revés? ñeje ¬w¬ todo puede suceder, lol) así que aquí está XD Pronto vendrá el primer beso, y aunque aún no sé quién dará el primer paso, los últimos dos capítulos son bastante sugestivos xPPP Y ahora me voy a dormir, porque mañana tengo clases ¬¬ (Sólo dos semanas más y seré libre para escribir todo el día y toda la noche si así lo deseo! Weeee!)


	8. Suikotsu

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

_Capítulo 8.-Suikotsu._

------------------------------

"No son como las de Suikotsu.." comentó Bankotsu, caminando a un costado de Jakotsu.

Llevaba puestos en ambas manos un par de guantes de piel negra con garras saliendo de los nudillos, y con curiosidad observaba la luz del sol matutino reflejándose sobre el metal de éstas desde cualquier ángulo posible.

Jakotsu frunció el cejo y se frotó la nuca, irritado.

"Pues eso fue todo lo que pude encontrar en esa aldea." dijo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. "No había ningún palacio cerca o alguna tienda de armamentos en donde pudiera encontrar algo mejor."

Los ojos azules de Bankotsu le miraron, por un momento, y luego sonrió.

"Supongo que estará bien para él, como sea."

Luego se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno sumido dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

Era Jakotsu quien conocía bien el lugar donde Suikotsu había caído cinco años atrás y ambos habían salido aquella mañana del pequeño pueblo ahora destruido en el que se encontraba la vieja posada.

Agradecidamente, Renkotsu había alegado que tenía que buscar materiales para reconstruir el cuerpo de Ginkotsu y que no podría acompañarles, aunque no era precisamente que Bankotsu le hubiese invitado a ir con ellos.

Así que ahora caminaban solos por algún camino abandonado cerca de un viejo campo de cultivo muerto.

"Keh." exclamó de pronto Bankotsu, frunciendo el cejo, cuando tras haber retirado el guante de su mano derecha rasgó la piel de sus dedos con las garras de metal. La sangre goteó espesa por su mano, y arqueando las cejas, la levantó hasta que estuvo frente a sus ojos.

"¡Aniki!" llamó Jakotsu, junto a él, asustado repentinamente. "¿¿Qué pasó?? ¡¿Le duele mucho?!"

Pero su histeria fue repentinamente interrumpida por la mirada de Bankotsu, quien sin ninguna muestra de dolor había levantado el rostro y lo veía con los ojos ligeramente estrechos.

"Jakotsu..."

El más alto de ellos jadeó y asintió casi de golpe.

"¿¿Quiere que busque agua para...??"

"No.." repuso Bankotsu. "Sólo dime si es sangre..."

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los ojos verdosos de Jakotsu se inclinaron sobre la herida en la mano derecha de su líder, y luego, casi cuidadosamente, cabeceó una vez más.

"No debemos dejar que se infecte, porque podría..."

"No entiendo." cortó nuevamente el más joven, apretando el guante entre su puño izquierdo. "¿Por qué estoy sangrando?"

Los ojos de Jakotsu se ensancharon.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Estamos hechos de barro." explicó el otro, simplemente. "No podemos... nuestro cuerpo no está vivo..."

El recuerdo de su pelea con Inuyasha cerca de aquél extraño templo apareció dentro de su cabeza como una película, y frunciendo el cejo, pudo recordar claramente que en aquella ocasión, cuando su mano fue cortada, no pudo sentir nada salvo un extraño cosquilleo antes de perder las sensaciones por completo.

Porque una vez que la Shikon no Tama perdía contacto con su cuerpo éste quedaba reducido a huesos cubiertos por la tela de su ropa. Así que entonces la sangre no debería...

"No debería preocuparse por eso..." escuchó decir a Jakotsu, y levantando la mirada, se topó con el rostro ligeramente afligido de su subordinado. "Bankotsu no Oo-aniki... en estos momentos nos encontramos con vida, y si no nos preocupamos por nosotros mismos, ¿Entonces quién va a hacerlo?"

Las mejillas de Bankotsu enrojecieron ligeramente en ese momento, cuando las manos delgadas de Jakotsu sostuvieron a las suyas suavemente. La herida se había agrietado en la piel de sus dedos, goteando una hilera espesa de gotas carmines a través del guante negro de su mano, hasta manchar la manga blanca de su camisa.

"No podemos confiar en alguien más para ayudarnos, aniki..." continuó el espadachín, en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Y un fuerte jadeo se escuchó cuando la lengua tibia y húmeda de Jakotsu se posó sobre la mano del joven líder del Shichinintai, quien se había ruborizado extremadamente.

"J-Jakotsu, ¿Qué...?"

Rompiendo un trozo de su bufanda, el más alto vendó la mano lastimada y depositó un beso suave sobre la curación. Luego se incorporó, sonriendo, y casi en actitud maternal palpó la cabeza de Bankotsu.

"Además, a Suikotsu-niichan no va a gustarle ver tanta sangre." fue lo único que dijo, antes de reacomodarse la bufanda sobre el cuello. "Por cierto que el paisaje ha cambiado durante los últimos años, pero aquellas rocas me parecen conocidas." comentó, antes de echar a andar nuevamente, a pasos largos.

Y tras un segundo de permanecer de pie en el mismo sitio, atontado y mirando fijamente la nuca de Jakotsu, Bankotsu cabeceó.

"¡Espera!"

------------------------------

El frío reducía conforme el camino al sur se acortaba.

En algunos árboles las primeras hojas estaban brotando y la mayoría de los estanques y pantanos se habían descongelado.

Un delgado manto de pasto recién nacido cobijaba las colinas alrededor del camino montañoso que habían tomado durante las primeras horas del día, y lejos la luz del sol les daba de frente al rostro.

La luz sin embargo era agradable sobre sus cuerpos ligeramente entumecidos por el frío tras una noche a la intemperie, y mentalmente Sesshoumaru agradeció que el monje no fuera tan inoportuno como sus compañeros de viaje.

El miedo era un sedante bastante efectivo, y si deseaba que siguiera funcionando, no debía permitirle al humano tomar confianzas para con él.

Así que continuó caminando al frente, tras haberse percatado de que el método aéreo no era conveniente para la salud de su acompañante.

Más aún cuando el estornudo número treinta en esa mañana logró escaparse de labios del sacerdote.

Había estado así desde la noche anterior, cuando no pudo dormir después de haberse despertado y trató inútilmente de encender una fogata para calentarse. Y él hubiera deseado decirle que la madera húmeda no era muy inflamable que digamos si su orgullo de taiyoukai se lo hubiese permitido.

Así que se limitó a escucharle, gruñir interiormente y suplicar a quien tuviera que suplicar porque aquella criatura se dignara a aparecer y no tuviese que seguir necesitando del monje.

Entonces de pronto se detuvo, levantando la mirada, y Miroku, a su espalda, se detuvo a tiempo para no tropezar con él.

Había una corriente frente a ellos que ninguno había previsto. Algunos trozos de hielo todavía flotaban sobre la superficie, arrastrados hacia el mar, y el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas de la orilla rompía bruscamente la quietud del paisaje.

Acercándose al borde, Miroku inclinó la cabeza.

Mediría aproximadamente diez metros de ancho, obviamente mucho más de lo que él era capaz de saltar incluso con todo su entrenamiento, y los trozos de hielo eran demasiado pequeños como para apoyarse en ellos.

Así que, sin decir nada, introdujo el mango de su shakujou dentro del agua para medir la profundidad.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru le miraron, inexpresivos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Y Miroku rió, entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

"No voy a poder cruzar." explicó, en voz baja, sin volverse para ver al youkai.

Su cabello ligeramente largo (había extraviado la cinta con la que lo ataba durante el vuelo del día anterior) se agitó bruscamente con una ráfaga de viento, y sonriendo, se frotó la nuca con una mano. "Es muy profundo para mí."

Arqueando las cejas, Sesshoumaru volvió el rostro hacia el río frente a ellos.

"Inútil." fue lo único que dijo, antes de que su único brazo envolviera bruscamente la cintura delgada del humano y sus pies se desprendieran abruptamente del suelo.

Escuchó cómo el otro dejaba escapar una exclamación que no alcanzó a entender, y con la vista fija en el otro lado del río, logró contenerse de volverse para ver el rostro del houshi.

Su cuerpo apenas se sacudió cuando sus piernas se doblaron ligeramente al tocar el suelo húmedo de la otra orilla, y sin ninguna clase de consideración, empujó al monje lejos de él antes de reemprender la marcha.

Tropezando, Miroku se apoyó sobre su shakujou, cuyos anillos se mecieron y chocaron unos contra otros, y con el cejo fruncido miró a Sesshoumaru alejándose de él.

En realidad caminaba muy despacio, pero no podía saber si estaba esperándolo o esa era su forma de caminar, por lo que no pudo enfadarse con él.

Se echó algunos mechones de pelo hacia atrás, y acomodándose la túnica, volvió a estornudar.

Luego lo siguió.

------------------------------

Los huesos de Suikotsu eran mucho más anchos que los de Renkotsu, pero fueron también más difíciles de encontrar; puesto que el sitio en donde había muerto estaba alejado del enorme cráter y el veneno era menos denso en el aire, algunas personas habían conseguido construir una vieja aldea sobre aquél lugar, enterrando los restos del joven doctor bajo alguna de sus construcciones.

Estaba ya avanzada la tarde cuando, tras haber asesinado al resto de los pobladores, Jakotsu dio un gritito y llamó a Bankotsu, quien buscaba en el patio trasero de una casa.

"¡Suikotsu-niisan!" exclamó el más alto, arrodillándose junto a los restos de su compañero esparcidos bajo el piso de una de las habitaciones en la que una mujer se encontraba degollada a pocos metros. "¿¿Qué te han hecho??" gimoteó, sujetando suavemente un hueso cualquiera y abrazándolo contra sí.

Había sido siempre Suikotsu su segundo mejor amigo (Bankotsu iba a tener siempre el primer puesto) y era doloroso encontrar el estado lamentable de su osamenta.

Arqueando sus cejas, Bankotsu se arrodilló a su lado.

"No es nada que no tenga solución..." murmuró, buscando dentro de su bolsillo (A/n: ¿Bankotsu danna-sama tiene bolsillos O.o?) una de las joyas falsas.

"Pero.." chilló Jakotsu, viendo a Bankotsu con ojos llorosos y abrazado al hueso.

"No te preocupes por eso." sonrió su líder, ligeramente, aunque Jakotsu alcanzó a percibir un ligero gesto de enfado en sus facciones.

Y ruborizándose (¿Estaba celoso?) depositó nuevamente el hueso en el suelo, junto a los demás.

Con un suspiro, Bankotsu empujó la Shikon dentro de la boca de Suikotsu, quien tras un momento casi interminable comenzó a reunir cada parte de su estructura, formando huesos inexistentes de polvo y rocas, y tornándose cada uno de ellos viscoso y mojado.

Poniéndose de pie, el líder del Shichinintai caminó hasta la puerta de la pequeña habitación, sin hacer ningún caso de la mujer muerta que acababa de patear, y se cubrió la manga con su propio guante de forma que las manchas de sangre quedaran fuera de la vista del doctor.

Afuera el pasillo estaba solo y tranquilo, siendo el crujido de los huesos de Suikotsu y, en el otro extremo del corredor, el gemido suave de una persona tratando de arrastrarse fuera de la casa lo único que rompía el agradable silencio que los rodeaba.

La sangre de Suikotsu se escuchó goteando desde el cuerpo seguramente ya casi reconstruido, y nuevamente la imagen de su propio plasma escurriendo por su mano regresó a su cabeza.

¿¿De dónde había venido?? ¿Por qué, si se suponía que no eran más que no-muertos que habían vuelto a la tierra dentro de un cuerpo fabricado de barro y huesos unidos a base de magia oscura, sus miembros parecían estar vivos?

Flexionó los dedos de su mano derecha, todavía envueltos por el trozo de la bufanda de Jakotsu, y viéndolos fijamente se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sentir dolor.

El dolor retardado de una herida abierta.

¿¿Pero por qué...??

"Aniki..." llamó Jakotsu, a su espalda, y se volvió en aquél momento, decidiendo que más tarde se encargaría de limpiar sus heridas y de preocuparse por encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al encontrarse con que, en el piso, un hombre desnudo de cabello negro y largo le veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Hey, Suikotsu." saludó, caminando hasta él.

La mirada asustada del doctor se posó firmemente en él, y casi por instinto retrocedió ligeramente.

Entonces Bankotsu se detuvo, observando bien el rostro de su compañero.

"Los tatuajes..." suspiró Jakotsu, sosteniendo a Suikotsu por un brazo y sintiendo cómo éste se estremecía. "Él..."

"Keh." fue la única respuesta de Bankotsu, quien sacudía ya los guantes con garras frente a su rostro.

Todavía sentado sobre el piso, completamente aterrado y confundido, Suikotsu sostuvo la mirada de su líder, cuyo rostro, por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba familiar.

"¿Quiénes..?" comenzó, sintiendo cómo la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente.

No podía recordar lo que estaba haciendo en aquél lugar, cómo había llegado hasta ahí y quiénes eran las dos personas frente a él.

_¿Quiénes?_

"¡¡La niña!!" fue lo primero que pudo exclamar, cuando la imagen de una pequeña agonizando entre sus brazos golpeó sus recuerdos. "¡¿Dónde está la...?!" sus brazos estaban vacíos ahora, llenos de cicatrices y completamente desnudos.

¿¿Por qué estaba desnudo??

"Tranquilízate." sonrió Jakotsu, suspirando, y sin más, arrojó el par de guantes con garras hacia el hombre en el suelo.

Y si bien la cara cruel de su doble identidad se encontraba durmiendo en aquél momento, no fue difícil para Suikotsu sujetar el armamento en pleno vuelo sin sufrir ninguna clase de rasguño.

Su rostro se contorsionó en un gesto de terror cuando pudo ver bien de qué se trataba.

"¡¿Pe-pero qué...?!"

Riendo, Bankotsu se inclinó hacia él.

"No te preocupes por eso, Suikotsu." sonrió, palpando suavemente la frente del médico. "Un poco de sangre será suficiente para que te sientas como nuevo."

El horror de Suikotsu se acrecentó cuando se percató de que su tacto le agradaba.

------------------------------

**Notas:** o.o este es un capítulo muy corto ..pero como sea. Suikotsu merecerá una parte de la historia para él solito más adelante :3 (waaah, lo amo! ;o;) En el capítulo siguiente: el beso o.o (espero), y muy pronto podremos ver a Inuyasha viajando en compañía de su hermano mayor (o al menos tratando de hacerlo XD)

Referente a la serie, en el momento en que estoy escribiendo esto han mencionado algo sobre la destrucción de la Shikon. Bien, personalmente desde un principio supuse que eso sucedería o.o (casi nunca le permiten a uno divertirse en esa clase de animes), más sin embargo, si yo la borraba del mapa, la trama tendría que volverse más complicada o-o y sinceramente, el enemigo de este fanfic ha sido creado más que nada como pretexto para hacer volver al Shichinintai, por lo que no deseo hacerle mucho escándalo XD Como sea, en caso de desear eliminar la perla, tengo ya un pretexto para el fic o.o así que será cosa suya si desean que exista todavía o que se trate de un mundo en el que no haya más Shikon que las réplicas de este youkai.

**Nota aparte:** Ya sé que en el anime en varias ocasiones Jakotsu sangró o-o (cuando le dispararon, por ejemplo), y la verdad no estoy muy segura porque sólo he visto una vez ese capítulo, pero me parece que en la ocasión en que la flecha de Kagome rompió la mano de Bankotsu, ésta simplemente se convirtió en huesos sin ninguna gota de sangre o.oU... es todo, además de que la escena me gusta como está, lol.


	9. Mis garras de acero

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing** Suikotsu x Bankotsu, Jakotsu x Bankotsu

**Glosario:** _Tadaima_ – Hemos vuelto.

_Onii__-chan_ – Quiere decir hermano, pero también puede ser empleado para decir _amante_.

_Nandemo_ – Nada.

_Shouji_ – Las puertas de papel que aparecen mucho en Ranma 12 o.o

_Nan__ da to?_ – ¿Qué dices?

_Gomen__ nasai_ – Perdóname.

_Nani_ – Qué!

_Capítulo 9.-Mis garras de acero._

-

"Escúchame..." la voz de Bankotsu rompió el silencio luego de varios minutos de haber venido caminando sin atreverse ninguno a decir nada.

Suikotsu les había seguido, pese a que no entendía lo que sucedía, porque, después de todo, aquellas personas parecían conocerle. Y porque, muy en el fondo, todavía deseaba ir en busca de aquella niña...

Así que levantó la cabeza, con su cabello negro ahora sujeto en una coleta y unas ropas sin armadura sobre su cuerpo, y vio con atención el perfil del joven que caminaba a su lado.

"Lo más probable es que en estos momentos no nos recuerdes, y que no vayas a hacerlo pronto..." dejando escapar un suspiro agotado, los ojos azules de Bankotsu buscaron el rostro de Suikotsu. "...pero la verdad es que te conocimos hace más de 17 años." dijo, y los ojos del doctor se ensancharon.

"¿17 años¿T-tanto tiempo..?" se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y repentinamente, un gruñido ahogado se escapó de su garganta. "¿P-por qué no puedo recordarlo..?" jadeó, sujetándose la frente con la palma extendida.

Sus cejas estaban arqueándose escandalosamente, y a pocos pasos de él, Jakotsu lo miraba, preocupado.

Diecisiete años eran muchos. Los suficientes como para grabar en tu memoria el rostro de una persona.

Pero entonces¿Por qué no podía recordarles? No. La última imagen que seguía firme en su cabeza era el rostro agonizante de aquella niña; el crujido de la madera consumiéndose entre las llamas, el aroma del humo y las voces histéricas de los campesinos pidiéndole que escapara.

"�¡No voy a dejarla morir!" pudo escucharse a sí mismo gritando, mientras movía los labios en una exclamación muda, y bruscamente abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

Bankotsu se había detenido justo frente a él y lo miraba, con la sombra del ocaso oscureciendo su rostro.

"Suikotsu..."

"�¡La niña!" volvió a gritar, sujetando con fuerza el cuello de la ropa de Bankotsu. "¡Tengo que encontrarla¡Ella podría estar... ELLA...!"

"¡Suikotsu, esa niña está muerta!" exclamó Bankotsu, con voz firme, y la mirada aterrada de Suikotsu se profundizó todavía más.

_¿Muerta?_

Pero no podía ser... ella aún respiraba cuando... ¡Y el fuego!

"¡No, es mentira!" chilló, e involuntariamente sus piernas cederrón bajo su cuerpo. "�¡Por favor¡Tengo que encontrarla! ...por favor, ayúdame..."

Sin decir nada, Bankotsu sujetó los hombros del médico.

"Suikotsu..." llamó, pero él no le respondió. "...todo va a estar bien..."

En silencio, desde un punto considerablemente alejado, Jakotsu suspiró.

Estaría haciendo falta un poco de sangre para que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo.

Y no es que le desagradase el doctor, sino que era más divertido estar con el asesino.

El problema era que no deseaba hacer sufrir a Suikotsu de una forma tan repentina... y entonces lo recordó.

"En aquella ocasión..." dijo, finalmente, y la mirada de Bankotsu se levantó hasta él. "...en esa ocasión, antes de que Sesshoumaru llegase, sucedió algo extraño con Suikotsu..."

Bankotsu arqueó las cejas, curioso e instándole a continuar.

"En el momento en que le vi..." sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia el médico, quien le devolvió la mirada, asustado. "...creí que había vuelto a ser éste torpe, pero... cuando los aldeanos llegaron... Suikotsu los atacó sin ninguna consideración.."

"¿Qué?" los ojos azules del líder se ensancharon ligeramente, y el doctor se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido.

"Me dijo que finalmente había conseguido un equilibrio mental como nunca antes, que la confusión dentro de su cabeza había terminado... era muy extraño.. Pensé que no volveríamos a ver ni al médico ni al asesino, pero entonces... bueno..."

"¿Dices que Suikotsu consiguió controlarse?" volviéndose para ver a Suikotsu, el lancero colocó una mano sobre el hombro del doctor, quien jadeó débilmente. "Vaya, me hubiese gustado haber visto eso..."

"Pero ahora..."

"¿Y a qué viene todo esto?"

"Bueno... tal vez deberíamos dejarle ir a buscar a esa niña... como la última vez.." sugirió Jakotsu, sonriendo ligeramente. "Quizá si vuelve a suceder algo parecido, pueda entrar en razón..."

Pero a Bankotsu no le agradó la idea. Porque la última vez había sido bastante incómodo hacerle regresar hasta ellos. Y el hecho de tener que pasar más tiempo alejado de Suikotsu tampoco le parecía.

Se limitó a sacudir negativamente su cabeza antes de palpar suavemente los brazos fornidos del doctor.

"...es tarde, volvamos a casa."

Jakotsu sabía que no le haría cambiar de parecer.

Así que no protestó.

-

Llegaron a la aldea abandonada con las primeras horas de la noche.

La luna menguante brillaba ya en la mitad del cielo y su débil luz iluminaba los techos nevados de la vieja posada.

Jakotsu se adelantó a subir la escalinata de madera que adornaba el pórtico cuando hubieron arribado, y perezosamente abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco.

"�¡Tadaima!" exclamó, y su voz resonó por todos los corredores vacíos.

Aunque no esperaba que Renkotsu acudiera a su saludo, secándose las manos en un delantal, sonriendo y pidiéndoles que pasaran a cenar.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios cuando la imagen apareció en su cabeza, pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato cuando, sorprendentemente, el comandante apareció caminando por el corredor oscuro, a pasos cortos y viéndolos de mala gana.

"¿Lo encontraron?" fue su saludo, y sonriendo, Jakotsu cabeceó.

"Está afuera, con Bankotsu no Oo-aniki." afirmó, entrando en la casa y dando paso a un contrariado Suikotsu de pie todavía en la calle en compañía del joven líder.

Las cejas de Renkotsu se arquearon ligeramente.

"Ah, es ese doctor de nuevo." dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Seguramente no los recuerda."

Riendo, Jakotsu asintió.

"Está un poco cansado, así que Bankotsu no Oo-aniki nos pidió que camináramos despacio. Y también se siente confundido..."

El sonido de una pila de nieve cayendo sobre la cabeza de Suikotsu seguido por un grito apagado confirmó las palabras del espadachín, quien volvió a reír y pasó de largo a Renkotsu, a pasos largos.

"Iré a buscar algo para comer." fue lo único que dijo, antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

De pie en el umbral de la puerta, Renkotsu frunció el cejo.

Había estado esperando que Suikotsu conservara la cordura para pedirle que se encargase de suturar algunas de las heridas en el cuerpo de Ginkotsu, pero siendo aquél inútil doctor quien había vuelto a casa, simplemente no le servía de nada.

Así que se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, pensando en que sería buena idea poner a calentar las piezas de Ginkotsu en el horno de la cocina.

-

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó finalmente Suikotsu, tras un par de minutos de haber visto a _la chica_ entrar a la casa. Le parecía haber visto a un hombre recibirla, pero no estaba seguro de eso.

Y de todos modos no quería saberlo.

De pie a un costado de él, el otro chico se llevó las manos a la nuca y sonrió.

"Es nuestra base temporal." declaró, observando con ojos críticos la estructura. "Está un poco vieja, pero era lo mejor que este pueblo podía ofrecernos."

Los ojos marrones de Suikotsu se volvieron hacia él, confundidos.

"¿Base¿Somos soldados o algo así?"

Riendo entre dientes, Bankotsu asintió.

"Algo así."

Quedándose en silencio un momento más, Suikotsu inclinó la cabeza.

En aquél lugar el suelo todavía estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque el sol calentaba ya durante el medio día. Tenía un poco sobre la cabeza y los hombros, y sin necesidad de volverse, supo que aquél chico lo estaba mirando, divertido.

Era incómodo.

"B-Bankotsu-sama.." llamó, y el muchacho cabeceó.

"¿Hmm?"

Se sintió repentinamente torpe cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y cabeceando, desvió la mirada.

"N-Nandemo..."

Mirándolo con un gesto de confusión, Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos.

Suikotsu estaba más raro de lo normal...

Pero como estaba haciendo frío, decidió que ya pensaría en eso después de tomar un baño y una cena caliente.

Así que sonriendo empujó a Suikotsu por la espalda, hacia las escaleras.

"Maa!" exclamó, haciendo caso omiso del cuerpo tensado del doctor. "Adentro, adentro, tengo frío."

Y, nervioso, Suikotsu supo que no podría negarse a sus peticiones.

-

Habían cenado en silencio, en compañía de un hombre que había dicho llamarse Renkotsu y que no paró de verle con un gesto extraño.

Sólo algo de verduras encurtidas y una poca de carne seca que Jakotsu había encontrado en la cocina todavía en buen estado, pero había estado bien para él.

Ni siquiera tenía hambre, así que era ya bastante decir que se había terminado la comida.

Y todavía seguía confundido.

No podía recordar nada respecto a los últimos diecisiete años, lo que había sido de aquella niña y el hecho de por qué se encontraba desnudo en aquella casa hacía apenas un par de horas.

Su mirada marrón comenzó a vagar momentos después, cuando Renkotsu se incorporó, y sin volverse para verlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia al chico de la trenza (quien dicho sea de paso pareció ignorarle) antes de marcharse del comedor.

Una pequeña campanita se mecía en el umbral del shouji, acariciada por el viento frío que entraba por la puerta abierta y produciendo un suave tintineo.

Era relajante... el aroma del té de Jakotsu, el licor de Bankotsu (¿no era demasiado joven para beber?) y las galletas de canela; del bambú, de la nieve, de la primavera que se abría paso entre las densas cortinas neblinosas del invierno.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así...

"Suikotsu.."

Incluso su voz fue agradable para él, aunque de eso se dio cuenta casi desde el primer momento. Lo suficientemente grave para su edad, pero todavía provista de la sutil alegría del niño.

No hubiera podido resistirse a su llamado...

"¿Te gustaría darte un baño antes de ir a dormir?"

Volviéndose, sonrió ligeramente.

Bankotsu lo miraba, y del otro lado de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos, Jakotsu hacía lo mismo.

"No quiero molestar.." dijo, amablemente.

"¡Keh!" exclamó Bankotsu, riendo. "No es molestia, recuerda que estás entre amigos."

_Amigos..._

¿Cómo podían ser sus amigos si ni siquiera podía recordarlos?

"...Bankotsu-sama..."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bankotsu se incorporó y golpeó una mano sobre la mesa de madera.

"¡No me llames así, me haces sentir viejo!" exclamó, infantilmente, ante las miradas curiosas de sus dos subordinados.

"¿..e-entonces cómo quiere que...?"

"Como Suikotsu es Suikotsu," sonrió el líder, frotándose la nuca. "puedes decirme _onii__-chan_." su voz cobró un airecito seductor justo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en sus labios.

Las mejillas del doctor enrojecieron súbitamente, y en su lugar, Jakotsu escupió todo el té que acababa de beber sobre la cara de Bankotsu.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego, con una mano, el más joven de ellos limpió su rostro.

"¿Qué ��?" gruñó, viendo de reojo a Jakotsu, quien se había ruborizado también y lo miraba con los ojos ensanchados. "Después de todo, todos nosotros somos hermanos¿O no?"

La piel de las mejillas de Jakotsu enrojeció todavía más, torpemente, y aún más torpe se puso de pie.

"N-nada..." balbuceó, tratando de ocultar el tono tembloroso de su voz. "Iré... a darme un baño..."; no se volvió para despedirse de Suikotsu, y a pasos largos se alejó por un pasillo cualquiera.

Observando confundido el sitio por donde acababa de marcharse, Bankotsu se rascó la frente desordenando varios mechones de su cabello negro.

"¿Qué le pasa?" sacudiendo su cabeza, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. "En ocasiones Jakotsu me da miedo..." sus ojos se giraron hacia Suikotsu, quien lo miraba a él con aire ido. "¿Ne, Suikotsu?"

Sonrojándose un poco más, Suikotsu cabeceó.

"¿Hnn?"

"¿No te da miedo Jakotsu?" inquirió, sonriendo, y aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que su subordinado parecía nervioso.

"Bueno.. no sé, es _una chica_ muy..."

Los ojos de Bankotsu se ensancharon, ligeramente, y torció la boca de forma graciosa.

"¿Chica¿Jakotsu?" dejando que una risita entrecortada se escapara de sus labios, sacudió su mano derecha frente al rostro de Suikotsu. "No, Jakotsu es un chico."

Silencio.

La mirada marrón de Suikotsu tembló ligeramente.

"�¿C-chico?"

"Seguro." rió Bankotsu, divertido. "Sin embargo es muy _hermoso_¿No crees?" sus propias mejillas enrojecieron, tenuemente, y Suikotsu se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

Nunca alguien le había dicho a él que era bien parecido, y el hecho de opinar respecto a un muchacho que parecía chica no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado...

"Como sea, _nunca_ le llames _chica_ de frente porque no vivirías para contarlo." agregó el joven líder, incorporándose, y alegremente tendiendo una mano hacia el doctor sentado a la mesa. "Vamos, tú también necesitas darte un baño."

Y tras un momento de dudar, mirarlo tímidamente y asentir, Suikotsu tomó la mano de Bankotsu.

Se sentía muy agradable el calor de otro cuerpo, por lo que no se opuso cuando Bankotsu le echó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y se apoyó contra su hombro.

"Hace frío." fue lo único que le escuchó decir, y sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizó.

-

Jakotsu no se volvió para verlos cuando entraron en el baño, entre las risas divertidas de Bankotsu y los comentarios entrecortados de Suikotsu.

Se quedó simplemente sentado en una esquina apartada dentro del agua, con la espalda apoyada contra una roca cualquiera y el rostro levantado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y el cabello le caía largo sobre los hombros.

Escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo entrando al agua, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Sería Bankotsu, porque fue bastante ruidoso.

_Bankotsu..._

No entendía bien lo que había estado sintiendo desde que Suikotsu regresó.

Es decir, en un principio era él el más emocionado con la idea de volver a verlo; incluso podría decir que su actitud anterior había estado incomodando a su líder, pero...

"_�¡Tienes el pelo muy sucio!_"

"_¿Q-qué hace, Bankotsu-sama?_"

"_¡Que no me llames así!_"

Los brazos del más joven se cerraron alrededor del cuello del doctor, quien enrojeció violentamente.

Justo en el momento en que el espadachín abría sus ojos...

_�¡Aniki!_

Ver el cuerpo de Bankotsu inclinado sobre el de Suikotsu de aquella forma envió una sensación atronadora a través de los sentidos de Jakotsu, y bruscamente giró el rostro.

_¿Por qué se comporta así?_

�¿Es que no veía que estaba lastimándolo¿O acaso quería vengarse de la forma en la que Jakotsu pareció preocuparse por Suikotsu en un principio?

�¡Pero claro que iba a preocuparse, se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos!

_Bankotsu..._

Admitía que estaba celoso.

Porque no podía tolerar el compartir la atención de su querido aniki con alguien más, ni siquiera con Suikotsu.

Y el simple hecho de pensar en que pudiese estar molesto con él le aterraba.

"Por supuesto que no lo hice a propósito..." susurró, sintiendo cómo el agua goteaba desde su pelo mojado hasta sus hombros. "No quería que..."

"¿Nan da to?"

Los ojos de Jakotsu se abrieron de golpe, horrorizados, y el rostro bronceado de Bankotsu frente al suyo apareció entre la niebla.

"¿No querías hacer qué?"

La cara del mayor desapareció dentro de una mancha carmesí, y sacudiendo la cabeza de forma torpe, se impulsó hacia un costado.

"�¡N-NANDEMO!"

"¿Jakotsu?"

Deteniéndose abruptamente, Jakotsu inclinó la cabeza.

"G-gomen nasai..."

Frunciendo el cejo, Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Pasa algo contigo?"

El silencio de Jakotsu fue su única respuesta, y confundido se frotó el mentón con dos de sus dedos.

"�¿Te sientes mal¿Es porque hace frío?"

"...n-no... no se preocupe por mí, aniki... yo sólo..."

"Si tienes algún problema deberías decírmelo para tratar de solucionarlos juntos." repuso Bankotsu, y los ojos verdosos de Jakotsu se levantaron hacia él, temblorosos.

"...Aniki..." las mejillas del más alto ardían, y torpemente se cubrió la boca para ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba por escaparse de sus labios. "...usted..."

"No es bueno para Suikotsu que nos mostremos irritables con él, al menos hasta que despierte." agregó el más joven, y groseramente Jakotsu volvió a desviar la mirada, con todo amago de sonrisa muerto en su boca y el gesto ceñudo. "Anda, seguro que le haría bien que tú..."

"�¿Es que no puede pensar en nada que no implique a Suikotsu!" explotó el espadachín, sin atreverse a mirarlo. "�¡Desde que él regresó usted no se ha apartado de su lado¡Jugando con él, riendo¿Por qué no hizo eso con Ginkotsu, con Renkotsu, _o conmigo_!"

Los ojos azules de Bankotsu se estiraron, sorprendidos, y retrocedió ligeramente.

"¿N-Nani?"

"�¡Sólo habla de Suikotsu¡Sólo está con Suikotsu!" continuó Jakotsu, con el rostro fuertemente ruborizado y los ojos cerrados. "¡Pero no es Suikotsu el único que existe, porque todavía habemos tres más en esta casa, y también nos hace falta que usted se voltee siquiera a vernos!"

"...Jakotsu..."

"�¡Yo también quiero su atención, aniki!" las palabras de Jakotsu se escaparon involuntariamente de sus labios, y abriendo los ojos se llevó de golpe ambas manos a la boca.

Luego un momento de silencio sucedió al último grito, acompañado del sonido del viento sobre los árboles y el del bambú hueco que se movía suavemente contra las rocas del baño.

Suikotsu tampoco parecía estar haciendo nada desde el otro extremo, recargado contra una roca y con su largo cabello negro escurriéndose por sus hombros.

Tan tranquilo que Jakotsu se sintió culpable por haber sentido celos de él...

_Celos..._

Sonrió, débilmente.

"No puedo ocultarle que estoy celoso..." susurró, con sus dedos cubriendo todavía su boca. "...porque aunque Suikotsu es uno de mis mejores amigos, deseo que usted me vea todo el tiempo solamente a mí..."

Bankotsu no respondió.

Se limitó a mirar el semblante de Jakotsu, imposibilitado para decir algo coherente, y dejando que su rostro enrojeciera lentamente.

Había estado muy preocupado por Suikotsu, ya que pese a que apreciaba a todos dentro del Shichinintai, eran Jakotsu y él los amigos más cercanos que tenía.

Más sin embargo había comenzado todo porque no deseaba que Jakotsu dejara de prestarle atención... porque creyó que si ambos se interesaban por Suikotsu al menos tendrían un tema del que hablar. Porque si era Jakotsu quien se acercaba más al doctor, entonces él iba a quedarse nuevamente solo y eso era algo que no quería tener que soportar.

Pero no esperaba que...

"Jakotsu..." logró carraspear, con una voz ronca ajena a su propio timbre. El corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho, y ver a Jakotsu de aquella forma, con el vapor envolviendo su cuerpo ligeramente encorvado hacia un costado, sus dedos largos cubriendo la mitad de su cara, el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, los ojos entrecerrados, el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas y aquella débil sonrisa...

Tan sensual todo en él.

Tan atrayente...

"...perdóneme por gritarle, aniki..." murmuró Jakotsu.

Pero cuando Bankotsu se disponía a decirle que era él quien tenía que pedirle disculpas por haber estado ignorándolo sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de éste se impulsó hacia el suyo, haciendo que ambos chocaran, que una serie de reacciones se siguieran a el encuentro de ambas pieles desnudas, y segundos después el rostro de Jakotsu haciéndose camino entre las hebras largas de su cabello negro le enviara de golpe a un mundo de ensueño.

Debería estar soñando, seguramente...

Porque no podía existir otro motivo por el cual en aquél momento los labios suaves de Jakotsu estuvieran presionando a los suyos.

_Tan dulce..._

-

**Notas:** Para empezar, por favor no se confundan o-o no se trata éste de un fanfic Suikotsu x Bankotsu, Bankotsu x Suikotsu o alguna especie de trío. Es sólo que siendo la personalidad del doctor el miembro más dominable del Shichinintai, me pareció divertido que reaccionara de esa forma cuando Bankotsu comenzó a ser amable con él (luego de 17 años de muerto y tras haber visto a una niña muriendo en sus brazos cualquiera se hubiese sentido atraído por el primero que le sonriera, le diese un abrazo y le dijera que todo estaría bien¿no? o.oU)

Tal vez no era necesario que Jakotsu armara semejante escándalo por tan poca cosa, pero todos sabemos bien cómo es él :P y más siendo que se ha admitido que le gusta Bankotsu. Tampoco se esperen mucho cachondeo a partir de ahora, porque apenas estamos en el capítulo nueve uwuU y faltan muchas cosas por pasar. Como sea, espero reviews n-n!


	10. Un beso

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Glosario:** _Ohaiyou_ – Buenos días.

_Haori_ – (A mi entender…) El tipo de ropa que usan Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, etc. bajo la armadura.

_Yukata_ – Kimono de corte sencillo utilizado para estar en casa.

_Otouto_ – Hermano menor (Otouto-chan viene siendo algo como "hermanito").

_Capítulo 10.- Un beso._

------------------------------

Renkotsu abrió sus ojos en aquél momento.

Había estado encerrado en su habitación en compañía de Ginkotsu desde que terminó de cenar, enfrascado en su tarea de recomponer el cuerpo de su compañero, y tras tantas horas de trabajo in interrumpido su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa.

"Aniki..." llamó la voz ronca de Ginkotsu, y volviéndose, sus miradas se encontraron. "¿Por qué no duerme un poco?"

En silencio, Renkotsu negó con su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila al mayor.

"No te preocupes por mí, Ginkotsu. No estoy cansado."

"...pero..."

"Basta. Sólo estaba distraído.." sus manos tomaron entonces una nueva pieza, y poniéndola sobre el pequeño fogón que había encendido en el centro de la habitación, esperó a que comenzara a ablandarse. "En este momento lo más importante es recuperar tu cuerpo. Ya me encargaré de dormir un día entero cuando esté terminado."

Imposibilitado para sonreír, Ginkotsu cabeceó, sintiendo cómo su interior entero se calentaba suavemente.

"Hai, hai..."

Luego se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando el débil crepitar de las brazas y el acero fundiéndose.

Hasta que Renkotsu se puso de pie, demasiado incómodo como para seguir sentado.

"Se demorará un rato más." informó, aflojando la pañoleta de su cabeza y levantando la mirada hasta la ventana abierta cerca de ellos. "Mientras tanto yo iré a darme un baño."

Sus ojos se inclinaron hasta toparse con la mirada curiosa de Ginkotsu, y sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él.

"Cuida del fuego." su mano tocó suavemente el cabello pelirrojo, y gimiendo ligeramente, Ginkotsu cabeceó. "No me tardo." luego se incorporó, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación a pasos largos.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, y Ginkotsu, a solas, cerró sus ojos.

------------------------------

No podía comprender bien lo que estaba sucediendo en aquél momento; sus sentidos rechazaban de cualquier modo procesar un pensamiento coherente.

Sentía el calor del agua propagándose por todo su cuerpo, incluso por aquellas partes que estaban fuera, y lentamente introducirse dentro de él, bajando por cada rincón hasta alcanzar su estómago.

Y había un extraño vacío ahí adentro, revolviéndose en conjunto con una serie de sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando había tenido a su lado a las mujeres más hermosas de las aldeas que visitaban, ni siquiera cuando veía a todo un ejército caer a sus pies, o en el momento en que su querida Banryuu logró cortar su milésima cabeza.

No, esto iba mucho más allá de cualquier clase de sentimiento antes conocido para él.

Los oídos le zumbaban, el cuerpo estaba temblándole y el corazón dentro de su pecho golpeaba ahora tan fuerte que le dolía.

Era una sensación de gloria, de un poder que jamás imaginó ser capaz de poseer... el que le hacía creer que era capaz de todo.

_En aquél momento podría conquistar al mundo..._

Y Jakotsu...

Jakotsu estaba tan bien.

Tan perfecto...

Como lo había soñado siempre...

¿Pero desde cuándo había soñado que sucediese algo así?

Un gemido amortiguado se escapó de sus labios cuando las manos del otro sujetaron suavemente su cuerpo, y sin permiso los brazos delgados se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, dejando sobre cada trozo de piel la sensación ardiente de una caricia efímera.

"Ya-me..." jadeó, cuando sus bocas se separaron ligeramente, pero el suave tirón de una de las manos ajenas a su cabello largo le hizo volver a gemir y echar el cuello hacia atrás, torpemente. "...te..."

Volvieron a rozarse sus labios ligeramente, sus alientos se mezclaron y la respiración caliente de Jakotsu golpeó las mejillas ruborizadas de su líder.

Se habían olvidado repentinamente de Suikotsu, de Renkotsu o de cualquier otro distractor y sin detenerse a pensarlo habían quedado solos en aquél lugar, aislados del resto del mundo.

El corazón de Jakotsu también golpeaba fuerte. Bankotsu podía escucharlo. Latía apresuradamente contra su pecho, de una forma casi imposible logrando solamente hacer que su propio corazón se acelerara todavía más.

Y sus pensamientos se habían nublado por completo. Y no hubiese podido pensar en nada más incluso de haberlo deseado...

Pero cuando estaba disponiéndose a devolver el abrazo, el sonido del shouji principal abriéndose interrumpió bruscamente todo, frenando el tacto de las manos de Jakotsu, sus respiraciones, los latidos de ambos corazones y el beso frustrado que amenazaba con volver a comenzar.

El rostro entero de Jakotsu enrojeció cuando sus ojos se toparon con la mirada azul temblorosa de Bankotsu, y sin saber qué más hacer, lo empujó hacia el frente.

"Jakotsu..." llamó el más joven, pero imposibilitado para reaccionar, el espadachín lo ignoró, se puso de pie y a grandes zancadas (era difícil moverse dentro del agua) se alejó de él.

Suikotsu le vio pasar a un costado suyo, ignorante de lo que acababa de suceder, y de pie en el umbral del baño Renkotsu ensanchó sus ojos oscuros.

Ver a Jakotsu saliendo del agua completamente desnudo era algo que no había imaginado ni siquiera en la peor de sus fantasías.

Generalmente aquellas siempre le incluían atado a un árbol seco...

Y sin más, sonrió.

------------------------------

Pronto llegaría la mañana, y pese a que Sesshoumaru se había detenido en cierto momento enviando una mirada fría al monje, éste se había rehusado a descansar.

"Estaré bien." le había dicho, con su voz tranquila y amable, mientras seguía caminando hasta estar justo a un lado suyo. "Hoy nos retrasamos mucho por mi culpa... Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar podré descansar un poco." y luego sonrió, deteniéndose junto al taiyoukai y levantando la mirada.

La luna no era más que una delgada franja plateada en medio del cielo despejado. Seguramente la noche siguiente no aparecería, y no necesitó de muchas incitaciones para recordar a Inuyasha.

"Mañana será un humano." se dijo a sí mismo, como todas las noches previas a la luna nueva.

Luego suspiró, ligeramente, y cuando se disponía a retomar la marcha la suave sensación del brazo de Sesshoumaru deslizándose por su cintura le despertó de su ensueño justo antes de que sus pies se desprendieran del suelo.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." balbuceó, viendo el perfil pálido del youkai justo por encima de su rostro, pero sabiendo de antemano que éste no le diría nada, se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos.

No comprendía si Sesshoumaru lo estaba haciendo como una forma silenciosa de pedirle que descansara; porque él mismo estaba cansado de caminar o si es que estaba poniéndose impaciente.

Así que decidiendo que no era necesario que pensara en esas cosas, bostezó y su cabeza se reclinó involuntariamente sobre el pecho del taiyoukai sólo segundos antes de desvanecerse dentro de un sueño pesado.

Frunciendo el cejo, Sesshoumaru inclinó sus ojos.

El cabello negro del monje se sacudía bruscamente, golpeándole la frente y las mejillas; las túnicas negra y gris se arremolinaban sobre su cuerpo, rozando suavemente su propia piel, y el ligero tintineo de los anillos del cetro y las argollas en los lóbulos del humano producían una melodía agradable que poco a poco permitió que sus músculos tensos se relajaran.

"Ningen.." murmuró, entre dientes, y sus ojos se cerraron con la imagen del extenso valle a sus pies.

¿Quién se creía él para dormir reclinado sobre el cuerpo del poderoso príncipe youkai de las tierras del oeste?

Seguramente más tarde, cuando ya no lo necesitara, se daría tiempo de recordarle que aquello no estaba permitido para ningún asqueroso humano, y mucho menos para uno que aún en aquellos momentos llevaba impregnado el desagradable aroma de su hermano menor sobre su cuerpo.

_Inuyasha..._

Para que un humano conservara el aroma de un hanyou tan fuertemente sobre su piel tras tanto tiempo obligadamente tendrían que haber estado muy cerca uno del otro...

_¿Acaso Inuyasha y aquél humano...?_

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios delgados.

"Que bajo has caído, _otoutou__-chan_..."

Aunque sin saber bien por qué, su mente se obligó a rechazar aquella idea.

------------------------------

Rascándose la parte trasera de las orejas con la pata derecha, Inuyasha bostezó.

Desde hacía dos días había venido siguiendo el camino que llevaba a las islas en donde aquél templo se alzaba, sin dormir más que durante un par de horas cada noche y alimentándose de lo poco que tenía oportunidad de cazar.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

"¡Inuyasha-sama!" exclamó una vocecita sobre sus hombros, y la mirada irritada de Inuyasha se inclinó.

"¿Qué quieres, anciano?" gruñó el hanyou, reclinándose contra el árbol cerca del que se había sentado.

La pequeña pulga saltó sobre su cuello, y con las cejas arqueadas, apretó los puños.

"¡No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo así!" le espetó, enfurruñado. "¡Naraku podría estar en estos momentos apoderándose de la Shikon no Tama, y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo porque aún nos encontramos a un día de camino!"

Cerrando sus ojos, Inuyasha giró la cabeza.

"¡Keh!" ladró, molesto. "Déjame dormir, Myouga." ordenó. "Se te hace sencillo decir todo eso porque los últimos dos días has venido viajando sobre mi cuerpo, pero me gustaría verte siendo tú quien tuviese que correr sin alimentarse ni dormir por tanto tiempo."

Una gotita de sudor escurrió por la nuca del youkai.

"Inuyasha-sama... me ofende... ¿Está diciendo que no soy más que un parásito?"

"Keh. Algo así."

Con un par de lagrimitas en sus ojos, Myouga se llevó una mano a la boca.

"¡Que injusto es usted, Inuyasha-sama!" lloriqueó el viejo demonio, dramáticamente. "¡Yo sólo estoy aquí para velar por su seguridad¡Porque me preocupo por usted¡¡Al menos debería agradecérmelo!"

Pero su única respuesta fue una carcajada despectiva.

"Myouga..."

Las cejas del pequeño youkai se levantaron.

"..no... me hagas reír..." lo siguiente a eso fue el puño de Inuyasha estrellándose contra la piel de su propio cuello, bruscamente. La figurita de Myouga se resbaló sobre su ropa, entre quejiditos, y reacomodándose contra el árbol, Inuyasha volvió a bostezar. "Ahora déjame dormir."

------------------------------

El resto de la noche Jakotsu no durmió.

Se había encerrado en su habitación después de salir del baño, sin siquiera dar las buenas noches a cada uno como estaba acostumbrado y asegurando la puerta con uno de los pesados muebles de madera que había dentro del cuarto vacío.

Luego, envuelto en un yukata blanco que había encontrado dentro de las ropas de los antiguos dueños de la posada, se había sentado sobre su futón en medio del piso, con las piernas flexionadas hasta tocar su mentón y ambos brazos enlazados alrededor de éstas.

Y las primeras horas del alba lo encontraron así, con el rostro pálido, el cabello desordenado y un montón de pensamientos revueltos dentro de su cabeza confundida.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué demonios se había atrevido a hacer?

La noche anterior sus celos le habían empujado a gritarle a Bankotsu, a decirle una sarta de estupideces bastante inapropiadas, dejarle ver abiertamente sus sentimientos, y peor aún, a besarle sin siquiera haber contado con su previo consentimiento.

¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora?

Bankotsu no había rechazado su beso, era cierto, pero también era verdad que en ningún momento le correspondió.

Había guardado un súbito silencio roto apenas por su respiración profunda y una palabra entrecortada que Jakotsu no había tomado en cuenta pero que pareció sonar como un 'detente'.

Una súplica, una orden o una petición...

Fuese lo que hubiese sido, algo que él no se había detenido a acatar.

_Aniki..._

¿Por qué tenían las cosas que ser así?

¿Por qué, entre todos los hombres del mundo, había tenido que ser precisamente Bankotsu quien...?

Una sonrisa irónica se deslizó por sus labios.

_-Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si hubieras dejado algunas cuantas _mujeres_ y un poco de licor._

Mujeres...

Bankotsu estaba interesado en las mujeres.

Sí, era cierto. Había estado con muchas mujeres desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, y no podía ni quería pensar en todas las que habían desfilado por su cama cuando él no soñaba siquiera con conocerle.

_Aniki..._

¿Qué había sucedido con Bankotsu? Era solamente un niño... Un niño que había perdido su inocencia hacía tantos años que se había olvidado de buscarla. Y él, maldita sea, muy contrariamente a la idea de que un mejor amigo se encargaría de ayudarle a encontrarla, se había dedicado a robarle lo poco que quedaba de ésta en su interior.

_Aniki..._

Y el recuerdo del dulce sabor de sus labios, y el calor suave de su piel seguía danzando dentro de su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, girando y girando hasta que su estómago gruñó y torpemente se llevó una mano a la boca en medio de una sensación nauseabunda.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jakotsu?_

Ahora iba Bankotsu a temerle, a repudiarle, a _odiarle_, y todo lo que había sembrado durante tantos años de amistad se pudriría y él volvería a quedarse solo, como en un principio.

_¿Por qué?_

Un sollozo quebrado se escapó de sus labios, y hundiendo más el rostro dentro de sus rodillas, sintió cómo el sueño comenzaba a vencerle.

"Jakotsu..."

Estaba soñando...

"Sé que estás despierto..."

Esa era su voz. Y la única forma de que su voz estuviese llamándole en aquél momento era que estuviese soñando...

"..Ábreme..."

_Aniki..._

Rió, entrecortadamente, y su respiración se agitó con su risa.

"Estoy durmiendo, Aniki..." balbuceó, pero supo que en su sueño Bankotsu le escucharía. "...estoy durmiendo y soñando con que usted me llama..."

No hubo ninguna respuesta, y suspirando profundamente, cerró sus ojos.

Afuera, arrodillado frente a la puerta corrediza, Bankotsu hizo lo mismo.

La luz blancuzca del amanecer filtrándose por la ventana abierta y quebrando apenas la oscuridad dentro de la vieja casa le dejaba ver solamente una porción del cuerpo de Jakotsu.

Pero él estaba despierto... probablemente no habría dormido en toda la noche, _igual que él_, y era su deber como líder y como amigo tratar de ayudarle y ayudarse a resolver aquél problema.

"Abre la puerta, Jakotsu.." repitió, y su frente se apoyó contra la madera del shouji, ligeramente. "...Jakotsu..."

Estaba comenzando a hacerse a la idea de que probablemente no le vería hasta el almuerzo, cuando las suaves pisadas de dos pies desnudos sobre la madera pulida le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose sobre el piso, un jadeo, un golpecito y un bufido irritado. Y la puerta se abrió en aquél momento, y sus ojos azules se toparon bruscamente con la agotada mirada verdosa de Jakotsu.

Se veía tan hermoso sin el maquillaje, sin ninguna especie de arreglo y con el recuerdo del agua tibia sobre la piel suave de su rostro.

"Ohaiyou." le escuchó saludar, vagamente, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"...ohaiyou..."

Los ángeles siempre se habían visto así en sus sueños...

------------------------------

Y él seguía durmiendo.

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si los humanos necesitaban de alguna especie de batería para funcionar correctamente, porque al parecer aquél se encontraba descompuesto.

La mejilla izquierda seguía apoyada sobre el metal frío de su armadura desde hacía varios minutos; aquél largo filamento de cabello negro seguía atravesando in apropiadamente el rostro oscurecido por la falta de luz y su propia sombra, y sus ojos seguían fijos en él, desde el momento en que lo sintió comenzar a respirar pausadamente sobre su cuerpo y supo que se había quedado dormido.

¿Cuánto necesitaba dormir un humano para considerar que había descansado? Es decir, había dormido él apenas un par de horas desde la mañana en que le llevó con él y no estaba necesitando ninguna especie de descanso urgente...

...bien, tal vez tenía un poco de hambre; es decir, no había comido nada durante los últimos dos días y estaba comenzando a sentirse débil, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Podía seguir viajando por un par de días más, sin detenerse, y en todo caso, se admitía abiertamente que por primera vez no deseaba interrumpir el sueño de aquél humano.

Es tan incómodo cuando está despierto, pensó, gruñendo ligeramente y moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado para apartar de su rostro un mechón largo de cabello que se había atravesado en su campo de visión.

¿Qué tan lejos estarían todavía? El aroma a bestia comenzaba a volverse cada vez más insoportable, lo que significaba que no faltaba mucho ya para que se encontrasen con aquella criatura, más sin embargo aún no podía percibir nada con mucha claridad.

Sintió un tirón en su ropa, y volviendo a inclinar el rostro pudo ver a Miroku aferrándose al cuello de su haori entre sueños.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca un humano se había atrevido a sujetar de una forma tan familiar al gran Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera entre sueños.

"...Ningen..." comenzó, pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevió a reprocharle nada.

Bufando, levantó la cabeza, y ante sus ojos repentinamente desapareció el bosque, dando paso a una extensa región arenosa que muy pronto se convirtió en los límites del mar del sur.

Entonces respiró profundamente. Olía a sales, arena y frutas mezcladas con la niebla fresca del amanecer.

Un nuevo movimiento sobre su pecho le hizo volver a inclinar la mirada sólo para encontrarse con que la luz blanquecina de la alborada bañaba tenuemente los perfiles del rostro de piel ligeramente bronceada.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron a los suyos, lentamente, y sin poder despegar su mirada de él vio a Miroku sonreírle, débilmente.

"Ohaiyou, Sesshoumaru-sama..."

No pudo responder, pero tampoco apartar su mirada de él.

Nunca antes había visto a un humano despertar y dedicarle su primera sonrisa.

Y lo que vio fue incluso más hermoso que la imagen del sol resurgiendo imponente de entre las aguas del mar.

------------------------------

**Notas:** Que capítulo tan más chafa XD Ah, como sea. No crean que a partir de ahora Sesshoumaru empezará a ver a Miroku con ojos de borrego tierno, pero algo es algo. En el capítulo que sigue más Jakotsu x Bankotsu. El final del viaje de los dos hermanos y el monje, y el secreto de la Shikon no Tama OoO... ya me voy porque tengo examen T-T y dejen reviews, que si no dejan más de 2, no actualizo más ¬¬

**Nota2:** Se trata de un Inuyasha x Kagome porque éste recuerda que la amaba. Sin embargo, no voy a negar que ella pueda aparecer más adelante (porque de hecho lo hará).


	11. El Shikonji

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairings:** Jakotsu x Bankotsu.

**Glosario:** _Shikonji_ – Templo de las Cuatro Almas.

_Shikon no Tama_ – Joya de las Cuatro Almas.

_Sugoi_ – Increíble.

_Capítulo 11.- El Shikonji._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Se miraron un momento en silencio, uno de rodillas frente al otro, justo antes de inclinar el rostro simultáneamente, las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas y la posibilidad de escuchar los latidos de sus corazones.

Había llamado Bankotsu a la puerta, más sin embargo ahora que le tenía enfrente se sentía incapaz de poder decirle algo, y la necesidad de escapar, de respirar más profundamente que en aquél momento en que el aire le estaba faltando, y peor aún, de volver a sentir aquellos dulces labios sobre los suyos comenzó a llenarle tan abruptamente que sintió miedo.

—Perdóneme, aniki..- la voz suave de Jakotsu fue la primera, tímida, reprimida, casi con temor de que Bankotsu pudiese escucharle. -...yo... no sé lo que...

_Bésame de nuevo.._

Hubiera querido pedírselo, ordenárselo, después de todo él era el líder y podía hacer lo que le placiera sin que ninguno de sus subordinados se atreviera a contradecirle.

—...perdóneme...-

El cabello suelto de Jakotsu cayendo sobre su rostro y sus hombros delgados le estaba llamando a tocarle. Sus párpados caídos, su nariz pequeña, sus labios entreabiertos..

Sintió un extraño bombeo golpeándole todo el cuerpo, y cuando la mirada acuosa de Jakotsu se levantó hasta toparse con la suya el miedo que estaba apoderándose de él se convirtió en terror.

Si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, viéndole de aquella forma...

Se incorporó sin mucha elegancia, y dirigiendo una mirada indefinida a su compañero, cabeceó.

—Así estará bien.- fue lo único que dijo, aceptando sus disculpas, y luego se marchó, con su cabello trenzado agitándose contra su espalda.

Había ido en su busca sabiendo bien lo que deseaba decirle, pero al momento de tenerle frente a sí se sintió aterrorizado... y Jakotsu, todavía arrodillado dentro de su habitación, vió cómo su líder se marchaba.

—Estúpido...- se dijo a sí mismo, apretando la tela blanca de su yukata sobre ambas rodillas y cerrando bruscamente sus ojos.

Estúpido mil veces por creer que realmente Bankotsu había ido a buscarle para hablar al respecto.

_Para corresponder._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

—¡Sugoi!- reacomodándose sobre el regazo de Sesshoumaru, el joven houshi levantó la mirada. El mar del sur se extendía amplio frente a ellos, hasta perderse de vista. El sol naciendo entre sus aguas le caló en los ojos, pero aún así no pudo apartar su mirada. Era tan majestuoso... Jamás había visto nada parecido en su vida. Y tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba incomodando al taiyoukai hasta que éste lo apretó contra sí, dolorosamente.

Su rostro se volvió hacia él y le lanzó una mirada incómoda.

—G-gomen nasai...- jadeó, sintiendo cómo el metal frío de los mangos de las espadas se incrustaba en su torso.

Sesshoumaru gruñó.

—¿En dónde se encuentra ese templo?- inquirió, en una voz baja cargada de orgullo. No se iba a rebajar a pedirle al humano que dejara de tratarle con tanta falta de respeto, pero tampoco iba a ordenarle que le respetara. No, un príncipe youkai como él no necesitaba decir algo que cualquiera pudiese entender con una sola de sus miradas.

Y Miroku era inteligente. Lo comprendería.

Los músculos de la espalda del monje se contrajeron, y moviendo su cabeza observó el horizonte un par de segundos.

—No muy lejos. Deberíamos llegar en muy poco tiempo.-

Sesshoumaru no le respondió. Simplemente aflojó ligeramente su agarre, y sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su rostro de cabellos molestos, apresuró la marcha.

Estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Impaciente, impaciente. Inuyasha siempre había sido de lo menos paciente que se podría encontrar por ahí, y Myouga estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no protestó cuando su joven amo saltó por encima de las copas de los árboles, desesperado.

Había un aroma desagradable flotando por el aire, cada vez más nauseabundo. Y la desesperación dentro de su pecho se acrecentaba conforme se acercaban más a él.

—¡Estamos cerca!- exclamó, cuando la luz blancuzca del amanecer apareció a la distancia, al final de una hilera de árboles, y sus saltos se alargaron todavía más.

Sus plantas tocaron tierra, bruscamente, y casi se cae cuando se impulsó para salir del bosquesillo.

Entonces sus garras se enterraron en la arena fría, su cabello se sacudió con fuerza cuando el aire marino le golpeó el rostro y sus ojos dorados se ensancharon, sorprendidos.

El mar se extendía frente a él, hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, emborronada el agua por la mancha del sol naciente a la distancia y las nubes que perezosas emprendían apenas el ascenso matutino. Había varios sonidos entremezclados; el chillido de una gaviota, el caminar de los cangrejos, el ulular del viento. Todo esto mezclándose con la estupefacción del hanyou y el penetrante aroma salado del océano.

—¿Qué es esto, Myouga?- inquirió finalmente, encontrada su voz, cuando la terrible realidad pareció atravesarse en su camino.

—Es el mar, Inuyasha-sama.- aclaró el viejo youkai, de forma cómica, antes de ser apaleado por su joven amo.

—¡Ya lo sé!- la voz iracunda de Inuyasha quebró la quietud. -¡Lo que quiero saber es cómo demonios llegaremos a ese lugar!-

Rascándose la cabecita calva Myouga pensó en eso por primera vez. La última ocasión que vino a ver el templo en que la Shikon no Tama era resguardada fue hacía un par de años, en compañía del viejo Toutousai y su vaca mágica, por lo que aquél viaje interminable no fue necesario. Y no recordó por la misma causa que una isla era una pequeña porción de tierra aislada del resto del mundo por una inescrutable barrera de agua salada a la que Inuyasha, siendo un demonio perro, jamás sería capaz de salvar.

—T-Tal vez podríamos conseguir que alguien en una aldea cercana nos prestase una embarcación...- sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y aunque Inuyasha aceptó la idea de buenas a primeras, no se imaginó que seguiría en aquél lugar durante las primeras horas de la tarde.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sesshoumaru redujo considerablemente la altura y la velocidad de su vuelo cuando la pequeña porción de tierra a la que el monje reconoció como la indicada apareció en su campo de visión.

Su humor se había irritado conforme las primeras horas del día avanzaban, cuando el hedor del monstruo se confundió con el olor de minerales y el agua del mar e irremediablemente el rastro había sido perdido.

¿Y qué había si el demonio tomaba otro camino y perdía él el tiempo yendo en busca de respuestas que tal vez no obtendría?

La idea original, la que implicaba al humano, había sido relegada cuando el pútrido aroma de aquella _cosa_ se había cruzado en su camino convirtiéndose inevitablemente en el objetivo primordial de su búsqueda.

Más seguiría con lo acordado al menos hasta estar seguro en un cien por ciento de que la Shikon no Tama estaba aislada del asunto y que ese infeliz no iría en su búsqueda, al menos hasta que él pudiera interceptarle.

Y entonces estaba Miroku. Ese humano era molesto, verdaderamente, aunque le sorprendió el hecho de que no exigiera más que transporte y un poco de sueño. Es cierto que le resultaba inútil dormido, pero también más cómodo a tener que soportarle hablando de cosas que no le interesaban, viéndole de aquella forma que le asustaba o simplemente permaneciendo en el silencio que nunca antes le pareció incómodo hasta que sus caminos se encontraron.

Pero de todos modos...

—Es ese...- la voz suave interrumpió sus pensamientos y por inercia siguió la mirada del houshi. En el centro de la isla, en medio de un pequeño valle entre un sistema montañoso se levantaba una aldea, apenas visible desde la distancia, pero lo bastante cercana ya como para poder oler el desagradable aroma de los humanos.

Apretó su garra alrededor de la cintura del monje, quien frunció el cejo, adolorido, y se dispuso a descender por completo.

La tierra comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, los árboles se alzaron alrededor de ellos, y de pronto los pies de Sesshoumaru tocaron suavemente el suelo cubierto de pasto por el que aparentemente no había pasado el invierno.

Levantando ambos la mirada se toparon con las primeras casas del poblado, desde cuyos alrededores varias personas les miraban ya, asustados, Sesshoumaru gruñó. Arrojó bruscamente a su compañero hacia un costado, y sin ninguna inhibición comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, en la que el aroma a incienso y comida recién preparada se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Tres segundos después Miroku reaccionó, se incorporó, se acomodó torpemente las ropas y apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar al taiyoukai que caminaba a pasos cortos hacia la aldea, en medio de miradas curiosas.

Una mujer apareció entonces, en su camino, y mirándoles con el gesto ceñudo, les prohibió el paso.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes!- exclamó, con una voz firme y fuerte que sorprendió al houshi. -¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí!-

Sonriendo, Miroku se adelantó.

—Buenos días, hermosa jovencita.- su saludo estuvo tan fuera de lugar que incluso Sesshoumaru chasqueó su lengua al escucharle hablar. -Somos viajeros que hemos venido desde tierras lejanas para hablar con la sacerdotisa principal.-

La mujer frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué es lo que desean?-

Los ojos violetas de Miroku se ensancharon, ligeramente, y riendo se frotó la nuca con una mano.

—Me temo que eso es algo que tenemos que hablar directamente con ella.-

—¡Ella no está en disposición de aceptar a nadie en estos momentos!- gritó la joven, avanzando un paso y flanqueada por un grupo de sacerdotes. Seguramente no iban a ser las cosas tan sencillas como hubiesen deseado, pero eso no sería ninguna clase de impedimento.

No para Sesshoumaru.

Pero tal vez cometió un error...

No supo bien cómo fue, pero cuando el youkai se preparaba para sacar a Toukijin de su funda y partir por la mitad a ese insensato grupo de humanos, la mano derecha del monje, antes maldita, se levantó hasta él y suavemente se posó sobre su antebrazo.

Los músculos de Sesshoumaru se tensaron bruscamente, pero Miroku no apartó su mano del agarre sobre su brazo, y con un gruñido esta vez más fuerte, el demonio soltó el mango de su espada y bajó la mano.

Era la última vez que se permitía aceptar las órdenes de un humano, eso era seguro.

Y si no fuese porque le necesitaba...

—Estoy seguro de que Kikyou-sama nos hubiese recibido...- sonrió, soltando el agarre sobre el brazo del príncipe youkai y apretando su otro puño alrededor del mango de su shakujou. No estaba seguro de que aquél hubiese sido el comentario apropiado, pero ya que habían llegado tan lejos nada perdían con intentarlo.

Estaba preparando un nuevo método de conseguir lo que deseaban, cuando la mano de la mujer ordenó a los sacerdotes que se dispersaran.

Esos ojos implacables le recordaron repentinamente a los de Sango, y rió nervioso al compararlas, pero no dijo nada más hasta que ella, cabeceando, se dio la media vuelta.

—Síganme.- fue todo lo que dijo, con una voz tan reprimida que incluso Sesshoumaru tuvo problemas para escuchar.

Así que sin más la siguieron.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

El Shikonji era imponente. Tanto como los relatos de monjes, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que habían viajado hasta el sur sólo para visitar ese sitio le habían hecho parecer.

Varios pilares se levantaban sobre la villa de piedra sólida sobre una parte alejada del pueblo, envuelta en una pequeña arboleda, como sostén para los techos de teja, piedra y varios incrustes de oro y bronce sólidos que servían de detalle para las esculturas de leones, dragones y algunos otros animales místicos cuyos escudos protegían el acceso a fuerzas malignas a aquél lugar.

Sesshoumaru lo descubrió de la manera más ruda.

Y dándose cuenta de que no podría entrar, ni siquiera destrozando cada una de esas esculturas, se quedó de pie en medio de la plaza, gruñendo, con el cejo fuertemente fruncido y la cabeza inclinada.

Si los malditos humanos no iban a hablar delante de él no iba a insistir. Después de todo no era su maldito problema si eran destruidos más tarde por aquella energía maligna; no, no, él se encargaría solamente de asegurarse de que el imbécil que se había atrevido a tratar de manipularle pagara con los jirones de su propia piel el dolor que le había ocasionado; de la misma forma abriría y destrozaría su cuerpo como la herida que él había causado en su orgullo.

Así que dejó que se fueran, inservibles para él, y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, ajeno a la disculpa de su acompañante y la conversación que se levantó apenas él fue dejado atrás.

Maldita fuera esa humana... maldita ella, el monje y todos aquellos que se atrevían a excluirle de los asuntos que le interesaban.

Mil veces malditos...

Pero no pudo saber cuánto tiempo maldijo hasta que el sol bajó hacia el oeste, lentamente, describiendo una curva oblicua que llamó la atención del taiyoukai.

—Está atardeciendo...- susurró, en voz baja, y una risita apacible a su espalda le hizo girar el rostro bruscamente.

No había podido percibir el aroma a hierbas del monje entre tantos olores poderosos mezclados entre sí, y asombrosamente le había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque, fuera del nivel más amplio de sus retinas, nadie hubiese encontrado muestras de eso en su rostro.

Miroku no fue la excepción.

—Pronto oscurecerá.- se adelantó a decir, en voz baja, y el houshi, arqueando las cejas, abrió los labios para hablar. -Será mejor que nos marchemos.-

La mirada púrpura del humano permaneció fija en su semblante por un momento, inexpresiva, hasta que, sabiendo que jamás iba a ser el mismo asunto tratar con él que con su hermano menor, asintió y se acercó a él.

Podían sentir la penetrante mirada de la joven miko desde el otro extremo del camino, en el umbral de las puertas del templo, pero no fue importante cuando el brazo del youkai se cerró posesivamente alrededor de la cintura del houshi y los ojos dorados enviaron una mirada amenazante a la mujer.

Casi amonestadora...

_El humano me pertenece._

Ella se encogió de hombros, y sonriendo ligeramente, Sesshoumaru saltó al aire y su poder de youkai le hizo permanecer a flote, sintiendo los brazos delgados de Miroku aferrándose a su torso y el suave cosquilleo del cabello negro contra su nariz.

Hubiese podido apreciar todo aquello en cualquier momento menos en ese, en que su desesperante necesidad por hacerle saber a esa mujer que aquél humano estaba con él comenzó a llenarle de una forma tan inconsciente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Las casas de la aldea comenzaron a verse pequeñas conforme se alejaban, con el sonido del viento agitándose alrededor de ellos y el suave tintineo de los anillos del shakujou rompiendo sutilmente el silencio que se formaba cuando estaban juntos.

Un silencio tan agradable que ninguno deseó romper en aquél momento.

Y bostezando, la cabeza de Miroku se apoyó torpemente en el hombro del youkai, quien esta vez olvidó reprenderle por eso.

—Hay algo acerca de la Shikon no Tama que tal vez deberías saber...- le escuchó decir, con su voz suave. La risa apagada del joven humano siguió a esto, y comenzando a incomodarse, Sesshoumaru inclinó la mirada.

—Naraku no estuvo en ese lugar.- fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin saber bien por qué, y Miroku cabeceó sobre su hombro.

—Y la Shikon tampoco.-

Aunque eso era algo que a él no le interesaba.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Notas:** Ya estoy en 5º semestre ToT! Wohoooo! Y también pronto se me acabaran las vacaciones, así que si alguien de aquí lee mis fanfics de St Seiya, queda decir que no podré actualizar tan seguido como hasta ahora xP nyaa, como sea. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Andy, que comparte perversiones conmigo o¬o... mwahahja, nosotras rlz o.o! bye bye :3


	12. Humanos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Glosario:** _Hanyou_ – Híbrido.

_Oni_ – Ogro.

_Mononoke_ – Criatura mágica perteneciente al Sengoku Jidai.

_Shimatta_ – Es una palabra altisonante.

_Capítulo 12.- Humanos._

------------------------------

Comenzó a darse cuenta de su situación minutos más tarde, cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse entre las montañas del oeste, lentamente, cubriendo todo su cuerpo de una brillante luz rojiza que hacían que su armadura y su cabello plateado destellaran.

Dio una sacudida, y los brazos del monje se aferraron un poco más a su cintura, tan suavemente que apenas si se dio cuenta.

Tras lo que le había dicho podía estar más tranquilo, pero aún así seguía inquietándole el hecho de que un demonio con un aroma parecido al de Naraku anduviera suelto por ahí.

Más aún cuando ni siquiera lo había visto pero había logrado incomodarle.

"Su esencia no es tan poderosa..." le escuchó decir, con voz tímida, y su mirada se inclinó hasta él. "No deberías preocuparte tanto."

Pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque la luz del atardecer cayendo de frente sobre su cuerpo delgado y ensombreciendo su rostro le hacía parecer una especie de criatura sobrenatural. Tan hermoso, tan etéreo que le dio miedo seguir mirándole por más tiempo... pero sus ojos se negaron a alejarse de él, y torpemente cabeceó, todavía viendo fijamente dentro de la mirada púrpura del houshi.

"..Sesshoumaru..."

_Llámame de nuevo._

Le gustaba la forma en la que el humano pronunciaba su nombre.

"Todavía no comprendo por qué estamos haciendo esto..."

Sesshoumaru no respondió de inmediato. La caricia del viento sobre su rostro comenzó a volverse más fresca conforme la noche se acercaba, y levantando la mirada, frunció el cejo.

"Él huele como Naraku." dijo, enterrando ligeramente su garra dentro de la piel del monje cuyo jadeo llegó hasta sus oídos de forma placentera. "No sería nada bueno para ustedes que un demonio así llegara a este mundo ahora, ¿no?"

Sonriendo, Miroku arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

"¿Te estás preocupando por nosotros?"

Una risa insípida se escapó de los labios del taiyoukai, pero sus garfios se desprendieron de la piel del otro, haciendo que suspirara. "No seas tan arrogante, ningen. Sesshoumaru-sama nunca se preocuparía por unas criaturas tan insignificantes como ustedes.." bufó, fuertemente, y su rostro se volvió hacia un costado. "Pero no me gustaría que alguien como Naraku apareciera nuevamente..."

Los hombros del monje se encogieron, y la sonrisa dio paso a un gesto indefinido en su rostro.

"De todos modos... si deseas alcanzarlo, no creo que sea necesario ir en su busca..."

Los ojos dorados del demonio se estrecharon ligeramente.

"Quiero decir... no estamos seguros de que se trate de Naraku, pero de ser así, tarde o temprano te buscará para vengarse... o..."

"Dices eso porque tienes miedo." la voz fría del taiyoukai interrumpió las palabras de Miroku, y la mirada de éste volvió a buscar la suya.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"En aquél momento..." Sesshoumaru se calló un momento.

La imagen del houshi de pie frente a él, con los ojos ensanchados y la túnica gris agitándose contra su cuerpo por la brisa matutina apareció en sus recuerdos, y asfixió una sonrisa en sus labios.

"...en aquél momento tú estabas..."

Miroku sonrió, ligeramente.

Aquella mañana había vuelto del pueblo vecino, en donde se levantaba el templo de una de las cuatro almas de la Shikon no Tama. Había estado escuchando rumores acerca de un demonio muy poderoso que aparecía cerca de las montañas del este; que se alimentaba de la sangre de los Onis, Mononokes y Youkais insignificantes que habitaban las tierras que rodeaban las faldas de las montañas y desprendía una débil presencia maligna.

Una que Miroku no había tomado en cuenta, mezclándose con todas las demás, hasta que la noche previa había aparecido repentinamente, levantándose de forma escabrosa por encima de todas las demás presencias y volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que...

Se apagó.

Y haciendo un viaje de urgencia al poblado más cercano, había ido en busca de alguna clase de respuesta que el sacerdote encargado del templo pudiese brindarle.

Fue entonces que, regresando al no encontrar nada, Sesshoumaru se atravesó en su camino.

Su cabeza se giró un par de grados, hacia el frente, y la luz del sol le lastimó los ojos. Se llevó una mano al rostro casi por reflejo, soltando repentinamente su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo del demonio, y bruscamente ambos se tambalearon.

"¡No hagas eso!" reprendió el youkai, irritado, y su abrazo se cerró protector alrededor de la cintura del monje, quien jadeó, asustado, antes de volver a envolver sus brazos en el torso de Sesshoumaru.

Luego permanecieron un momento en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento y el tintineo de los anillos del shakujou apenas agarrado dentro del puño derecho del humano.

"G-gomen..." alcanzó Miroku a balbucear, respirando agitadamente.

Repentinamente estaba sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal; los ojos se le cerraban y estaba sintiendo deseos de devolver el estómago.

Inclinó su cabeza, y bruscamente enterró el rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Sesshoumaru. La cabeza estaba lastimándole, y la espalda le dolía mucho.

Sintió cómo los músculos del taiyoukai se tensaban, y tomándole como a irritación, trató de apartarse.

Pero entonces todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, y con un gemido apretado, la luz a su alrededor pareció revolverse hasta desaparecer en un remolino que le devoró violentamente.

Luego nada.

Escuchando el desvarío en el nivel de la respiración del houshi, Sesshoumaru se detuvo momentáneamente.

"¿¿Ningen?"

No hubo respuesta.

Frunció el cejo, irritado, y comenzó a considerar las posibilidades de arrojarle al mar en aquél momento.

Pero...

"Shimatta..." gruñó, entre dientes, y sin saber por qué, se apresuró hacia la playa que se extendía ya bajo sus pies.

La piel del monje tocando su cuello se sentía caliente, ligeramente húmeda y de una u otra forma agradable... aunque aquella temperatura no estaba siendo normal ni siquiera para un youkai.

Pero cuando sus pies tocaron suavemente la arena y abrazando al houshi se disponía a ir en busca de ayuda, la mirada sorprendida de su hermano menor se topó con la suya.

"...I-Inuyasha..."

Se dio cuenta de que el hanyou no estaba mirándole a él cuando, a grandes trancos, avanzó hasta ellos y bruscamente le empujó hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Miroku cayó pesadamente sobre el suyo, sobre la arena fría, y ambos ahogaron un gemido de dolor.

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MIROKU!" escuchó gritar a Inuyasha, y con los ojos bien abiertos, sintió cómo los brazos del joven híbrido apartaban el cuerpo delgado del humano del suyo.

En aquél momento casi sintió deseos de apretarlo nuevamente en su abrazo y gritarle a su hermano que les dejara en paz.

Pero no hizo nada...

Y sintió miedo al darse cuenta de que se había acostumbrado al tacto del otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

------------------------------

No fue difícil encontrar a Mukotsu, pero Jakotsu y Suikotsu tuvieron que alejarse bastante de la pequeña aldea que habían tomado como base temporal.

Habían estado caminando por varias horas y el día estaba comenzando a terminarse, por lo que el capitán se detuvo repentinamente, en el mismo silencio que les había venido envolviendo desde que comenzaron el viaje, y el joven doctor se detuvo también, sin decidirse a volverse para verle.

"Está oscureciendo." se quejó Jakotsu, y se frotó ligeramente la nuca con una de sus manos. "¿No crees que sería más noble de nuestra parte buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche?"

Suikotsu cabeceó, torpemente, y levantó la mirada.

"Será dentro de 20 minutos." dijo, con voz tímida, y Jakotsu le miró de reojo.

Estaban progresando. Al menos ya le había dicho algo...

Sonrió levemente.

Hacía varias horas que se había percatado de que Suikotsu le tenía miedo, pero lejos de incomodarle, aquella situación le agradaba. Y era precisamente eso lo que le incómodo. Es decir, Suikotsu era uno de sus mejores amigos, y la idea de inspirarle temor le aterrorizaba; pero le sobrecogía todavía más el hecho de estarlo disfrutando.

Porque mientras él le temiese, existía entre ambos una especie de amenaza latente que Suikotsu debía recordar.

_No te acerques a Bankotsu, porque él me pertenece._

Rió, vagamente, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente cuando el insípido recuerdo de los labios de su joven líder sobre los suyos le asaltó.

Pero se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada confundida de Suikotsu sobre sí.

"Vamos, busquemos el borde del bosque." dijo, en voz alta, y apresuró sus pasos, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro asesino.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Bankotsu en aquél momento, _y con Renkotsu..._

------------------------------

Todavía no podía creerse que había indicado a Jakotsu y Suikotsu marcharse dejándole a solas con aquél maldito.

Bien... había sido una salida cobarde el enviar lejos a Jakotsu para no tener que hablar con él. Con Suikotsu, porque le horrorizaba pensar en lo que Renkotsu sería capaz de hacerle de estar a solas con él, pero...

"¿Por qué demonios no fuí con ellos?" se quejó, entre dientes, mientras su puño derecho se enterraba en el piso del umbral de la puerta.

Había estado ahí sentado desde que ellos se marcharon, sin hacer nada más que observar el movimiento del sol en el cielo y el balanceo suave de las ramas de los árboles agitados por la brisa fresca de los primeros días de primavera.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en sus labios cuando notó una de las primeras flores abriéndose en el desnudo árbol de cerezos que había a pocos pasos de la casa, y el recuerdo fugaz de Jakotsu, de pie cerca de él y observando la caída de los pétalos rosados alrededor de ellos llegó a su memoria.

_-Es muy hermoso, aniki..._– le escuchó decir, dentro de su cabeza. -_Algún día, cuando sea demasiado viejo como para continuar luchando, deseo vivir en una casa rodeada de cerezos..._

El problema es que su vida fue interrumpida prematuramente y jamás alcanzó a tocar aquél sueño.

Cerró sus ojos cuando el grito apagado de Jakotsu llegó hasta sus oídos y entonces pudo verle, a pocos metros, estirándose sobre la nieve y extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia él mientras las lágrimas le corrían abruptamente por el rostro pálido.

_-¡¡No lo lastimen!– _se escuchó gritando a sí mismo, sintiendo el agarre de un par de fuertes manos en su espalda.

_-¡¡¡Aniki!_

Y su mirada... le había dolido tanto ver aquella mirada opacada por las lágrimas y el horror...

-_Jakotsu..._– fue en ese momento que cerró sus ojos, sintió el empuje de alguien contra su nuca, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que algún día se vengaría por todo, el dolor punzante de la piel de su cuello rompiéndose fue lo último que pudo recordar.

Entonces abrió sus ojos.

Había estado sintiendo aquello por Jakotsu desde entonces y fue por eso que su corazón se desgarró incluso antes que su cuello, cuando pudo ver su sangre goteando sobre la nieve, rodeados de fuego, armas y cadáveres, y se había prometido cobrar venganza.

Rió entre dientes al darse cuenta de todo.

Porque no fue Banryuu... jamás había sido Banryuu... el odio acumulándose dentro de su pecho se había vuelto más fuerte conforme la eternidad pasaba frente a sus ojos y sus sentimientos por Jakotsu se volvían cada vez más profundos.

Había cortado las cabezas de quienes osaron poner sus manos sobre Banryuu, pero muy por encima de eso, porque se habían atrevido a tocar a Jakotsu... **_su_** Jakotsu...

La luz del sol iluminaba apenas su rostro, desapareciendo dentro de la oscuridad que comenzaba a envolverle. Su mano derecha se cerró alrededor del mango roto de Banryuu que aún llevaba consigo y, suspirando, se puso de pie.

No deseaba entrar en la casa y encontrarse con Renkotsu, pero era mucho mejor a quedar como un cobarde delante de él. Así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor, dio la espalda al sol y entró por la puerta, dentro de los pasillos oscuros que se lo tragaron entero.

------------------------------

"¡¡Inuyasha-sama!" saltando hacia el hanyou, Myouga-jiji agitó sus bracitos. "¡Que bueno que llega, estaba empezando a preocuparme por...!" sus ojos se ensancharon al percatarse de que su amo llevaba algo entre los brazos, y deteniéndose, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona. "¿¿Inuyasha-sama? ¿Quién...?"

La mirada que le envió el hanyou le hizo callar de golpe, y aproximándose a él, logró apenas evitar que las rodillas de Inuyasha le aplastaran.

El hanyou se había arrodillado a las raíces de un árbol, cerca del fuego que había encendido momentos antes, previos al instante en que el aroma de su hermano comenzó a acercarse a él, y sorprendido, se percató de que no estaba solo.

Pero negándose a creer que ambas esencias estuviesen juntas, había salido en su busca.

Y ahora el cuerpo de Miroku se desprendía de sus brazos, antes de tocar suavemente la alfombra de arena fría.

Inclinándose más hacia él, una de las manos de Inuyasha tocó su rostro, empujando varios mechones de cabello negro hacia un costado y humedeciéndose levemente con la delgada cortina de sudor que cubría su piel.

"¡Inuyasha-sama!" volvió a llamar el viejo youkai, cerca de él. "¿¿S-se trata de Miroku-sama?"

El hanyou no respondió. En cambio se incorporó bruscamente, se volvió, con un gesto de ira en el rostro, y se proponía a volver sobre sus pasos para encontrar a su hermano y darle su merecido, cuando el sonido de pisadas interrumpió el silencio del ocaso justo antes de que Sesshoumaru apareciera tras un arbusto de plantas tropicales.

Y chillando, Myouga se cubrió la cabeza.

"¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí!"

Bueno, en definitiva nadie iba a hacer caso del pobre youkai aquella noche.

Los ojos del taiyoukai se limitaron a plantarse fijamente en la mirada de su hermano menor, retadores, y frunciendo el cejo avanzó hacia ellos a pasos cortos.

"¡¡Detente!" exclamó Inuyasha, de pronto, pero el otro no pareció haberle escuchado. "¡¡Sesshoumaru! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste!"

Una sonrisa irónica se alargó en los labios del demonio, y entonces se detuvo.

"¿De verdad piensas que el gran Sesshoumaru se tomaría la molestia de lastimar a tan insignificante ningen?"

Sintiendo cómo la ira se acumulaba en su interior, Inuyasha apretó sus puños.

"¡¡¡No te expreses así de él!"

Las cejas delgadas del youkai se arquearon, indefinidamente, y su mirada pasó del rostro de su hermano al del humano que se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

"¿Por qué no?" las palabras se escaparon de su boca de forma fría, y frunciendo el cejo, vio cómo Inuyasha desenfundaba a Tetsusaiga.

"¡¡¡Escúchame bien! ¡Si algo llega a sucederle a Miroku, te voy a...!"

"Oh." interrumpiendo, sus ojos se desprendieron del semblante agotado del monje y regresaron para ver el gesto de coraje en el rostro del hanyou. "Veo que te preocupas mucho por este humano." estaba sonriendo, pero de una u otra forma, interiormente, no sentía ningún atisbo de sorna por la situación.

Al contrario. Estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más... si Inuyasha no se quitaba de su camino pronto, tal vez él...

"¿Acaso se trata de alguien _especial_?" inquirió, aunque conocía bien la respuesta, y vio cómo Inuyasha ensanchaba ligeramente sus ojos.

"¡Déjate de estupideces!" gritó éste, a su vez, componiendo un gesto de indignación. "¡Por supuesto que es importante!¡¡Miroku es mi mejor amigo!"

Repentinamente sus mejillas enrojecieron. Sesshoumaru estaba viéndole de una forma extraña, casi podría decirse que con más cólera que otras veces, y él a cambio acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos por el houshi.

¿Realmente se trataba de su mejor amigo? Es decir, él jamás antes había sentido cariño por alguien que no fuesen Kagome o Kikyou. Pero...

Una carcajada entrecortada interrumpió sus pensamientos, y notó que era su hermano quien reía.

"Amigo."

Enrojeció todavía más.

"¡¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso!"

"Veo que, como siempre, tus impulsos humanos te derrotan, Inuyasha..." la mirada vacía del taiyoukai se levantó, notando cómo finalmente los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por entre los árboles y la oscuridad les envolvía violentamente. "...especialmente en noches como ésta..."

Y cuando sus ojos volvieron a inclinarse, era un humano el que le devolvía la mirada; con su largo cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros y la espalda y la mirada marrón puesta sobre él, iracunda.

"Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin ver esa faceta tuya, Inuyasha."

La sonrisa cruel se ensanchó en los labios de Sesshoumaru cuando el hanyou empuñó todavía más fuertemente a su ahora pequeña Tetsusaiga y le miró con odio.

"¡¡¡Será mejor que te largues de aquí o yo voy a...!"

"¡¿Qué!" exclamó entonces él, riendo. "¿¿¿De verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme en ese estado, pequeño Inuyasha?" sus risas aumentaron cuando vio a su hermano ruborizarse todo y apretar tanto su espada que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Llevando su mano hasta el mango de Toukijin, estaba disponiéndose a desenfundarla, cuando el movimiento brusco del cuerpo cerca de ellos llamó la atención de ambos y volvieron el rostro al mismo tiempo hacia el houshi que se encogía todavía más sobre la arena, respirando pesadamente.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama..." le escucharon jadear, entre sueños, antes de que soltara un quejido y apretarse la muñeca de su mano derecha por reflejo.

El rostro de Inuyasha palideció de golpe al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru daba paso a un gesto de sorpresa seguido de una nueva sonrisa, esta vez ajena a cualquier clase de burla pero llena de una especie de orgullo que le asustó.

"¡Inuyasha-sama!" volvió a gritar una vocecita al ras del suelo, mientras daba saltos. "¡Miroku-sama tiene mucha fiebre! ¡Lo mejor sería que...!"

Pero el pie derecho de Inuyasha se enterró en la arena, sobre Myouga, antes de que éste pudiese siquiera terminar de hablar.

Volvió a arrodillarse a un lado del houshi, a tantearle el rostro, y torpemente retrocedió cuando le sintió moverse y toser con las manos puestas sobre la boca.

"S..se ha resfriado..." murmuró, con voz entrecortada, y su mano tocó suavemente el rostro pálido del muchacho a sus pies. "...por eso tiene fiebre..." entonces se volvió, abruptamente. "¡¿Por qué...!" empezó, buscando a Sesshoumaru, pero sus palabras se quebraron instantáneamente al percatarse de que su hermano había desaparecido.

Frunció el cejo, inclinó la mirada hasta su amigo, y sosteniéndole por un hombro volvió a preguntarse por qué demonios Miroku había llamado al taiyoukai mientras dormía.

"Keh!" ladró, irritado. "Seguramente el muy cobarde se ha largado."

Pero sin importar qué hubiese sucedido con él, se incorporó, sabiendo que tenía que hablar con el humano, y se dio la media vuelta antes de adentrarse en el bosque a pasos largos.

"¡¡Cuida de él, Myouga!" gritó.

Y luego la oscuridad se lo tragó dejando a los otros dos en un silencio incómodo.

Suspirando, Myouga saltó sobre el rostro de Miroku y le observó dormir.

Le estaba asustando el hecho de que el aroma de Sesshoumaru estuviese sobre el cuerpo del acólito en aquél momento.

------------------------------

**Notas:** Noooo, este capítulo sí que no me ha gustado T.T! Pero bueno ¬¬ La otra vez leí un fanfic (**Yakusoku wa Iranai**, realmente no recuerdo quién lo escribió, pero es muy dramático u.u) acerca de los últimos momentos del Shichinintai o.o Búsquenlo. De leerlo también, a cualquiera le hubiesen dado ganas de escribir algo parecido XD y es todo... adiooox.


	13. Cacería de horrores

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está. Un poco de lenguaje fuerte también o.oU no se me asusten, el único asustado aquí es Bankotsu.

**Pairing:** Renkotsu x Bankotsu. Inuyasha x Miroku.

**Glosario:** _Tatami_ – Material del cual se construyen los pisos en Japón. Generalmente el piso de una habitación se mide por el número de tatamis que ocupa.

_Temee_ – Bastardo.

_Capítulo 13.- Cacería de horrores._

------------------------------

"Aniki..." su voz le llamó, pero no deseaba volverse para verlo. Así que se limitó a responder con un simple movimiento de su cabeza y un bufido irritado. "...la cena..."

"No tengo hambre." respondió, fríamente, mientras sus ojos acariciaban cariñosamente el metal roto de la hoja de Banryuu.

"...pero..."

"¡Dije que no tengo hambre!"

Hacía tiempo que Bankotsu no levantaba la voz sin motivos, pero Renkotsu no pudo culparle. Apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y se mordió el labio inferior.

"C-como usted diga..." alcanzó a murmurar, y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando la voz de su líder le llamo, repentinamente suavizada.

"Renkotsu..."

Se detuvo, sintiendo un repentino incremento en los latidos de su corazón, y sus ojos oscuros buscaron a su hermano.

"¿S-si?"

"...Banryuu..."

Parpadeó. Era verdad. Bankotsu no había estado llevando a Banryuu los últimos días. Agitándola y cortando cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente por simple diversión. Y tal vez era por eso que todavía se encontraban en aquella miserable posada.

"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

"Está rota." la mirada azul se volvió, levemente, hasta que ambos pudieron verse. "Dime qué necesitas para repararla."

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio. Hacía tiempo que Renkotsu no forjaba algo, y peor aún, en aquél lugar no había nada de lo necesario para reparar un arma como Banryuu, pero...

"Acero." dijo, entrecortadamente, y el apretón en sus puños se relajo. "Y madera de la que fue construida el mango."

"Sí, era madera negra." interrumpió el líder, con su mirada fija en los ojos de su subordinado. "Es fácil de conseguir."

"...sí... bien... un horno lo suficientemente grande para ponerla a calentar, y un martillo del tamaño necesario..."

Cruzándose de brazos, Bankotsu cabeceó.

No era que deseara hablar con el subcomandante, pero desgraciadamente era él el único capaz de forjar nuevamente la hoja de Banryuu.. así que estaba bien.

"¿Es todo?"

Renkotsu cabeceó.

"En ese caso tendrás los materiales apenas pueda conseguirlos." una sonrisa se estiró entonces en sus labios, y casi sin querer se volvió completamente para ver a su compañero. "Pero más te vale dejarla como nueva."

Y ruborizándose fuertemente, Renkotsu asintió repetidas veces, asustado del repentino cambio en el semblante de su líder.

No se esperaba que de un momento a otro éste le sonriera, le pidiese un favor (vamos, era el líder después de todo) y le hablase como si nada... y fue por eso que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Bankotsu se puso de pie, camino hasta él y suavemente puso la palma de su mano derecha sobre su cabeza desnuda.

"Estoy tratando de olvidarlo, Renkotsu..." le escuchó decir, en voz baja, y sintió cómo toda su piel se estremecía. "...pero no esperes que de hoy a mañana pueda perdonarte."

Luego, con sus dedos desprendiéndose de la piel del comandante, Bankotsu se alejó por el corredor contiguo, a pasos cortos, dejando a Renkotsu en aquella habitación, mirando los trozos de una Banryuu deshecha sobre el piso de tatami.

------------------------------

De todos modos cenaron los dos juntos, en silencio, cerca de dos horas después, cuando la comida estaba ya fría y a insistencia de Bankotsu no fue vuelta a calentar.

La mesa de la posada abandonada, de piernas cortas y madera brillante, ocupaba casi todo el espacio dedicado al comedor, de lado a lado, justo frente a las puertas de papel que daban al patio.

Bankotsu se había sentado en un extremo, sin permitirle a Renkotsu servir sus alimentos como acostumbraban ni mencionar nada referente a Ginkotsu. Y el subcomandante se había acomodado en el otro extremo, pese a que no estaba sintiéndose muy cómodo, a comer el plato con arroz del que había cocinado hacía ya varias horas.

Estaba frío, pero Renkotsu cocinaba bien, y esto era algo que Bankotsu admitía.

Y éste no pudo evitarse una ligera sonrisa cuando le vio servirse la segunda tanda de arroz y camarones.

Momentos después, todavía sin decir nada, el líder se incorporó, colocó un plato sobre otro y después caminó hasta el sorprendido herrero justo antes de sentarse a su lado, con las piernas dobladas debajo de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron un rato así, rodeados por el gélido silencio que les abrazaba cada vez que estaban cerca, hasta que, suspirando, Bankotsu apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y sobre la palma de su mano extendida su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos azules se encontraron en ese momento con la mirada oscura del incómodo comandante, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Y Renkotsu se ruborizó, comenzando a asustarse.

"Voy a darte una oportunidad." murmuró el líder, apenas abriendo la boca y sin despegar su mirada de la del otro. "Y más te vale que tus excusas me convenzan..."

Aunque ambos sabían que el hecho de haberle arrebatado la vida a Jakotsu premeditadamente era algo que no podía ser explicado...

..pero aún así comenzó.

------------------------------

Los pies de Inuyasha se hundieron abruptamente en un agujero en el suelo arenoso, y jadeando, maldijo mil veces a la luna nueva.

Llevaba un manojo de hierbas entre las manos, de esas que había utilizado cuando Kagome se enfermó hacía muchos años, y todo lo que había podido conseguir en su deplorable estado de ser humano.

Las espinas de las plantas tropicales se le enterraban en las plantas de los pies, rasgaban la piel de sus brazos y su rostro y el molesto cabello negro se le pegaba al cuello, humedecido por el sudor de su cuerpo en la playa.

Pero todo eso era lo de menos. Se obligó a incorporarse, respirando profundamente y gruñendo groserías, y saltó hacia el borde del bosque, hasta las raíces del árbol entre las que la figura pequeña de Miroku descansaba, hecho un ovillo, vigilado de cerca por un preocupado Myouga.

"¡Inuyasha-sama!" exclamó el youkai, saltando hacia él cuando le vió aparecer.

"¿Cómo está él?" jadeó el hanyou, arrojándose precipitadamente de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo del monje. Su mano tocó nuevamente el rostro oscurecido por las sombras, retirando los mechones de cabello negro, y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior apretó el puñado de flores que había conseguido.

Por supuesto no estaba todo. El hígado del jabalí, los insectos, los hongos... había podido conseguir sólo lo que estaba a la mano, imposibilitado por su cuerpo humano, y presionándolo todo con su puño derecho sobre una roca plana que había conseguido trataba de triturarlo hasta convertirlos en una pasta.

Un gesto de dolor se dibujó en sus facciones cuando el filo de la piedra se le enterró en la mano, rompiendo la piel y embarrando las hojas despedazadas con su sangre, pero no le importó. Tomó lo que había podido hacer entre sus dedos antes de tomar el mentón de Miroku y obligarle a abrir la boca.

Dos de sus dedos se atoraron entre los dientes del houshi mientras que con los otros dos empujaba la pasta dentro de sus labios entreabiertos.

Escuchó a Miroku jadear, le vio moviendo sus ojos entre sueños y frunciendo el cejo, pero no se apartó. La lengua caliente del monje chocó contra sus dedos y cogió el extracto de plantas que el hanyou había depositado dentro, tragando pesadamente y gimiendo conforme la mano de Inuyasha le sostenía.

Luego se quedaron así un momento, los dedos del medio demonio todavía dentro de los labios de su amigo y su mano todavía sosteniendo el mentón firmemente, hacia sí.

Esperaba que al menos la fiebre redujera, si no conseguía hacerle sentirse mejor, por lo menos hasta que consiguieran ayuda en el pueblo cercano.

Luego, soltándole suavemente, se frotó los dedos, humedecidos por el extracto vegetal y la saliva tibia del houshi. Su otra mano le sostuvo la mejilla ardiente y entonces permitió que un apenas perceptible suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

"Miroku..." susurró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, y su frente se apoyó sobre el hombro derecho del humano inconsciente.

Hacía tantos años que no se veían. Tanto tiempo de no saber nada de él, preguntándose cómo se encontraría, si se habría casado, si finalmente habría conseguido un descendiente. Y ahora, tras todo ese tiempo, hubiese dado todo para que su encuentro no hubiese sido de aquél modo.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Deseaba encontrar respuesta a tantas dudas que solamente Miroku podría disipar.

El por qué estaba en aquél momento con Sesshoumaru. Lo que le sucedió... todo.

Pero Miroku...

Sintió una mano tocándole el rostro. Entonces se incorporó ligeramente, sorprendido, y su mirada se topó con dos oscurecidos ojos violetas que le miraban, indiferentes.

"¿M-Miroku..?"

La distancia entre sus rostros se cortó cuando la mano del houshi tiró de él, hasta que sus bocas se golpearon bruscamente por un momento, y sus ojos se encontraron unos frente a los otros.

Sintió entonces los labios de Miroku moviéndose contra los suyos, y antes de poder hacer algo, su voz rasposa interrumpió el silencio apacible de la costa.

"...ten un hijo conmigo..."

Hubiera podido gritarle, alejarse de él y golpearle, pero en cambio se quedó ahí, sintiendo la boca entreabierta del houshi sobre la suya. Su respiración tibia le golpeaba las mejillas, su frente sucia había tocado la suya y el agarre de su mano se desvaneció repentinamente. Y entonces, viendo cómo la mirada púrpura volvía a desaparecer detrás de los párpados cansados, fue que se percató de lo que sucedía.

Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, se incorporó precipitadamente y, viendo al muchacho sobre la arena con los ojos ensanchados, su corazón se aceleró casi sin que se diera cuenta.

El sonido de pasos cerca de él le hizo volver el rostro, todavía ruborizado, hasta toparse con la mirada repentinamente irritada de su hermano mayor.

"S-Sesshoumaru..."

El taiyoukai le dedicó una mirada fría pero no se detuvo. Caminó hasta él, y bruscamente le arrojó hacia un costado, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo delgado sobre la arena y, sin ninguna consideración, tirando de él hacia su pecho en un abrazo posesivo.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo!" chilló Inuyasha, aterrado, pero Sesshoumaru no le miró.

Y momentos después, entre los gritos del hanyou, el youkai se elevó, llevando consigo a Miroku, y se alejó de la playa de forma silenciosa.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARU!"

El grito de Inuyasha se perdió con el sonido del aire golpeándole los oídos.

Ya se encargaría él más tarde de recordarle que no debía jugar con sus juguetes.

------------------------------

No supo cómo sucedió todo, pero de pronto se encontró a sí mismo sobre el piso, con sus muñecas firmemente sujetas por dos manos enguantadas y sus piernas involuntariamente abiertas bajo el peso del otro cuerpo sentado a horcadas sobre sus caderas.

Jadeó fuertemente cuando los otros labios asaltaron nuevamente a los suyos, con brusquedad, y un gemido gutural se atoró en su garganta al sentir la lengua ajena violando el acceso a su boca.

"R-Ren-kotsu.." es cierto que siempre había sido más fuerte que su subcomandante, más sin embargo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo tomado por sorpresa, sin más armas que sus manos o sus pies ambos sujetos por los de Renkotsu y el peso completo de la otra armadura sobre su cuerpo estaba premeditadamente en desventaja.

Intentó golpearle con una de sus piernas, pero la presión del pie del comandante sobre el suyo le hizo soltar un nuevo gemido de dolor, mezcla de la irritación, la histeria y el repudio.

¡¿Cómo demonios podía Renkotsu atreverse a...!

Habían estado hablando acerca de lo sucedido hacía cinco años en Hakurei, cuando repentinamente Renkotsu comenzó a insultar a Jakotsu, levantando la voz y pareciendo más enfadado de lo que Bankotsu le había visto en mucho tiempo.

Y al segundo siguiente estaba arrojándole sobre el suelo, sujetando sus manos con las suyas y cruzando una pierna por encima su la cintura delgada.

Ahora estaban así, con Bankotsu buscando desesperadamente una forma de alejarse de él y Renkotsu presionándole cada vez más contra el piso de tatamis, besándole de forma rabiosa.

El líder volvió a jadear cuando las manos de Renkotsu apretaron más sus muñecas, lastimándole, y la boca caliente se deslizó por su mejilla, siguiendo la línea de su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello en donde depositó una mordida dolorosa.

"¡¡Renkotsu!" gritó, verdaderamente irritado, y se sacudió sobre el piso, tratando de alejarse de él. "¡¡Déjame, me lastimas!"

Pero los labios del comandante se apretaron más sobre la piel de su cuello, seguidos por la textura de su lengua y una ligera succión.

"¡¡¡Maldita sea, Renkotsu, detente!"

Escuchó una risa entrecortada, un tirón de sus muñecas hasta levantarle y hacerle jadear de dolor.

"¿Cree que no vi lo que sucedió en el baño?"

Las palabras de Renkotsu consiguieron congelar repentinamente cualquiera de sus movimientos de oposición. Su corazón se aceleró abruptamente mientras todo su rostro se cubría de un nítido tono bermejo y las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

"Deseaba tanto estar a su lado, aniki, pero usted siempre le dio toda su atención a ese imbécil de Jakotsu."

Imposible...

"Aún así yo era su segundo. Su mano derecha... pensé que eso me hacía importante para usted. Aunque fuera sólo un poco especial... pero..."

"¡Renkotsu!"

Le dolía el tirón de sus brazos, la fuerza sobre sus muñecas y la presión que el herrero estaba ejerciendo sobre sus caderas. Nuevamente los labios del otro se posaron en su mentón, subiendo hasta tocar su oreja.

"Y entonces les vi en el baño anoche... ustedes dos... y Jakotsu estaba besándole..."

Un gemido de incomodidad se escapó de sus labios, mezclado con la voz del comandante y el sonido de sus cuerpos golpeándose. "No puedo entender lo que sucede con ustedes dos, pero no pienso permitir que sea Jakotsu el primero que..."

Los ojos azules del líder se ensancharon, aterrados, y entonces gritó cuando los dientes de Renkotsu le mordieron el cuello.

"¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!" exclamó, sintiéndose cada vez más asustado, enfadado y desesperado y maldiciéndose mil veces por no haber ido con los otros en busca de Mukotsu.

Las manos de Renkotsu volvieron a tirar de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para darle el espacio suficiente para ponerle boca abajo antes de que volviera a sentarse sobre su cintura, presionando su cuerpo sobre el suelo polvoriento. Sus brazos se vieron tirados hacia atrás, hasta que solamente una de las manos de Renkotsu los sostenía en una llave apretada sobre su espalda, y con la otra intentaba arrancarle la cinta roja que sostenía su armadura.

"¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVAS Y TE MATO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!"

Riendo, el comandante tiró de la cinta y su armadura se aflojó, dejando paso libre a la tela de su haori.

"Como usted quiera, honorable hermano..." tiró de su cintura, consiguiendo que Bankotsu quedara arrodillado debajo de él, y le besó fugazmente la mejilla. "Pero eso será después de que recuerde que el segundo más fuerte soy yo y por lo tanto el único que merece estar a su lado..."

"¡¿Pero qué...!"

"No quisiera que Jakotsu volviera a quedarse sin su fragmento..."

Los ojos de Bankotsu se ensancharon todavía más, y soportando la embestida del cuerpo de Renkotsu contra el suyo gritó una grosería que murió entre un jadeo.

"¡¡¡Antes te quito yo el tuyo a ti, desgraciado!"

Renkotsu volvió a reír.

Su brazo libre se cerró en torno a la cintura del más joven y aflojó también la cinta que aferraba los pantalones al cuerpo de Bankotsu.

La tela cayó entonces sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que las mejillas del líder se ruborizaban furiosamente y un jadeo de indignación se escapaba de sus labios.

"En estos momentos no se encuentra usted en la mejor disposición de amenazar a nadie..."

El pecho de Bankotsu golpeó entonces la mesa frente a ellos, arrojando hacia un costado un vaso de barro. Su mejilla izquierda se posó sobre la madera fría, refrescando ligeramente la temperatura de su rostro, y de reojo alcanzó a ver el gesto de triunfo en la cara de su comandante.

"Temee..."

"Debe comenzar a tomar decisiones, aniki..." la lengua de Renkotsu se posó suavemente sobre la nuca de Bankotsu, y una sonrisa despectiva se dibujó en sus labios. "Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo..."

Y luego sin más tiró de sus propios pantalones.

El agónico grito de Bankotsu alcanzó a escucharse hasta la habitación de Ginkotsu, donde gimiendo en voz baja, el otro guerrero inclinó su rostro.

Le dolía tanto que Renkotsu actuara de aquél modo...

------------------------------

**Notas:** o-oU bien, para empezar este capítulo se escribió solo... OMG! Nunca pensé en hacer que Renkotsu (mi odio por él está comenzando a desaparecer... no sé) se comportara de tal forma O.o es decir, solamente iba a besar a Bankotsu y a decirle todo lo que sentía y ya... pero bueeeeno... #D a veces pasa. Mi pobrecito Ban-chan necesitará de mucho amor T.T...


	14. Sólo miénteme

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru x Miroku. Jakotsu x Bankotsu. Renkotsu x Bankotsu.

**Glosario:** _Ora!_ – Hey!

_-chin_ – Prefijo que indica exagerada familiaridad para con una persona.

_Masaka_ – No puede ser.

_Iie_ – No.

_Capítulo 14.- Sólo miénteme._

×

Los ojos azules se abrieron, irritados, cuando la luz del sol comenzó a molestarle el rostro.

Girándose ligeramente, Bankotsu gruñó. Un brazo se cerró alrededor de su torso desnudo, y de forma indiferente alcanzó a ver de reojo el rostro de Renkotsu apoyado en su hombro.

El subcomandante dormía todavía, desnudo también, tras una noche de poco sueño.

La habitación de Bankotsu, la más grande, permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos más, llena de las dos respiraciones pesadas y el sonido de la nieve derritiéndose afuera, a través de la ventana.

"Shimatta..." refunfuñó el más joven, cuando trató de incorporarse pero el brazo de Renkotsu se aferró a su cintura y volvió a tirar de él sobre el futón desordenado.

Había sido así toda la noche. Después de haberle tomado sin ninguna consideración en el comedor (ya se encargaría de enviarle a limpiar las manchas de sangre sobre el piso más tarde) le había arrastrado hacia la habitación, sin mucha resistencia de su parte, y le había arrojado sobre el pequeño colchón en el fondo de la pieza.

Y luego de eso, sin importar sus gritos o sus lágrimas, Renkotsu no se había detenido durante mucho rato. Hasta que, sintiéndose él mismo agotado y tras haber visto que Bankotsu no hacía ya mucho para defenderse, se había desplomado sobre su cuerpo.

Y ahora esto...

Le repugnaba cada recuerdo. Cada sensación. Cada vez que los labios fríos se posaron sobre la piel de su cuerpo o los molestos dientes se enterraron en su carne blanda. Cada uno de sus roces. Cada cicatriz. Todo, todo le asqueaba.

Le dolía también cada miembro y ni siquiera quería tener que pensar en ponerse de pie ese día. Así que bostezó nuevamente, se reacomodó dentro del persistente abrazo de Renkotsu, e inclinando el rostro hasta que su frente se apoyó sobre un trozo de sábana limpia, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Seguramente todavía era muy temprano y los demás llegarían más tarde.

En todo caso, nadie se atrevería a entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento.

Aunque el beso que depositó Renkotsu en aquél momento sobre la piel de su hombro le hizo saber que aquello no aplicaba con él.

×

Observando con ojos curiosos cómo la piel recubría el cuerpo pequeño de Mukotsu, Jakotsu se inclinó frente a su compañero.

Suikotsu se había vuelto para no ver lo que sucedía desde el momento en que la sangre comenzó a recubrir los huesos carcomidos y una sensación de náuseas le había dominado.

"Ohayou, Mukotsu-san." sonrió el capitán, cuando los ojillos redondos de Mukotsu le miraron, asustados. Y sin mucha alegoría le arrojó un par de prendas blancas parecidas a las que usó en algún momento de su vida.

Rato después se encontraron los caminando de vuelta hacia la aldea destruída, rodeados de las preguntas histéricas del más pequeño y de las risas de Jakotsu.

La mirada verdosa del espadachín se levantó hacia el borde del bosque, sonriendo, y comenzando a desesperarse por regresar a casa.

No quería imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido entre Bankotsu y Renkotsu mientras no habían estado.

×

No se había acercado a él en toda la noche, pero tampoco se había alejado tanto. Le molestaba aceptarlo, pero había permanecido atento a cualquier clase de youkai que pretendiese acercarse a ellos mientras que él seguía durmiendo, y muy en el fondo, el hecho de no haber dormido nada para poder vigilar su sueño (aunque él insistía en que simplemente no estaba cansado) le asustaba.

Entonces, repentinamente, le vio moverse y sus ojos dorados se arrastraron completamente hacia él. Pero aún así no se movió.

Todo su cuerpo pareció sacudirse por un ligero temblor. Los ojos púrpuras se abrieron, débilmente, con un parpadeo rápido seguido por un quejido de incomodidad.

Hubiera deseado ir hasta él, darle un puñetazo por haberle hecho perder su tiempo de aquél modo y gritarle que ya no lo necesitaba así que podía largarse con Inuyasha o cualquier otro que estuviese dispuesto a soportarle, pero no pudo...

La mirada violeta se topó con la suya en ese momento, opacada por el cansancio y el dolor, y se sintió repentinamente asustado.

Miroku le sonreía.

"¿Estoy muerto?" le escuchó preguntar, con su voz calmada y un dejo de agotamiento.

Se limitó a girar el rostro y a sonreír él también, irónico.

"¿Te parece?"

El houshi rió, entre dientes, pero no se levantó.

"Solamente me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso existiera..."

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se ensancharon en ese instante, de golpe, y su rostro se volvió hacia el monje acurrucado fetalmente sobre el suelo.

"Para que sea posible, debo de estar muerto..."

"¿Q-qué..?"

La sonrisa de Miroku se decoloró, ligeramente.

"...o tan bello ángel no estaría aquí conmigo..."

Luego su respiración se volvió constante nuevamente, pausada, y su voz se consumió con el sonido del viento entre los árboles.

Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie a pocos metros de él, viéndole con el cejo fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos. Había una incómoda sensación de calor en sus mejillas pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, sino por el hecho de que el maldito ningen se había atrevido a hablarle de una forma tan familiar.

Se incorporó y dio un paso hacia él, irritado, dispuesto a darle lo que se merecía por hablarle como si fuesen de la misma especie.

"¡Nin-!"

El desagradable aroma de Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente desde el sur le hizo detenerse, levantar la mirada y componer un gesto de ira.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de recordarle a ese híbrido quién era el hermano mayor ahí.

×

"¡¡Aniki!" sonriendo, Mukotsu se adelantó a los otros dos, a pasos largos y agitando un brazo hacia el joven sentado en el pórtico de una vieja posada, con el largo cabello negro suelto y sin su armadura encima.

Era algo extraño ver a Bankotsu yendo por ahí como si acabara de levantarse, pero no fue ningún inconveniente ni para Jakotsu ni para Suikotsu, quienes enrojecieron violentamente con la vista de los hombros desnudos entre el haori semiabierto.

"¡Ora, Mukotsu!" Bankotsu le devolvió el saludo, sacudiendo su mano derecha también desprovista de protectores. "¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Mukotsu rió, alegre, y se detuvo al llegar con él.

Jakotsu y Suikotsu se detuvieron también, a pocos pasos de ellos, y distraídamente fijaron la vista en la porción de piel visible de su líder.

"Estaba preguntándoles a Jakotsu y Suikotsu cómo pasó todo, pero no me han dicho nada."

"Ah, eso es porque no debiste preguntarle a ellos." sonrió el más joven, incorporándose torpemente y apoyando una mano en uno de los pilares de madera de la entrada. "Recuerda que aquí las preguntas se me hacen a mí."

"Gomen." respondió el farmacéutico, encogiéndose de hombros. "Me han dicho que Ginkotsu y Renkotsu no oo-aniki estaban con usted."

La sonrisa de Bankotsu tembló ligeramente, pero no tardó en recomponer el gesto de su rostro y hacerse a un lado para dar paso libre a Mukotsu hacia la casa.

"Están adentro. Puedes ir a buscarlos."

"¡Oh, no es necesario! También deseaba hablar con usted."

El líder cabeceó, lanzó una mirada a sus otros dos soldados y les sonrió, amablemente.

"Les iría bien un baño a ustedes dos."

Ruborizándose todavía más, el espadachín y el médico asintieron precipitadamente y entraron a la casa detrás de los otros dos, a pasos largos.

"Por cierto, Mukotsu." comenzó Bankotsu, andando con unos pasos lentos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Jakotsu. "Tus materiales están disponibles en tu habitación para el momento en que desees comenzar a trabajar."

La mirada del farmacéutico se iluminó de golpe y sonriendo, se detuvo.

"¿P-Puedo ir a...?"

"Seguro." asintió el líder, riendo entre dientes. "No esperaba otra cosa."

"¡Bien!" pero cuando Mukotsu iba ya a medio corredor, el sonido de pasos en el otro extremo le hizo detenerse, y con él a todos los demás. "¡Renkotsu no Oo-aniki!"

La figura alta del subcomandante apareció al final del pasillo, caminando hacia ellos, y viendo a Mukotsu cerca de él le sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Cómo has estado, Mukotsu?"

Haciendo una ligera reverencia, Mukotsu caminó hacia él.

"No han pasado muchas cosas... Bankotsu no Oo-aniki me dijo que podía ver mi habitación."

"Ah." moviéndose hacia un costado, Renkotsu señaló el corredor adyacente. "Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Tus cosas están en el armario de la ropa."

"¡Arigatou!" luego el farmacéutico desapareció por el corredor adjunto ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

"Jakotsu, Suikotsu." saludó Renkotsu, caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Suikotsu sonrió también, tímido, y le devolvió el saludo, y Jakotsu frunció ligeramente el cejo antes de saludarle también.

Bankotsu no dijo nada. Permaneció de pie frente a ellos con la mirada puesta en ninguna parte y los puños ligeramente apretados.

"Llegan a tiempo para la comida." dijo el herrero, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

"En ese caso iré a darme un baño." sonrió el doctor, haciéndose paso y caminando hacia su habitación a pasos largos.

Los ojos negros de Renkotsu se posaron en Jakotsu entonces, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

"¿Y tú no deseas bañarte?"

"...yo..." las mejillas del capitán enrojecieron ligeramente al recordar el último baño que se había dado, y viendo de reojo a Bankotsu, notó que éste se ruborizaba también, casi de forma tangible.

Y al parecer Renkotsu lo notó, porque cortó la distancia entre ellos y sonriendo puso una mano sobre el hombro del líder.

"Aniki, preparé su comida favorita." exclamó, alegre, antes de revolverle el pelo con esa misma mano. "Así que lo mejor sería que usted también fuese a tomar un baño."

Pero Bankotsu permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del piso.

"Aniki..."

La mano de Jakotsu tratando de tocar el brazo de su líder fue interrumpida cuando Renkotsu le abrazó, sonriendo, y empezó a caminar hacia el baño a grandes trancos, casi arrastrando a Bankotsu.

"¡Vamos, le ayudaré a tallar su espalda!" exclamó, riendo, y el rostro entero de los otros dos enrojeció abruptamente.

Y tras un par de segundos de haberles visto desaparecer con destino al baño, Jakotsu sacudió su cabeza y echó a correr detrás de ellos.

No estaba muy seguro, pero Bankotsu estaba comportándose de forma extraña.

Tal vez todavía estuviese enfadado con él por lo de la otra noche, pero...

_¿Por qué caminaba como si cada paso le lastimase?_

×

Encontró a Suikotsu dentro del agua, en una esquina apartada, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

Su ropa estaba cerca del borde del baño termal, doblada en varias partes y cerca de sus sandalias.

Y a pocos pasos de ahí, ante la mirada agitada de Jakotsu, Renkotsu o Suikotsu, estaba Bankotsu, sacándose el haori por los brazos.

Los ojos verdosos del capitán se ensancharon enormemente, aterrados, cuando alcanzó a percibir varias marcas sobre toda la piel del más joven. Sobre sus hombros, sobre su cuello (no se había fijado bien en el momento en que llegaron ya que estaba muy lejos) y sobre el resto de su torso. Trozos de piel oscurecidos, enrojecidos o con marcas de heridas a medio cicatrizar que asustaron enormemente a Jakotsu.

Era casi como si Bankotsu hubiese sido golpeado por montones de piedras o como si fueran...

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron todavía más cuando pensó en aquella posibilidad, y sacudiendo su cabeza trató de alejar tan extravagantes ideas de su mente, pero cuando Bankotsu entró en el agua y Renkotsu se sentó cerca de él, el corazón de Jakotsu pareció sacudirse, estremecerse y repentinamente estallar.

Los ojos azules se enterraron en los suyos en ese momento, oscurecidos por algo que él no supo reconocer, cuando el brazo de Renkotsu envolvió sus hombros y con una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada fría posó sus labios sobre el cuello delgado del joven líder.

Todo pareció girar en torno a Jakotsu. Las imágenes estaban comenzando a verse borrosas frente a sus ojos y pronto se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

La mirada azul de Bankotsu todavía estaba puesta en él, y había en aquellos ojos vacíos tanto al mismo tiempo, gritando, llorando, completamente aterrorizados.

La boca de Renkotsu cubrió los labios del más pequeño y éste, frunciendo el cejo, cerró sus ojos y le dejó proceder.

En aquél momento sus miradas se desconectaron. Renkotsu seguía sonriendo, y lejos, Suikotsu se había hundido en el agua sin decir nada.

Pero había algo dentro de su pecho, lastimando, rasgando. Rompiendo cada tendón y cada fibra de su corazón.

Y le dolía tanto...

_Ahora comprendía bien por qué Bankotsu le había rechazado en aquél momento..._

×

"¡¡Quiero que me entregues a Miroku!" la voz de Inuyasha estaba cargada de ira. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Sesshoumaru pudiese haberle hecho algo en el tiempo en que estuvieron solos, y ahora estaba completamente dispuesto a llevárselo aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Pero los ojos dorados de su hermano se enterraron en los suyos, despectivos, antes de que una risa burlona se escapara de sus labios.

"¿Cuánto has tenido que correr para poder alcanzarnos, Inuyasha?" sonrió el taiyoukai, fríamente, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él. Se había puesto inconscientemente frente a Miroku y ahora le cubría de la vista del hanyou con su propio cuerpo.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños, irritado.

"¡¡¡Voy a llevármelo conmigo!"

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír, en voz alta, y su mano tanteó suavemente el mango de Toukijin.

"¿Para qué lo quieres?" inquirió, con una voz arrastrada que le asustó incluso a él. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que Inuyasha se llevase a aquél humano que a final de cuentas no había sido más que un estorbo, pero algo muy dentro de él le había obligado a tomar su espada mientras le gritaba una y otra vez que, al menos por el momento, aquél humano le pertenecía solamente a él.

"¡¡¡No sé qué demonios pretendas, pero Miroku se ha enfermado por _tu_ culpa y no voy a dejarle ni un minuto más contigo!"

Arqueando una ceja, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

"¿Acaso me estás amenazando, Inuyasha-chin?"

Las mejillas de Inuyasha enrojecieron. Hacía más de sesenta años que Sesshoumaru no...

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar de su mente recuerdos estúpidos, desenfundó a Tetsusaiga y la blandió frente a él con un movimiento rápido.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, Sesshoumaru! ¡Quítate de mi camino!"

"¿¿O si no qué, Inuyasha? ¿Vas a matarme?"

"¡¡¡Eso voy a demostrártelo!"

"¡Sólo inténtalo, maldito híbrido!"

Pero entonces, nuevamente, cuando ambos se iban a arrojar uno sobre otro, Miroku despertó, violentamente, y se incorporó de golpe sobre sus rodillas.

Respiraba agitadamente, tenía los ojos violetas fijos en los dos demonios frente a él que le miraban con sorpresa y todavía se sostenía la mano derecha con fuerza.

"¡S-Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El taiyoukai se sintió hinchar de orgullo aunque no entendía por qué y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba volviéndose para ver a su hermano, cuando los pasos de Inuyasha se precipitaron hacia el houshi sobre el suelo y con brusquedad le abrazó, casi volviendo a arrojarle sobre el piso.

"¡¡¡Miroku!"

Los ojos de Miroku se ensancharon cuando vio la mancha roja arrojarse sobre él y su cuerpo se sacudió debajo del otro. Sus ojos estaban fijos todavía en el taiyoukai que le miraba a él también a algunos metros de distancia pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había alguien abrazándole. Alguien de pelo plateado y que usaba un traje hecho por piel de las ratas de fuego.

"¿I-Inuyasha...?"

El rostro del hanyou apareció dentro de su campo de visión, sonriéndole, y sintió cómo una de las garras de éste le tocaba suavemente el pelo.

Se ruborizó entonces, aturdido y sin comprender bien qué hacía Inuyasha ahí, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios en ese momento.

"Han pasado muchos años, bouzou..." dijo Inuyasha, en voz baja, y sin saber bien por qué se ruborizó él también.

Miroku no había cambiado nada. El mismo rostro apacible apenas un poco más maduro. El mismo pelo negro y lizo. La misma vestimenta... Y con Inuyasha el tiempo parecía no pasar nunca. Se miraron un momento, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que el carraspeo irritado de alguien cerca de ellos les hizo romper el contacto momentáneamente.

Sesshoumaru les observaba con una mirada de profunda ira. La piel de los nudillos se le había puesto más blanca que de costumbre y apretaba el mango de Toukijin entre su puño de forma histérica.

Miroku le miró, y con el cejo fruncido Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

"¿¿Por qué sigues aquí?" gruñó éste último, irritado, y los ojos púrpuras del houshi se clavaron en él. "Te dije claramente que no me interesaba lo que estuvieras tramando, pero que iba a llevarme a Miroku conmigo."

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Se limitó a mirarles con odio, pero de todos modos no se fue.

"¡Además Miroku no se encuentra en condiciones para lo que tú desees, así que puedes irte largando y dejarnos solos!"

Nada.

El monje se ruborizó un poco más, asustado, y tomando suavemente a Inuyasha por los hombros, quien estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura, le sonrió ligeramente.

"Inuyasha... no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor..."

"¡Mentira!" exclamó el hanyou, mirándole. "¡¡Apenas anoche estabas ardiendo en fiebre y...!" tragándose sus palabras, vio con asombro un recipiente hecho de bambú tirado cerca de ellos, en el suelo. A algunos metros se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de un jabalí y más allá algunos otros animales que no había notado cuando llegó.

Esos mismos eran los que su madre usaba cuando él enfermaba. Los que había usado él mismo cuando Kagome... ¿Pero cómo...?

Se estremeció al sentir la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru en su nuca, y al percatarse de que Miroku también le miraba a él, se ruborizó furiosamente.

¡¡No podía ser!

"¡Masaka!" exclamó, saltando abruptamente hasta quedar de pie. "¡N-no me digan que ustedes dos...!"

Sonriendo, Miroku le miró. Tenía las mejillas débilmente enrojecidas pero ninguno de ellos pudo decidir si era por la fiebre o por alguna otra cosa. Sesshoumaru se limitó a girar el rostro hacia un costado, indiferente.

Pero cuando las palabras de Inuyasha se terminaron, ambos le miraron al mismo tiempo, con los ojos ensanchados y las bocas entreabiertas.

"¡¡¿USTEDES DOS ESTÁN **_JUNTOS_**!"

Ruborizándose violentamente, Miroku extendió sus manos hacia el frente y sacudió su cabeza de forma frenética.

"¡¡¡¡IIE!" gritó, mirándole con un gesto de horror en el rostro. "¡¡¡No es así!"

Inuyasha casi pareció suspirar de alivio ante la mirada de irritación de su hermano mayor.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sugerir que el gran Sesshoumaru se rebajaría a tomar a un asqueroso humano como compañero!

"En todo caso..." continuó el hanyou, extendiendo una mano hacia Miroku para que se pusiera de pie. "...nos iremos..."

"¿Q-qué?"

"No comprendo qué haces con este idiota, pero no voy a dejarte un solo segundo más con él."

"...Inuyasha..."

"Tal vez..." sin volverse para verlo, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. "...tal vez hayas ayudado a Miroku, aunque no entiendo con qué objetivo... así que me gustaría que me lo explicaras de una vez..."

No hubo respuesta. El houshi inclinó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior e inseguro respecto a qué hablaban, y el taiyoukai gruñó algo entre dientes.

"Haz lo que quieras." dijo, en voz alta, y los otros dos le miraron, uno con el cejo fruncido y el otro con una expresión de sorpresa. Les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos, pero la voz de Miroku llamándole le hizo detenerse sin su consentimiento.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Espera!"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras que Inuyasha les miraba, confundido.

"¿Q-qué sucederá con...?"

"Eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mí, ningen." repuso Sesshoumaru, apretando el mango de su espada de forma involuntaria y girando el rostro. "De todos modos no me has servido para nada hasta el momento."

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Estuvo a punto de volverse, arrojar a Inuyasha lejos y tomarle nuevamente dentro de su abrazo, pero, aterrado, se resistió a éste deseo y volvió a echar a andar, a pasos largos.

Tal vez así sería mejor. Después de todo Inuyasha y él habían estado juntos desde mucho antes, y en aquél momento le resultaría incómodo llevarle consigo. Porque era peligroso. Porque tal vez él había sido el culpable de que se enfermase y porque, en el fondo, le asustaba el hecho de reconocer que tenerle tan cerca le había resultado placentero.

Dando un salto largo se mantuvo suspendido en el aire y se alejó apresuradamente de aquél lugar, enfadado, cansado y deseando volver a escucharle llamándole y sentirle sosteniendo suavemente la tela de su ropa.

De todos modos, aquello ya habría quedado en su pasado.

Ahora sería oportuno ir en busca de Rin y Jaken.

×

**Notas:** bueh o.o aquí termina la historia entre Miroku y Sesshoumaru :3 porque como ustedes saben yo prefiero la pareja de Inuyasha y Miroku y... bueno :P

¬¬ No, es mentira. Ya sé lo que va a suceder entre estos tres, pero por el momento así está bien. Y si se preguntan por qué Bankotsu está portándose de una forma tan pasiva, pues o.o... habrá que ver :3 ya me voy, dejen reviews!

Ps.– Por si no se dieron cuenta, tanto en el capítulo anterior como en éste, cuando Miroku comenzó a comportarse raro con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru fue porque los confundió con chicas XD No se emocionen todavía porque falta mucho fanfic que escribir o.oUu...


	15. Remembranza

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing:** Jakotsu x Bankotsu. Inuyasha x Miroku.

_Capítulo 15.- Remembranza._

------------------------------

Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo.

Más del que él hubiese deseado o sentido correr, en su condición sobrenatural, desde que se vieron por última vez...

En aquél momento Miroku les había mirado, sonriendo, y palpando cariñosamente su cabeza (había tomado un extraño hábito de tratarle como a un chiquillo, aunque él no podría decir que le desagradase) les había dicho que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver en casa.

Eso fue tres semanas después de que Kagome se marchara. Sango había estado ausente desde mucho antes de eso (no podía culparla, le había afectado mucho sepultar el cuerpo de su hermano menor) y Shippou solamente había pedido que le llevase algo al volver.

Pero él había visto dentro de sus ojos que, pese a que el houshi realmente pensaba regresar, nunca iban a volver a verse...

En ese momento le había abrazado, tan repentinamente que asustó a los demás, y cabeceando había dicho que no se preocupara por ellos porque iban a estar bien.

Aún podía recordar la sonrisa en los labios de Miroku en ese momento. El tacto de sus manos sobre su torso y el alarmante beso fraternal que había depositado sobre su frente.

Y Sango... Sango no había dicho nada. Ella se marchó al día siguiente, en silencio, e Inuyasha no pudo culparla.

Supuso que el compromiso con Miroku seguía en pié, pero en los ojos oscuros de la joven asesina había visto tantos sentimientos mezclados que sintió miedo de preguntar.

A ella...

Pero ahora Miroku estaba nuevamente con él, dormitando a su lado y aún débil tras el repentino golpe de un resfriado.

"_Al parecer Miroku-sama no ha comido nada desde hace un par de días"_, había dicho Myouga, y la sensación de ira acumulándose en su interior se multiplicó por millones.

_Ese maldito de Sesshoumaru..._

Sus ojos dorados encontraron el perfil pálido del monje, oscurecido por las sombras de la noche, y la repentina necesidad de tocarle le inundó violentamente.

Quería que Miroku despertara. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle... tantas cosas que decirle. Todo lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba... Deseaba saber cómo le había ido. Cómo se encontraba su maestro, _su esposa_...

Una desagradable sensación se acumuló en su estómago cuando le visualizó en compañía de una joven mujer (una miko, seguramente, dada su condición) y algunos niños pequeños, pero se enfrentó a ella con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza.

_-Ten un hijo conmigo..._

Y entonces aquellos labios sobre los suyos, calientes y húmedos... tan suaves y tan atrayentes que en ese momento se sintió incapaz de alejarlos de él... porque en realidad había sentido deseos de tomarle por la cintura y besarle él también, desesperadamente, sin importar si Miroku le había tomado por una mujer o lo que fuese.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que el houshi había despertado, y ruborizándose fuertemente sacudió otra vez su cabeza antes de inclinar la mirada.

Dos ojos violetas le devolvieron el gesto desde un nivel inferior, sobre el pasto recién nacido que forraba el pie del árbol en el que habían acampado, y nuevamente la imagen de un Miroku padre de familia le atacó con vehemencia, casi aterradoramente.

"Hey." saludó, con una voz rasposa. "Que bueno que despiertas... estaba considerando seriamente el comenzar a cavar una fosa." Su broma no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero en cambio Miroku rió, entrecortadamente, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" inquirió, bostezando y palpándose a sí mismo la frente. Su temperatura había regresado a la normalidad pero todavía le dolía la cabeza. Las náuseas tampoco habían desaparecido del todo y el cuerpo todavía molestaba, pero fuera de eso se sentía mejor. Descubrió a Inuyasha mirándole fijamente, con las manos puestas entre las piernas flexionadas y el largo cabello plateado escurriéndole sobre los hombros.

Así que le sonrió, amablemente, y por reflejo puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del hanyou y le sacudió el pelo cariñosamente.

Inuyasha se ruborizó ligeramente y casi estuvo a punto de ronronear (si hubiese sido un gato seguramente en aquél momento se encontraría tumbado a sus pies) cuando la mano de Miroku se escurrió por su nuca, sobre su cabello. Entonces repentinamente se hizo a un lado, irritado y con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado.

"¡No me trates como a un niño!" ladró, y los ojos púrpuras le miraron, sorprendidos.

"G-Gomen nasai..." se disculpó el houshi, encogiéndose de hombros. "No sabía que te molestaba..."

Se había vuelto a olvidar de que, pese a que Inuyasha aparentaba algunos años menos que él, era por mucho bastante mayor. Pero era sólo que siempre que le veía de aquella forma, tan vulnerable y casi pidiendo por un poco de cariño, algo se acumulaba dentro de su pecho y le impulsaba a acariciar su cabeza, abrazarle o simplemente tomar su mano de forma amistosa.

No creyó que a él le incomodase porque habían pasado varios meses desde que empezó a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y jamás recibió protesta alguna...

Pero de pronto el cuerpo del hanyou se desplomó sobre su regazo, casi de forma infantil, y suavemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del monje, quien jadeó en sorpresa.

"N-No me molesta..." balbuceó el híbrido, apretando ligeramente su abrazo y enterrando su rostro en el regazo del humano. "Sólo me resultó extraño después de tanto tiempo..."

La sonrisa regresó a los labios del houshi, y en silencio llevó nuevamente su mano hasta la cabeza plateada. Sus dedos se enterraron dentro de los largos filamentos de cabello blanco y se encorvó ligeramente hasta que con la otra mano alcanzó a tocar la espalda del hanyou.

Se quedaron un momento así, sin decir nada. El rostro de Inuyasha todavía ardía y el cálido tacto del vientre del monje contra su mejilla acompañado de los movimientos suaves sobre su cabeza y su frente no estaban ayudando en nada.

Pero no se movió. Ninguno de los dos. Parecían encajar tan bien de aquél modo, y aunque Inuyasha se moría por comenzar a preguntar, decidió que por un momento eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Sigues siendo el mismo de antes, Inuyasha..." fue Miroku el primero en hablar, luego de varios minutos en silencio, y la cabeza de éste se movió sobre su regazo, hasta que pudieron verse a los ojos. Sonrió ligeramente y sus dedos tocaron una de las orejas del hanyou, quien se encogió de hombros y gimió audiblemente.

"¿C-cómo te sientes?" consiguió balbucear el más joven (considerando que los cincuenta años prisionero en el Go-Shin-Boku no hubiesen pasado), soltando su abrazo e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el regazo del houshi.

"Mejor, gracias." sonrió el monje, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos cerca de las de Inuyasha. "En realidad no sé qué sucedió, pero..."

"Myouga me dijo que no habías comido en varios días y por eso te desmayaste."

Las mejillas de Miroku enrojecieron ligeramente e inclinó la mirada. Es cierto que hacía un par de días que no conseguía comer nada pero nunca antes se había derrumbado por tan poca cosa...

"Fue Sesshoumaru, ¿Verdad?"

Sonrió. Casi podía escuchar la regañina que el hanyou estaba por ponerle.

Pero de pronto aquellas manos tomaron las suyas y suavemente el cuerpo de Inuyasha se apoyó sobre su pecho, sumiso.

"¿Por qué estabas con él?"

Ensanchando sus ojos, por primera vez Miroku no supo qué contestar.

------------------------------

Los labios de Renkotsu eran amargos y fríos. Incluso si era porque ambos estaban muertos, pero no encontró ninguna clase de calidez en el beso. Mucho menos porque aún podía sentir la mirada de Jakotsu sobre sí, insistente.

Jadeó y sintió cómo la lengua del subcomandante aprovechaba su descuido para colarse dentro de su boca bruscamente, azotando con violencia la suya y empujándole contra la roca caliente a su espalda.

No deseaba hacerlo y no podía comprender cómo era que estaba permitiendo una situación así. Sus manos se hicieron camino por el pecho del subcomandante, tratando de empujarle, pero ante la aparente caricia sólo consiguió que Renkotsu gimiera ligeramente y lo apretara más contra la roca, quemando.

Quiso gritar en ese momento, aventarle lejos y salir de ahí. Tomar a Jakotsu por las manos y decirle que todo aquello no era más que un error... un horrible error...

Pero entonces el recuerdo de aquél beso, tan dulce, tan suave, tan diferente a los suministrados por el cañonero reventó en su cabeza, aturdiendo, y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Renkotsu, quien le abrazó casi de inmediato.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando los labios del mayor se separaron de los suyos y pudo sentir la respiración caliente sobre sus mejillas, agitada.

Veía a Jakotsu arrodillado todavía en el otro extremo, por encima del hombro del comandante, y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo deseó que nada hubiese sucedido... entonces el cuerpo delgado del capitán se incorporó, y lanzando una última mirada, salió del baño a pasos largos.

Cuando quiso seguirle la mano de Renkotsu tirando de su brazo le golpeó una vez más contra la pared, e irritado le propinó un golpe que el otro consiguió detener, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Hay cosas que debe entender, aniki..." sus labios acariciaron suavemente la frente de Bankotsu, y éste jadeó en repugnancia. "...que el más fuerte debe estar con el más fuerte es una de las lecciones que tendré que enseñarle..."

¿Pero qué había entonces de los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de su pecho?

Jakotsu no lo entendería. Renkotsu tampoco...

Cerró sus ojos y le vio nuevamente saliendo de los baños, dentro de la oscuridad de su memoria. Y en sus recuerdos pudo ver que él estaba llorando...

------------------------------

"¿Estás enojado?" la voz suave de Miroku le golpeó el cuello cuando éste se sentó a su lado, entre las raíces del viejo árbol. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo conforme la respiración del houshi bajó por la piel de su nuca, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

Se reacomodó para darle espacio. Hacía algunas horas que habían cenado y ahora las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salpicar ya el cielo rojizo del atardecer.

Cabeceando, miró a su amigo de reojo. Miroku seguía sentado junto a él, con las rodillas flexionadas y la mirada fija en el horizonte.

"Sólo quiero que me digas por qué estabas con él.."

Sonriendo, Miroku se volvió para verlo.

"Ya te lo dije. Teníamos algo que hacer..."

Inuyasha ladró, irritado, y volvió a levantar la cabeza en un gesto arrogante.

"No creas que soy estúpido. Sé que Sesshoumaru jamás se rebajaría a recibir voluntariamente la compañía de un ser humano. Él te obligó a algo, ¿No es cierto? Además tú tampoco hubieras..."

"No puedo decirte que me obligó." susurró el houshi, y su cabeza se reclinó en el tronco a su espalda. "Pero tampoco es como si me hubiese dado muchas opciones..."

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Miroku permaneció un momento en silencio, viendo fijamente el sol que parecía derretirse en la distancia. E Inuyasha lo miró a él, repentinamente fascinado con el efecto que la luz dorada producía dentro de las orbes violetas.

"Tú deberías saberlo, Inuyasha..." repuso de pronto el humano, y sus ojos parecieron endurecerse. "Ese es el motivo por el que estabas en aquél lugar, ¿No es cierto?"

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon y torpemente se echó para atrás. Hacía ya un rato que se había olvidado de su verdadero objetivo por dedicarse a cuidar de Miroku. Por la emoción que le provocó el volver a verle. Por la irritación a la presencia de su hermano...

No se había preguntado siquiera por qué habían venido ellos del sur, con la misma dirección por donde se suponía debió haber ido aunque en aquella aldea no consiguió ninguna embarcación.

"¿L-La Shikon no Tama?" alcanzó a balbucear, y entonces la mirada púrpura se posó sobre sí.

"Estabas buscándola, ¿Verdad?"

"No precisamente." respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. El aroma desagradable de aquél demonio había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo ya por lo que no había podido tomar un nuevo curso. "Pero había un youkai..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama también pudo olerlo." susurró Miroku, inclinando su cabeza. "En aquél momento yo volvía de hacer mi propia investigación cuando él llegó..."

Inuyasha miró a Miroku, con sus ojos dorados entrecerrados. Le estaba molestando que Miroku hablase de Sesshoumaru como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

"Dijo que necesitaba que le indicase el sitio en donde la Shikon no Tama se encontraba, y que midiese el poder de aquél youkai con mis capacidades espirituales..."

"¡¡¿Te estaba utilizando!" chilló el hanyou, irritado, pero volvió a callarse cuando encontró a Miroku mirándole, sorprendido.

Riendo ligeramente, el houshi se frotó la nuca con una mano.

"Sí... bueno, algo así... solamente me pidió un favor y yo acepté ayudarle.." la mirada que recibió de Inuyasha no fue muy agradable, pero él se limitó a sonreírle.

"En todo caso." refunfuñó el híbrido, poniendo sus manos entre sus rodillas flexionadas en posición canina. "¿Pudieron encontrar a ese demonio?"

El monje negó con su cabeza, levemente.

"No, pero llegamos al Shikonji."

Las orejas de Inuyasha se agitaron cuando escuchó a Miroku mencionar aquél sitio.

"Ese es el templo en donde se encuentra la Shikon no Tama, ¿No?"

"...Iie..."

"¿N-Nani?"

El rostro de Miroku compuso un gesto indefinido, casi melancólico, y sus manos se encontraron sobre su regazo.

"La Shikon no Tama no estaba... nunca estuvo ahí."

Riendo entre dientes, Miroku inclinó su cabeza.

"El Shikonji estuvo vacío todo el tiempo... porque la Shikon no Tama fue destruida después de que fue completada por segunda ocasión..."

No quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha. Estaría enojado, seguramente. Pero eso fue lo que aquella mujer le dijo...

"_Fue traída aquí, pero por decisión común nos encargamos de destruirla... ahora no queda más que el recuerdo y el alma liberada de Midoriko, la sacerdotisa muerta... Sin embargo sigue existiendo en esencia, y ese es el único motivo por el cual el Shikonji fue construido en primer lugar."_

Pero, si aquella criatura estaba buscándola...

"Ya veo." fue todo lo que Inuyasha dijo, y los ojos amatistas del monje le miraron, curiosos. Se había esperado al menos una grosería de su parte, pero en cambio el joven hanyou estaba sonriendo. "Al menos Sesshoumaru no te lastimó... aún más.."

El houshi le dedicó una sonrisa en vuelta, y suavemente una de las manos de éste se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciando cariñosamente el cabello plateado.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y Miroku hubiese podido jurar que por un segundo había estado a punto de ronronear.

"..me da gusto poder volver a verte incluso si se trata de una situación como esta, Miroku..." el nombre del houshi se escapó de los labios de Inuyasha casi con un suspiro, y la sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios del otro.

"...Inuyasha..."

Repentinamente el cuerpo del más joven se dejó caer sobre el suyo, pesadamente, y la cabeza de Inuyasha se apoyó sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras los dedos de Miroku se enredaban suavemente entre los mechones de pelo blanco.

Le gustaba mucho...

"Me hacías falta..." escuchó balbucear a Inuyasha, y sorprendido, sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían débilmente. "..tú... Kagome, Sango.. Shippou... todos se fueron..."

"¿Entonces Kagome-sama ya no...?"

"Nadie volvió..." rió Inuyasha, pesadamente, y se ruborizó también. "Deseé volver a verlos, pero debía quedarme con Kaede... y tú habías prometido regresar, así que te estuve esperando todos estos años..."

Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que de pronto los brazos del hanyou volvieron a cerrarse alrededor de la cintura del humano, quien jadeó apenas audiblemente.

"¿Por qué no regresaste, Miroku?"

Había un tono desesperado en su voz que le lastimó.

En aquél entonces... claro que había tratado de volver... Lo deseó con toda su alma... pero su maestro se empeñó en tenerle cerca, después de haber aceptado alumnos nuevos, que su vida cambió y tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que, si ellos le extrañaban, irían a buscarle.

Pero nadie fue, y aceptar que no le necesitaban fue lo único que pudo hacer. Atendiendo nuevos estudiantes, chicos como él que venían de varias partes para convertirse en monjes. Así que no pudo volver...

Pero ahora estaban nuevamente juntos, pese a que Kagome, Sango y Shippou no estaban con ellos, y así pretendía que se quedaran. Incluso si Sesshoumaru le hubiese necesitado, eso ya no importaba. _Él_ no importaba.

Entonces devolvió su abrazo, casi asustando a Inuyasha, y su rostro se hundió dentro del cabello plateado del hanyou entre sus brazos.

"Perdóname, yo no quise..."

Escuchó a Inuyasha suspirar, y estremeciéndose, se recargó sobre el árbol. Los brazos del demonio permanecieron en torno a su torso varios minutos más, ambos simplemente abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que nuevamente la voz quebrada de Inuyasha interrumpió el silencio:

"¿Y... cómo está Sango?"

Sonriendo, acarició suavemente la nuca del hanyou, quien se encogió dentro de sus brazos.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo, si hace más de cinco años que no la veo?"

El corazón de Inuyasha pareció encenderse nuevamente en aquél momento, y asustado, presionó su rostro dentro del cabello negro del houshi.

De entre todas las respuestas que se había esperado aquella había sido la última...

..y sin embargo, pese a que le doliera admitirlo, la que había estado deseando escuchar desde un principio.

"_Miroku..._"

Le gustaba mucho decir su nombre, y secretamente, a Miroku le gustaba escucharlo llamándole.

------------------------------

**Notas:** ¬w¬ Ñehje! Pero ni se crean que las cosas van a quedarse como están XD pretendo hacerlos sufrir mucho, mucho uwu 8 Como sea. Ahí viene pronto una partecita dedicada a Suikotsu y más lagrimitas. Habrá que ver...


	16. El dolor de un beso

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinin-tai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru x Miroku. Inuyasha x Miroku.

_Capítulo 16.- El dolor de un beso._

------------------------------

Rin dormitaba sobre el lomo de Ah y Un cuando llegó a aquél lugar. Hacía casi una semana desde que se había ido y ellos aún le esperaban en aquél sitio, tal y como les había ordenado.

No pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios cuando la joven humana se giró sobre el cuerpo del mononoke y, torpemente, cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Entonces la vio incorporarse, gimiendo y frotándose la cabeza con una mano mientras maldecía.

Maldecir... le había enseñado eso durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, que había sido mucho. Sesshoumaru se mordió la lengua al pensar en los años que habían sido sólo ellos dos, humana y youkai acompañados de dos sirvientes... No podía entender, ni siquiera ahora, cómo fue que le permitió venir con él, pero si algo estaba claro en su cabeza era que no se arrepentía de haberla llevado consigo.

Porque sabía bien que, aunque le doliese admitirlo, la amaba. Había sido ella su único amor durante tanto tiempo. Su única razón para despertar día con día y seguir adelante, haciéndole un huequito en su corazón que se agrandaba un poco más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sin embargo Rin era un cachorro de humano y fue siempre lo que él pudo ver. Una cría. Una pequeña a la que debía proteger por encima de todas las cosas.

La amaba, pero no en aquél sentido, sino de la forma en la que supo que algún día su madre le amó...

Inclinó el rostro, irritado, y la imagen fugaz de la silueta delgada de un humano de pie cerca de él pareció materializarse de pronto. Volvió el rostro, asustado, y la persona a su lado se volvió para verle también, con una sonrisa.

Pudo casi escuchar su risa... etérea, sobrenatural... tan hermosa... y su corazón comenzó a ir de prisa cuando dentro de aquella mirada encontró un anormal color púrpura que le inundó por completo.

_El monje_.

¿¿Pero cómo era posible que...?

"¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" la voz de Rin interrumpió su tren de ideas, emocionada, y dando saltitos se acercó hasta él. "¿¿En dónde había estado? ¡El señor Jaken y yo estábamos muy preocupados por usted!"

Los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru la miraron, vagamente, y se limitó a asentir. Había sentido un ligero impulso de sonreírle, pero no se permitía aparecer ante ella como un estúpido humano sentimental. Y además estaba todavía demasiado sorprendido como para haber sonreído incluso de haberlo deseado...

_Su última sonrisa, en todo caso, fue para él..._

Le asustaba la idea de haber comenzado a fantasear con un humano con el que había pasado solamente tres días, sin decir ni hacer nada que no fuese viajar y dormir, y que, no conforme con ser un verdadero insolente, se trataba del _mejor amigo_ de Inuyasha.

Gruñendo, se adelantó a la jovencita de pie cerca de él y pasó de largo a su sirviente, que ya comenzaba a decir uno de sus discursitos zalameros de costumbre.

"Vámonos." fue todo lo que dijo, desprendiendo sus pies del suelo y sintiendo cómo Jaken se sujetaba de su cola.

"¡¡Hai!" segundos después Rin estuvo sobre su mononoke mascota, siguiéndole de cerca hacia un sitio al que realmente Sesshoumaru no sabía cuál era.

------------------------------

Miroku abrió sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol le calaron en el rostro. Trató de moverse, pero el peso de alguien más sobre su cuerpo le impidió incluso girarse para conseguir que desapareciera el dolor en la rabadilla.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, ampliamente, cuando el rostro del hanyou que dormía sobre su pecho apareció ante sus ojos desenfocados, con los párpados caídos uno sobre el otro y la boca entreabierta con la respiración pausada.

Sintió algo recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Algo que le asustó... una especie de sensación agradable, de una infinita tranquilidad y ternura que, oh sorpresa, le empujó a encontrarse a escasos centímetros de besarle.

Se detuvo en ese momento, cuando sus dedos habían tirado ya de la barbilla del demonio inconsciente empujando su rostro hacia el suyo. La respiración caliente de Inuyasha le golpeó los labios repentinamente resecos y, asustado, le soltó. Pero fue mala su suerte como para que en el preciso momento en que sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, los ojos dorados se abrieron, bruscamente, y ambas miradas se clavaron una en la otra.

"I-Inuyasha..."

Había un velo oscuro opacando la mirada ambarina, y cuando Inuyasha se impulsó hacia él Miroku supo que aún estaba dormido.

Sin embargo eso no evitó que el beso se consumara incluso antes de que él se diese cuenta, y que repentinamente los labios del hanyou estuviesen cubriendo los suyos, calientes y húmedos, mientras con ambas manos se aferraba a la tela de su kimono.

Jadeó, sorprendido, pero los ojos entrecerrados de Inuyasha le miraron de tal forma que, aterrado, se encontró a sí mismo devolviendo aquél beso de forma casi desesperada. Le tomó entonces por los hombros, suavemente, y abrió los labios todavía más, sintiendo cómo la lengua suave del hanyou se colaba dentro de su boca hasta tocar bruscamente a la suya.

No hubo timidez por un momento, y respirando profundamente, Miroku le apretó contra sí mientras escuchaba cómo Inuyasha jadeaba entre sus labios. Encontró sus lenguas frotándose una contra la otra fuertemente, desesperadas; cada vez más conforme sus respiraciones se agitaban y, torpemente, el hanyou soltó un gemido apagado.

Fue en ese momento que despertó de su trance, incapaz aún de detenerse, y chasqueó con fuerza la lengua de Inuyasha hasta que ésta salió de su garganta y el beso se rompió dejando a su paso una telaraña de humedad entre ambas bocas.

Miroku le miró, respirando pesadamente, e Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, retomando su actitud inicial y balbuceando algo que el houshi no alcanzó a comprender. Luego se reacomodó sobre su regazo, abrazándole por el torso y enterrando su rostro dentro del cuello del asustado monje.

"Te extrañé mucho..." susurró entonces, contra su cuello, y una sonrisa débil se torció en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos se cerraban en una mordida suave sobre de la piel del hombro del humano. Después nada. Separó sus labios de su cuello pero aún así no se apartó de él, y Miroku, aturdido, no hizo nada para alejarle.

Así que simplemente se quedó así, viendo el horizonte y preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido.

Y principalmente, _si Inuyasha realmente había estado durmiendo_.

------------------------------

Abriendo los ojos, Jakotsu notó que había alguien de pie frente a su puerta cerrada. Alguien alto, de figura ancha y que llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros.

_Suikotsu_.

Sin embargo no tenía deseos de hablar con alguien en aquél momento, así que se giró sobre sí mismo, gruñendo, y todo su cuerpo gritó de dolor.

Había estado así toda la noche. Quejándose, rumiando, llorando desconsoladamente sin que nadie viniese hasta él para decirle que no pasaba nada y que todo lo que había visto se trataba sólo de un error. Pero nadie vino, mucho menos él, y entonces supo que había perdido su oportunidad...

Y ahora Suikotsu llamando a su puerta sin ninguna consideración.

"¡¿Qué!" gritó, irritado, y escuchó cómo el golpeteo cesaba.

"Quería saber cómo te encontrabas." repuso la voz del otro lado. Una voz firme y segura de sí misma que asustó temporalmente al capitán.

Incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, se echó un mechón de su cabello suelto hacia un costado y miró fijamente la figura de Suikotsu de pie del otro lado del papel.

"¿S-Suikotsu?"

"Jakotsu, has estado ahí adentro desde ayer... todos están preocupados por ti."

Riendo nerviosamente, el espadachín sacudió su cabeza.

"No, dudo mucho que Bankotsu no Oo-aniki esté..."

"Ha estado de pie frente a tu puerta gran parte de la noche." refunfuñó el médico, cruzándose de brazos. "Es sólo que nunca se atrevió a llamar..."

Las mejillas de Jakotsu enrojecieron tenuemente. No se había percatado de nada, pero ahora la idea de que su líder le hubiese escuchado maldecir y chillar ahí adentro durante toda la noche le había asaltado de golpe.

Inclinó su cabeza.

"P-Pasa..."

Y Suikotsu entró, abriendo la puerta con un sonido suave y mirándole de forma dura. Los ojos de Jakotsu se encontraron con los suyos, y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que no había más inseguridad en ellos. No más miedos. No más amnesia... era Suikotsu. El mismo Suikotsu de la última vez...

Sonrió, levemente, y el médico le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba cerca de él.

"¿Qué sucedió?" inquirió el espadachín, y Suikotsu bufó en comprensión.

"No sé. Anoche me fui a dormir asustado por todo lo que había sucedido pero repentinamente deseando asesinar a alguien..." rió, forzadamente, y Jakotsu se encogió de hombros. "..bueno, no entendía bien y eso me aterró... pero cuando desperté mi mente se había despejado y podía pensar con claridad nuevamente."

Sonriendo aún más, Jakotsu se frotó una mejilla.

"Vamos, y ni siquiera tuvimos que asesinar a alguien."

El doctor rió, entre dientes, y se cruzó nuevamente de brazos.

"Todavía no, pero aún nos queda mucho tiempo."

Y luego ambos se echaron a reír, divertidos. Sin embargo fue aquella risa tan insípida que murió tras la primera carcajada, cuando ambos inclinaron su rostro.

"...Jakotsu..."

"No pasa nada." interrumpió éste, sonriendo débilmente. "Nada."

Pero aún así Suikotsu continuó.

"..anoche, cuando desperté, escuché pasos en el corredor..." suspiró, ligeramente, al darse cuenta de que la atención del capitán era toda suya. "Sé que era nuestro líder, porque es el único que pisa de aquella forma... pero bueno... Renkotsu no Oo-aniki venía luego de él..."

_Renkotsu. Maldito, mil veces maldito..._

"Estaban peleando y..."

"¿Peleando?"

Los ojos oscuros de Suikotsu se levantaron para verle, firmemente.

"Jakotsu, algo está mal con ellos."

"¿Lo dices porque se besan delante de nosotros y seguramente fornican cuando no estamos?" repuso éste, riendo entrecortadamente y sintiéndose tan mal que entre su risa una lágrima caprichosa se escapó rodando por su mejilla izquierda. "No, no creo que nada esté mal entre ellos... aunque tal vez lo estaría si decidieran ponerse a coger sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras todos comemos o..."

"¡Jakotsu, escúchame! Bankotsu no Oo-aniki _odia_ a Renkotsu... ¡Él no podría..!"

"Entiendo que pretendas hacerme sentir mejor." interrumpió el espadachín, girando el rostro. "...pero ni siquiera así..."

Suikotsu permaneció callado un momento.

Había sido él el primero que supo de los sentimientos de Jakotsu por su líder y había estado apoyándole desde entonces, pese a que su propio corazón se estuviese destrozando por dentro. Le asustaba la idea de saber que no era él el único interesado en Bankotsu, pero maldita sea, ese mocoso tenía un sabe qué que podría haber vuelto loco a cualquiera...

Y de todos modos apreciaba tanto a Jakotsu que no había podido negarle nada nunca. Ni un solo consejo. Un abrazo, una sonrisa... sabía que de vez en cuando Bankotsu le había enviado miradas recelosas y una ligera chispa de esperanza se había encendido mientras trataba de interpretarlas como una muestra de celos, pero...

Bankotsu era tan diferente cuando estaba celoso.

"Tú sabes que yo no soy así..."

"Por supuesto que no." rió el capitán, ásperamente. "La última vez me dijiste que me olvidara de él porque nunca iba a corresponderme." sus ojos verdosos se inclinaron hasta tocar con la mirada la punta de sus pies desnudos, y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, resopló. "Realmente no comprendo."

"..Jakotsu..."

Ruborizándose ligeramente, Jakotsu le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al médico.

"Tú también eres muy guapo." declaró, en voz baja. "Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que me enamorase de ti..."

Los ojos de Suikotsu se ensancharon ligeramente, antes de echarse a reír entrecortadamente.

"Tal vez hubiese sido mejor."

Y entonces Jakotsu le acompañó, riendo ambos en voz alta.

"Me pregunto qué dirían los demás si les dijera que tú y yo tenemos _algo_."

"¡Vamos, no tiene nada de malo!"

"Claro que no, ¡Eres muy atractivo!"

"¡Jakotsu!" exclamó Suikotsu, enrojeciendo, y Jakotsu rió todavía más.

"Anda, sería mejor que nos besemos."

"¿Q-qué..?"

"Tus labios se ven deliciosos..."

"Vaya... Lo dices como si fueses a comértelos.."

"¿Quién dice que no?"

Y justo en el momento en que el capitán hacía un falso ademán de estar a punto de besar a su amigo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, violentamente, congelando a los dos asesinos adentro cuando la figura de Bankotsu apareció por el umbral, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda y el haori libre de cualquier clase de armaduras.

Sus ojos azules vagaron de la mano de Jakotsu sobre la barbilla de Suikotsu a ambos rostros sorprendidos antes de que, sonriendo, inclinara ligeramente su cabeza.

"O...Oo-aniki.." consiguió balbucear el espadachín, incapaz de apartar su mano del otro.

Y Bankotsu, sin dejar de sonreír, arrastró su mano bruscamente por encima de la madera pulida de la puerta de papel mientras se inclinaba para depositar algo sobre el suelo.

"Vine a verte porque pensé que estarías enfermo, pero por lo visto tienes un médico particular, así que no debería preocuparme." fue todo lo que dijo, lanzando una mirada fría a Suikotsu justo antes de darse la media vuelta. "Diviértanse."

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, tan duramente como se abrió, y una serie de pisadas apresuradas se escuchó alejándose por el pasillo hasta perderse en un corredor adjunto.

Dejándose caer de rodillas, Jakotsu jadeó, asustado. Su mano había conseguido apartarse del rostro de Suikotsu, quien veía todavía el sitio por donde Bankotsu acababa de marcharse.

Por un momento todo fue un gélido silencio roto apenas por el sonido del viento fuera de la posada, pero tras un rato que ninguno supo qué tan largo fue, el sollozo apagado de Jakotsu consiguió arrancar a Suikotsu de su shock para depositarle nuevamente a su lado.

"J-Jakotsu..."

El cuerpo delgado del capitán se encontró al segundo siguiente entre sus brazos, sollozando fuertemente y embarrándole la ropa con lágrimas. A ambos les había dolido tanto aquella mirada...

Suspirando, el médico acarició suavemente el cabello negro de su compañero mientras que dejaba que sus ojos oscuros se posaran sobre la bandeja con comida caliente que Bankotsu había dejado sobre el piso.

_Habían sido tan estúpidos..._

------------------------------

"Estaba durmiendo."

Aquella frase se había filtrado por sus labios tantas veces que parecía recitarla ya sin siquiera estar pensando en ello. Aunque aún así sabía que eso era imposible, puesto que en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en eso...

_Inuyasha..._  
Con un movimiento torpe sus dedos tocaron ligeramente sus labios. Podía recordar la textura cálida y suave de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos. El sabor de su boca. La sensación de su lengua ejerciendo fricción sobre la suya...

Enrojeció, débilmente, y volvió a suspirar. Tal vez por décima octava ocasión.

El sol se reflejaba sobre la pequeña corriente junto a la que se había sentado y el aroma a madera quemándose a pocos metros ya era apreciable incluso para él.

_Inuyasha había insistido tanto en no permitirle hacer nada que no había podido negarse..._

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que realmente jamás habría podido negarle nada a aquél maldito hanyou mimado. Incluso cuando la última comida había repuesto todas sus energías y se encontraba listo para cualquier cosa.

_Era sólo que resultaba tan agradable tenerle así de sumiso..._

Sacudió su cabeza, lentamente, y sus rodillas se apretaron contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha..._

"Estaba durmiendo..." volvió a repetirse, como un mantra. Y es que pese a que sabía que aquello fue lo que sucedió su mente... no... _su_ _corazón_ se negaba aceptarlo.

_Seguramente estaría soñando con Kagome-sama..._

Kagome. Tantos años... Aún se preguntaba por qué ella no había regresado en aquél momento. Pero impidiendo que comenzara a divagar, el peso de alguien dejándose caer a su lado le hizo volver el rostro, sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Inuyasha.

"¿Quién estaba durmiendo?"

El rostro entero del houshi se encendió violentamente. Sus ojos violetas se ensancharon, dándole un aspecto casi cómico, y abrió la boca como si desease decir algo más no salieron de sus labios más que sonidos ininteligibles. Y al ver que no obtendría nada, se decidió por hacer lo más noble de su parte: inclinar el rostro, escapar de su mirada y guardar silencio. Enrojecer no iba dentro de los planes, pero eso había sido inevitable.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza tratando de tener una vista más amplia del ruborizado sacerdote a su lado. Tan nervioso. Tan vulnerable...

Su cuerpo se arrastró hasta tocar suavemente al de él, y sin pedir permiso, su cabeza se apoyó sobre el hombro tenso del humano, quien saltó bruscamente sobre su lugar al sentirle recargarse sobre él.

"Miroku..."

El monje podía escuchar cada latido apresurado de su corazón. Y si él podía, era obvio que el hanyou podría hacerlo diez veces mejor que él... así que apretó uno de sus puños sobre la tela de su túnica, justo sobre su pecho, tratando de evitar jadear.

"...había querido preguntarte..."

La sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha se estiró ligeramente. Le gustaba ver al houshi así de sensible. Sobre todo si era él el causante de todo...

_Aunque no comprendía el por qué._

En un momento podía estar simplemente observando la manera en la que el cabello negro se escurría sobre sus orejas, hasta su nuca, y al siguiente pensando en la mejor forma de desnudarle.

Se había horrorizado la noche anterior, cuando se dio cuenta de que su encuentro había despertado sensaciones en él que estuvieron dormidas durante tanto tiempo. Sobre todo porque él mismo era un varón, y desde que había conocido a Miroku supo que éste no podría volver la vista hacia ningún chico que no fuese él.

_Es decir, eran amigos..._

Pero el hecho de saber que solamente era capaz de preocuparse por él entre todos los varones del mundo le entusiasmaba, pese a que por encima de él siempre estuvo Sango o cualquier otra joven bella que hubiesen conocido (e incluso las desconocidas, porque con él jamás se sabía). Y aunque habían pasado tantos años, su corazón continuaba latiendo de aquél modo... _y le asustaba tanto_...

"...¿qué harás ahora..?" su voz sonó ronca, como un ladrido atrapado dentro de su garganta, y vio a Miroku observarle de reojo, todavía ligeramente ruborizado.

"¿Hacer con qué?"

"Con tu vida... es decir, hasta ahora habías estado viajando con Sesshoumaru.." girando el rostro, Inuyasha frunció el cejo. Le desagradaba más que nunca la idea de que su hermano mayor le hubiese tomado como compañero en aquél momento.. "...pero antes de eso, tú..."

El monje sonrió.

"No lo sé. Estaba pensando volver a casa, con mis compañeros..."

Casi pudo ver a Inuyasha componer un gesto de enfado antes de que la cabecita blanca se inclinara hasta que no pudo ver más que un escurridero de mechones plateados reflejando la luz del sol.

"...pero..."

Los ojos dorados volvieron a levantarse, brillando de una forma apenas perceptible, y el houshi no consiguió evitarse sonreír todavía más.

"¿Qué harás tú? Hemos perdido el rastro de aquél youkai, y en todo caso ahora sabemos que la Shikon no Tama jamás existió."

Inuyasha bufó, irritado.

"La Shikon no Tama es lo que menos me interesa." declaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "...pero aquél aroma..."

"¿Piensas buscarle?"

El hanyou se limitó a asentir una vez.

"..Iré.. de vuelta con Kaede... tal vez ella pueda saber algo, o..."

"Quieres usar sus poderes espirituales..."

No hubo respuesta, y suspirando, Miroku se reacomodó a su lado.

"...Inuyasha..."

"Yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo..."

Fue imposible saber si en aquél momento Miroku volvió a ruborizarse debido a la petición del hanyou o por el hecho de que la garra de éste se había cerrado bruscamente alrededor de su propia mano en un agarre casi desesperado. Sus pupilas violetas temblaron ligeramente. Jamás la mirada de Inuyasha le había inspirado todas aquellas reacciones a la vez...


	17. Cierra los ojos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinintai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru x Miroku. Inuyasha x Miroku. Bankotsu x Jakotsu.

**Glosario:** _Hontou_ _desu ka?_ - ¿De verdad?

_Hontou_ _ni_ – De verdad.

_Ushitora_ – En la serie se refieren a esta región como "el noreste", o el sitio por el cuál Naraku desapareció. Abarca los alrededores del Hakureiyama, la Isla Hijiri, la aldea (cuyo nombre no recuerdo :P) en la que Suikotsu ejerció como doctor, la Tumba del Shichinintai y todos los lugares en los que se desarrolla la acción durante dicha temporada. Es también el punto de referencia de este fanfiction.

_Capítulo 17.- Cierra los ojos.._

------------------------------

La espada de Sesshoumaru giró entre sus dedos, violentamente, y partió de tajo un árbol gigante al pie de un acantilado. Sobre su mononoke mascota, Rin aplaudió, emocionada, y Jaken se apresuró a su lado con su viejo bastón abrazado contra su pecho.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" exclamó, respirando agitadamente. Habían venido corriendo detrás del youkai, quien repentinamente se había levantado y alejado del grupo, andando a pasos largos y apretando con furia el mango de Toukijin.

Y ahora…

"Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Qué sucedió?"

Los ojos dorados se volvieron hacia el pequeño sirviente y éste saltó en ese momento, asustado. Había un nítido tinte azulado en sus pupilas y el resto del blanco de sus ojos comenzaba a teñirse de un aterrador tono bermejo.

"¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!"

¿¿Por qué podría un youkai como aquél irritarse tanto de un segundo a otro? Jaken no lo comprendía. Realmente en todos los años que llevaba acompañándole había aprendido que no era necesario entender aunque fuese un poco de su temperamento. Después de todo su amo era un príncipe youkai. El líder de todas las tierras del oeste. Uno de los cuatro generales… ¿Qué más necesitaba saber? Y aún así, en el fondo, sabía que Sesshoumaru no era el monstruo descorazonado que cualquiera hubiese pensado y que aquella apariencia tan hermosa que poseía reflejaba en realidad el contenido de su alma…

Inclinó su cabeza, temeroso. Porque si algo había aprendido en todos aquellos años era que su amo jamás se inmutaba por cosas triviales. Que eran pocas las criaturas que habían conseguido molestarle realmente y que si se levantaba repentinamente para comenzar a atacar a un árbol algo malo debía estar sucediendo.

¿Pero qué?

"Inuyasha…" susurró Sesshoumaru, con una voz silbante y cargada de resentimiento, y Jaken jadeó, sorprendido.

"¿¿¿E-el hanyou?"

Ese torpe… ¡¡Ese idiota!

"¿¿¿Q-qué fue lo que le hizo…?"

"¡¡¡¡INUYASHA!"

Podría decir que incluso Rin, en aquél momento, tuvo miedo.

_¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Inuyasha?_

------------------------------

Miroku no hubiese podido comprender… No al menos hasta que su espalda tocó el pasto húmedo de la rivera y el cuerpo delgado del híbrido se inclinó sobre el suyo, depositando todo su peso sobre el de él, amoldando cada parte de su cuerpo que parecía encajar en el suyo como si fuesen las piezas exactas de un rompecabezas.

Le asustaba tanto…

La forma desesperada en que la lengua de Inuyasha se abría paso dentro de su boca, tocando, empujando, frotando cada trozo de la piel húmeda hasta que irremediablemente empujaba a la suya hacia un costado, chasqueando, y alcanzaba a tocar con brusquedad alguna porción de su garganta estrecha.

Y era tan excitante aquél efímero toque, prolongado apenas una fracción de segundo, que su cuerpo entero gritaba, prisionero bajo la figura del demonio y chillando cada vez más fuerte por un poco más…

"I..nu…"

¿Qué sucede? ¿¿¿Qué sucede? _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

El primer impulso, ese de arrojarle lejos y darle un puñetazo se había desvanecido tan rápido como las garras del hanyou se habían enterrado en su espalda, tan suavemente que la necesidad de gemir terminó dominando a su razón y el sonido gutural había conseguido escapar de su garganta, por entre sus labios abiertos y mojados antes de desaparecer dentro de la boca de Inuyasha y sólo para mezclarse con el jadeo contrario.

Una de las manos demoníacas tiró de su cintura, consiguiendo que toda su espalda se arquease y un nuevo gemido apretado se colara por su boca.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha jadeó, fuertemente, y una sonrisa se estiró por sus labios todavía unidos a los del houshi.

"Sí, _llámame_, me gusta mucho…"

"Inuyasha…"

Miroku estaba sometiéndose a sus deseos de una forma que le aterraba. Porque aunque fuese todo como el hanyou lo disponía, él estaba accediendo abiertamente, disfrutando de cada toque, sin sentirse realmente presionado a obedecer…

"Inu-yashaaa…"

Los colmillos de su amigo se enterraron con fuerza en su labio inferior y gruñó al sentir cómo la sangre le escurría por la boca, caliente y metálica, despidiendo un penetrante aroma que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado.

"Miroku…" la lengua áspera del hanyou lamió la hilera de plasma hasta tocar su barbilla, rompiendo momentáneamente el beso y dando tiempo al houshi de tomar una bocanada de aire. "De verdad no quiero que... te vayas…"

"Iie…" no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. "No me iré…" no podía ni siquiera ser dueño de sus acciones. Sus labios estaban moviéndose solos mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente en busca del aire perdido. Y sin embargo tenía bien claro que realmente deseaba decirlo.

"¿¿Te quedarás a mi lado?"

"Lo haré."

Una sonrisa infantil iluminó el rostro de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que tiraba del cuerpo del humano y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un abrazo estrecho.

"¿¿¿Hontou desu ka?"

"Hontou ni…" había enterrado su nariz dentro del pelo plateado. La cabeza del medio demonio apoyada contra su cuello se lo permitía. Y tampoco se demoró mucho en devolverle el abrazo, casi paternalmente, asustado de lo que pudiese pasar.

De verdad deseaba estar con Inuyasha, pero…

Inclinando el rostro soportó un gemido. No podía entender sus propios sentimientos… Y tal vez no deseaba hacerlo. No por el momento.

La boca de Inuyasha habló cerca de una de sus orejas, y respirando fuertemente, Miroku se encogió de hombros.

"No lo entiendo, Miroku…" eso le dijo. "…hasta el momento creí que amaba a Kikyou, pero…"

_¿¿Pero?_

¿¿En realidad deseaba escuchar aquél _pero_?

Cerró sus ojos imaginando, apretando levemente el abrazo alrededor del torso de Inuyasha, quien jadeó audiblemente contra su oreja derecha. Los dos pendientes que adornaban su lóbulo se agitaron con la respiración del hanyou y éste se presionó todavía más contra el regazo del houshi.

"…pero realmente tú me gustas mucho…"

Oh por dios…

¿¿Por qué estaba siendo presa de aquellos desesperantes deseos de volver a besarle?

_Tú también me gustas…_

…_me gustas tanto…_

¿Pero por qué?

Así que se limitó a asentir.

En todo caso, iba a quedarse a su lado… Ya se encargaría más tarde de encontrarse un por qué. _Para todo…_

------------------------------

Girando sobre sí mismo, irritado, Bankotsu soltó un gruñido.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo… Sobre todo su rabadilla…

Con una mirada fugaz a su cuerpo desnudo se percató de que las marcas de los dedos de Renkotsu seguían sobre sus piernas, rojizas, casi amoratadas. Algunas partes agrietadas por las uñas del subcomandante y sobre su vientre el dibujo nítido de una mordida.

Maldito Renkotsu. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar… Maldito, Maldito, MALDITO. Pero aún más idiota era él, por permitirle manipularle a su antojo…

El sonido de pasos frente a su puerta le alertó, y bufando, se incorporó sobre su futón. Su haori estaba cerca, sobre el piso, así que simplemente tiró de la tela blanca hacia sí y en poco tiempo estuvo vestido. Justo a tiempo, puesto que en aquél momento la silueta de Mukotsu apareció dibujada en la puerta de papel, reflejada por la luz del sol.

"Adelante." se obligó a decir, asegurándose de cubrir sus piernas con las frazadas, y la puerta se abrió en silencio dando paso al hombrecillo, quien llevaba una botella para veneno vacía en una de sus manos.

"Oo-aniki…" saludó, inclinándose ligeramente, y Bankotsu se limitó a cabecear.

Había notado que Mukotsu le lanzó una mirada indefinida antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Renkotsu no Oo-aniki me envió a informar sobre nuestra misión."

Detestaba el simple hecho de escuchar, decir o pensar su nombre…

"¿Y qué sucedió?" inquirió, con una voz cansada.

"Todo salió bien." sonriendo, Mukotsu levantó su mirada y señaló con su cabeza la ventana tras el líder, quien se volvió ligeramente.

Kyoukotsu, el más grande (al menos en tamaño) del grupo se encontraba afuera, viéndoles y sonriendo ampliamente.

"Fue muy sencillo encontrarlo debido a sus magnitudes."

"Me lo imagino." repuso Bankotsu, y se echó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello negro que había osado atravesarse en su rostro. "Después de todo, el Ushitora no es tan grande como parece…"

Mukotsu se encogió de hombros. Le preocupaba darse cuenta de que desde la noche anterior, en que había partido en compañía del subcomandante en busca del último de sus hermanos, su líder había estado sentado en aquél futón, con el cabello ya despeinado y una cara de abatimiento que no había conseguido ver desde hacía varios años.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento…" consiguió balbucear, y Bankotsu se volvió hacia él, ligeramente interesado. "Pero, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¿¿Qué?"

"Es decir, se ve un poco cansado…"

Tal vez las bolsas bajo los ojos azules o el cabello maltratado habían empujado a Mukotsu a preguntar. Bankotsu se llevó una mano al cuello en busca de cubrir un trozo de piel amoratada.

"Bien…" repuso a su vez, sonriendo. "…anoche, estaba preocupado por Jakotsu…"

"¿Estuvo con él?" inquirió el farmacéutico, y el joven líder enrojeció ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo inapropiadas que habían sonado aquellas palabras.

"No. Pero no pude dormir."

"Ya veo." Mukotsu sacudió el recipiente que llevaba entre una de sus manos. "¿Y cómo se encuentra? Si gusta, yo podría preparar algún medicamento, o tal vez Suikotsu debería…"

"No importa." interrumpió el lancero, en voz alta, y el otro lo miró, sorprendido por el tono implacable en la voz de su líder. "Jakotsu se encuentra bien." Sus ojos azules buscaron cualquier cosa a la que aferrarse. "…y si es todo, puedes retirarte…"

Sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a comenzar a llorar y no deseaba que Mukotsu estuviese ahí en aquél momento. Escuchó la despedida corta de su subordinado, sus pasos alejándose y el sonido de la puerta al abrir y volver a cerrarse.

Y nuevamente se quedó en la habitación, solo.

Libre para pensar, rumiar y sufrir todo lo que deseara…

Sabía que, para empezar, no debía culpar a Jakotsu de nada, porque igual y él jamás había dado muestras verdaderas de sus sentimientos, o vaya a saber. Y era muy normal, en todo caso, que hubiese buscado a alguien más para estar, pero… aún así dolía tanto… incluso con todo lo sucedido con Renkotsu. Con la culpabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros desde que supo que, abiertamente, había roto el corazón de Jakotsu en aquél momento…

Sin embargo, esa noche…

Le había lastimado de una forma irracional escucharles. Verles… Porque aunque se gritase a sí mismo que no amaba a Jakotsu de ese modo, su subconsciente sabía bien que había deseado, casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, ser él quien pudiese tomar su mano de aquella forma… ser libre de abrazarle, de tocarle, de ser el único dueño de aquél hermoso cuerpo y de sus dulces labios.

Todo, todo para él..

Pero…

"Jakotsu está bien…" se obligó a decir, en voz alta, a la vez que se arqueaba y dejaba que su rostro se hundiera dentro de sus rodillas cubiertas por las mantas. "…Suikotsu ya se ha encargado de revisarlo…"

Lo que no sabía era si le dolía más el hecho de haberle perdido, o de que había sido precisamente Suikotsu quien había llegado antes que él.

Sonrió débilmente, viendo la oscuridad bajo su rostro, y sintiendo cómo su cabello se agitaba con el viento matutino filtrándose por la ventana.

Que ironía…

Suikotsu le había gustado mucho cuando lo conocieron. Con su cabello suave, con su mirada confusa, con su cuerpo ancho. En aquél entonces le asustó saberse atraído por otro hombre, más nunca dio mucha importancia a esto. Incluso cuando Jakotsu mencionó que se portaba como una muchachita enamorada cada vez que estaba cerca de él, eso no era relevante.

Tenía quince años tal vez en aquél entonces… A los quince años no sabes nada. Ni siquiera que más tarde sería de Jakotsu de quien se…

Alguien más llamó a la puerta en ese momento, y levantando la cabeza, pudo ver la figura de Jakotsu reflejándose en el papel del shouji.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando la voz del capitán le llamó desde afuera, suavemente, y alcanzó a percibir un sollozo apagado entre su respiración.

_Había estado llorando…_

No, por favor. _No por mí…_

------------------------------

Al borde del cráter que había sido el Hakureiyama, la mujer se detuvo. Estiró un brazo hacia un costado y su túnica marrón se abrió, dejando ver la figura delgada cubierta de vendajes ensangrentados y una armadura oscura. Su cabello plateado se agitaba con el viento frío y cargado de veneno que azotaba las rocas putrefactas que habían conseguido escapar del cuerpo de Naraku.

Arrodillándose, lanzó una mirada hacia el fondo oscuro. Lamentaba no poseer la capacidad para percibir fragmentos que aquellas humanas habían desarrollado. De ser un demonio, de ser tan débil, y sobre todo, de haber formado parte de aquél asqueroso cuerpo en algún momento de su vida.

Así que, irritada, lanzó al aire una pluma que arrancó de su cabeza y saltó sobre ella. El viento se encargó de alejarle de aquél desagradable lugar, mientras en su interior la voz apagada de su hermana mayor le indicaba la dirección que debería tomar.

Había dado ya bastante tiempo a Bankotsu para reunir a sus hombres.

Ahora era momento de ir a por el siguiente paso de su plan.

------------------------------

La puerta se abrió y Jakotsu retrocedió, sorprendido.

Frente a él estaba Bankotsu, con su cabello todavía suelto y despeinado y su haori cayendo descuidadamente sobre sus hombros. Se ruborizó una vez más cuando su mirada entró en contacto con el pecho ligeramente visible de su líder, y movió la cabeza hacia un costado, avergonzado de lo que el más joven pudiese pensar.

Pero Bankotsu sonrió, amablemente, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Y Jakotsu entró, en silencio, casi arrastrando sus pies y viendo de forma descuidada el futón desordenado que había en un extremo de la habitación, sobre el piso.

"Buenos días, Jakotsu… me alegra ver que te sientes mejor."

El capitán no respondió.

Esa mañana, tal vez no hacía más de una hora, Bankotsu había ido a llevarle el desayuno sólo para encontrarse con una escena entre él y Suikotsu que seguramente había malinterpretado.

Era por eso que estaba ahí en aquél momento. Porque aunque sabía que el otro no le había pedido ninguna explicación, y en todo caso no se la debía, era Bankotsu, y él lo amaba por encima de cualquier cosa o persona… Incluso si éste había decidido comenzar una relación con aquél sujeto que le robó, hacía varios años, el Shikon no Kakera que aferraba la vida a su cuerpo muerto.

Sintió una lágrima acudir a uno de sus ojos hinchados pero con una mano la limpió apresuradamente, no deseando que su líder le viese en aquellas condiciones.

Bankotsu volvió a tumbarse en el piso y el sonido hizo al más alto levantar la mirada. Los ojos azules se habían enterrado en él de una forma indefinida, y asustado, creyó ver que las cejas del otro muchacho se arqueaban dando a su rostro un aspecto adolorido.. al menos por un momento.

"Oo-aniki…" comenzó Jakotsu, dando un paso al frente. Se detuvo casi de inmediato, nervioso, pero Bankotsu cabeceó en consentimiento. Así que caminó hasta él, a pasos cortos, y se arrodilló a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

Bankotsu todavía le veía de forma inexpresiva.

"…lo que sucedió esta mañana…"

"¿Qué dijo Suikotsu?" interrumpió Bankotsu, flexionando una rodilla y apoyando su brazo derecho sobre esta.

"¿C-Cómo?"

"¿Necesitas descansar? Mira, no sé qué te sucedió anoche, pero te ves muy mal."

"…Aniki…" su voz se escapó como un gruñido. Le dolía escuchar a Bankotsu hablándole así… realmente le dolía mucho. "…qué cruel es usted…"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" inquirió el líder, mostrándose levemente ofendido. En realidad le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse de abrazar a Jakotsu. De decirle que entre él y Renkotsu no había nada salvo un rencor desesperante y que no deseaba que Suikotsu le apartara de su lado, pero…

"Aniki… esta mañana, cuando usted llegó, nosotros sólo estábamos…"

"No quiero escucharlo." volvió a interrumpir Bankotsu, y su rostro se inclinó. Sus ojos azules desaparecieron bajo una cascada de mechones oscuros. Había una gruesa cortina de lágrimas cubriendo cada pupila, y enfermo de sí mismo, apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. "Lo que tú y Suikotsu hagan, en todo caso, es asunto suyo y yo no tengo derecho a intervenir en eso."

"P-Pero…"

"Mira, no entiendo qué ha estado sucediendo con nosotros estos días, pero te puedo asegurar que no me voy a oponer a lo que tú decidas. Igual, me parece que a Renkotsu le irrita que me interese en ti, en Suikotsu, o en cualquier otro… yo…"

"¿¿Por qué me habla de Renkotsu?"

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Había un tono de amargura en la voz de Jakotsu, y levantando la cabeza, sus ojos humedecidos se toparon con la mirada también llorosa de su compañero.

"No lo comprendo… ¿Disfruta haciéndome sufrir?"

"…Jakotsu…"

"Usted sabe bien, y no me deje pensar que no lo tuvo bien claro en esa ocasión, lo que yo siento por usted…"

"…"

Jakotsu se incorporó, caminó hasta que estuvo prácticamente sobre Bankotsu, y volvió a arrodillarse, tomando una de las manos de éste.

"Oo-aniki… ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo?"

"…yo…"

"Lo que sucede entre Renkotsu no Oo-aniki y usted…" una risa insípida se escapó de sus labios, y Bankotsu se sintió incluso peor al escucharle reír y no llorar. "…¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? No vaya a decirme que en realidad lo ama, porque…"

Entonces Bankotsu rió también, arrebatando su mano del toque del capitán y volviendo el rostro hacia un costado, comenzando a irritarse.

"¿Ahora vas a decirme que tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones por mis acciones?"

Esas palabras…

"Lo que sucede entre Renkotsu y yo, según me parece, no es algo que te interese."

…lastimaban tanto…

"Tú tendrás a Suikotsu y yo a Renkotsu, o tal vez a alguien más. Una mujer hermosa. Varias. Incluso a Suikotsu, si me lo propongo. No es algo que necesite preguntarte, pedirte o explicarte a ti, ¿No es cierto?" sus ojos azules se volvieron bruscamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de Jakotsu, quien jadeó audiblemente.

Parecían tan duros de pronto… y jamás le habían mirado así.

"¿Por qué tienes que sentirte con tantos derechos sobre mí? ¿¿Sólo por lo que sucedió en el baño? Déjame recordarte, Jakotsu, que para empezar, en aquél momento, el que _me_ besó _fuíste_ _tú_…"

"¡¡Por favor, Oo-aniki!"

"¡¡Cállate!" poniéndose de pie, Bankotsu caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación, dando la espalda al sorprendido capitán todavía arrodillado sobre el piso. "Esa fue una libertad que te permití momentáneamente, pero no te da derecho a influir en mi vida. No te da derecho a pensar que voy a tomarte en cuenta más que a cualquier otro de mis hombres, y mucho menos a que creas que realmente existe algo entre nosotros dos."

_Eso es…_

"…sólo quiero que lo entiendas…"

…_mátame…_

"..así que por favor, deja de…"

…_porque sólo tú puedes herirme de esta forma…_

"Bankotsu, _te amo_…"

El primer amor siempre suele ser el más doloroso…

Bankotsu lo aprendió bien ese día.

------------------------------

**Notas:** TwT! Creo que va todo muy rápido entre ambas parejas TwT.. porque si lo notan, en el tiempo del fanfic han pasado apenas, ¿qué? Cuatro o cinco días XD pero bueno… ya veremos qué pasa x.oU Por cierto que hace como dos días mi PC tuvo problemas y por un momento creí que iba a perder este fanfic .. gracias a Sirius Black no pasó a mayores y he podido continuar escribiendo, pero eso me hizo ver lo importante que resulta hacer un respaldo de tus archivos constantemente u.úU… However. Sigan leyendo que ya viene lo bueno o.o.. y sí, la mujer es Kagura xD No iba a ser ella, pero ya ni modo 9.9


	18. Te amo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko, no me pregunten. ¡De ser mío, todo el Shichinintai estaría vivo! Como sea, yo sólo me entretengo manipulando los hilos en esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai. No es muy fuerte, pero aquí está.

**Pairing:** Jakotsu x Bankotsu. Inuyasha x Miroku.

_Capítulo 18.- Te amo._

------------------------------

_Bankotsu se giró sobre sí mismo, con el rostro levantado y la mirada fija en un punto sobre el piso. Ese punto desde el cual Jakotsu le miraba, con las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos engrandecidos y ambas manos cerradas sobre su regazo, sumiso completamente ante él._

"_Honorable hermano…" dijo éste, con su voz suave, y Bankotsu jadeó, sorprendido. La tela del yukata de Jakotsu había comenzado a escurrirse por sus hombros, exponiendo gran parte de sus delgados brazos y su pecho de piel pálida. "…lo amo tanto…"_

_Ahora estaba gateando hacia él, y Bankotsu, que se había arrodillado sin darse cuenta, extendió inconscientemente sus brazos hacia el capitán._

"_Aniki… Bankotsu no Oo-aniki…" el cuerpo delgado de Jakotsu se echó sobre el suyo, lentamente, y él tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para sentir la calidez de la piel contraria sobre la suya. "Tómeme, por favor… _haga conmigo lo que quiera…"

Sus ojos azules parpadearon repetidas veces y la imagen se desvaneció.

Jakotsu todavía estaba arrodillado a pocos pasos de él, con los puños cerrados sobre la tela que cubría sus rodillas y la cabeza inclinada.

Sacudiendo bruscamente su cabeza, Bankotsu se ruborizó. ¿¿De dónde demonios habían venido aquellas imágenes? En tan poco tiempo, sobre todo…

De todos modos se volvió por completo hacia él, todavía inseguro de si había escuchado realmente lo que creyó escuchar o se trataba solamente de una broma pesada de su imaginación.

"J-Jakotsu…" su voz sonó rasposa. Metálica. Y Jakotsu no quiso levantar el rostro para verlo. "Lo que…"

No, lo que deseaba decirle no eran las palabras que golpeaban su cabeza como disparos, violentos, inesperados. Había tantas ideas revolviéndose en su mente… deseaba arrojarse sobre él, besarle y decirle que él también le amaba, pero…

_Yo no lo amo._

Su rostro se giró 20 grados hacia un costado. Tenía el puente de la nariz todavía cubierto de un suave tono bermejo que oscurecía todavía más el color de su piel bronceada y podía escuchar cada uno de los arrebatados latidos de su corazón.

"..lo que…" nuevamente, él que no era una persona de pocas palabras, se había quedado sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante tal inesperada situación.

Es decir… tenía presente que, desde aquél incidente en el baño las cosas con Jakotsu y con él no estaban marchando de la forma correcta; que se habían apartado bruscamente de la relación líder-subordinado, vaya pues, de camaradas a la que debían haberse restringido desde un primer momento.

Pero, de eso a admitir que uno de los dos amaba al otro…

"M-Mira, Jakotsu…"

Los puños del capitán se cerraron todavía con más fuerza alrededor de la tela de su yukata, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y con el rostro todavía ruborizado, se puso de pie y levantó su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos azules de Bankotsu.

Aquellos profundos orbes marinos en los que sabía que podría hundirse, perderse y naufragar hasta que el gélido frío de sus ojos terminara por ahogarle.

Sentía tanto miedo, pero sus piernas se estaban moviendo sin su consentimiento; caminando paso a paso hacia él, acortando lentamente la distancia y provocando que un sorprendido Bankotsu retrocediera también en un par de pasos abruptos hasta que su espalda tocó suavemente la pared de madera.

"Jakotsu…"

No estaba llamándole, pero para Jakotsu el mero hecho de escuchar una vez más el dulce timbre de su voz fue como haber recibido millones de revoluciones directas sobre su febril cuerpo. Algo que le impulsó a dar el último paso y cortar finalmente la distancia que les separaba el uno del otro.

"Aniki…" su voz sonó quebrada, y dentro de los ojos verdes Bankotsu pudo ver la desesperación. Estaba aterrado, ansioso. Hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa dentro de su locura. De su deseo indomable por estirar las manos y tocar su piel.

Estaba loco, pero sobre todo enamorado. Y sin darse tiempo para asustarse una vez más, sintió cómo las manos de Jakotsu le sujetaban por el rostro, tirando suavemente de su mentón hacia él.

Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia un segundo después de ver cómo las pupilas verdes desaparecían detrás de dos párpados pálidos, y jadeando fuertemente, sus labios fueron testigos una vez más del mudo lenguaje de aquél beso…

El beso que habían compartido en aquella ocasión, más que sin embargo, en aquél momento, ambos estaban dispuestos a mantener con vida. Al menos por un instante…

------------------------------

Un nuevo bostezo se escapó de labios de Inuyasha, sentado junto a Miroku sobre el lomo amarillo de un metamórfico tanuki. Su cabeza se apoyó suavemente sobre el hombro del houshi, encontrando que el espacio dentro del cuello delgado parecía haber sido diseñado tomando su propia cabeza como referencia para trazarlo. Y Miroku rió, entre dientes, disfrutando del cosquilleo de los largos cabellos plateados agitándose contra su nariz.

"¿Estás cansado?" inquirió el humano, con voz suave y levantando una mano para apartar cariñosamente los mechones de pelo que se agolpaban en el rostro del hanyou.

"Iie.." fue la única respuesta del híbrido, quien sonrió también, alegre, al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba más contra el cuerpo de Miroku. "Sólo un poco aburrido… estaba acostumbrado a correr para salvar las distancias, últimamente."

Miroku se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír y frotando ligeramente una de las orejas caninas de su compañero.

"¿Me dices que te aburres conmigo?"

"¡¡N-No!" repuso Inuyasha, con un jadeo y un gemido entremezclados, sintiendo cómo un agradable escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. "Es muy cómodo no tener que correr tanto, y se está tan bien aquí contigo…" sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente ante tal muestra de debilidad. Se mordió la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros él también y sintiendo cómo Miroku reía. Más sin embargo su risa alegre terminó contagiándosele y, haciendo un pucherito, frotó su rostro contra el cuello del monje.

"..Inuyasha…"

"Mhh?"

Suspirando, Miroku rodeó el cuerpo delgado del demonio con un brazo y lo apretó contra sí, ignorando las risitas entrecortadas del tanuki y el jadeo sorprendido de su compañero.

"Nada."

Inuyasha sonrió.

Abajo los tejados de la aldea de Kaede parecían brillar bajo la luz del medio día. Así que Hachi comenzó a descender.

------------------------------

El cuerpo de Bankotsu golpeó pesadamente los tatamis del piso, seguido muy de cerca por la figura delgada de Jakotsu que buscaba un lugar sobre su regazo. Los brazos del más joven se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura minúscula del capitán, quien a su vez había enredado los suyos en el cuello del líder.

El jadeo fue apenas perceptible, amortiguado por los labios contrarios encontrados en un beso húmedo, intenso y desesperado. Más por parte de Jakotsu, cuyas lágrimas todavía escurrían por sus mejillas, encima de sus tatuajes y goteando por debajo de su cuello hasta mojar la tela blanca del haori de su líder. Ambas lenguas trabadas en una pelea por la dominación que desde un principio Bankotsu estuvo predispuesto a ganar incluso dentro del estado de estupefacción que aún le invadía.

Las piernas de Jakotsu se abrieron una a cada lado y sus caderas se apoyaron sobre el regazo del otro, jadeando ambos fuertemente con el contacto y rompiendo ligeramente el beso para tomar aire ante de volver a encontrarse frenéticamente. Sus manos desnudas toqueteando la espalda firme de Bankotsu, enviando con cada presión, con cada roce, una sensación excitante que se extendía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el punto más profundo de su cuerpo.

Lo recordaba bien. Aquella vez en el baño.. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos y Bankotsu, sorprendentemente, se había prestado al juego que más temprano que tarde se convirtió en un momento de caricias tan ardientes como efímeras que no podría olvidar nunca. Incluso cuando no sabía que lo que llevaba dentro, que el sentimiento desesperante que no le cabía en el pecho se llamaba amor. Incluso cuando fue él mismo quien, estando a tan poco de besarle, desaprovechó la oportunidad sólo para depositarle dentro de los brazos de _aquél_.

"A-niki…"

Las muñecas de Jakotsu se retorcieron dentro de los puños de Bankotsu, que le habían sujetado con fuerza. Los dos giraron sobre el piso, bruscamente, y todo el peso del cuerpo del líder se apoyó sobre el estómago y el pecho del capitán, quien gimió más de felicidad que de dolor.

_Bankotsu le estaba besando._

Por pie propio. Sin que nadie le obligase. Le besaba, y en aquél momento él se sentía capaz de tocar el cielo. Tal como si hubiese muerto y resucitado mil veces más, continuamente, y hubiese pisado el paraíso otra vez, _de su mano_.

"…tal vez no deberíamos…"

Las palabras de Bankotsu fueron interrumpidas por el movimiento hábil de las piernas de Jakotsu, cerrándose en torno a su cintura y consiguiendo que ambas ingles se presionasen en un encuentro delicioso. Después un gemido gutural, placentero, excitante.

Jakotsu podría haberse vuelto loco. Haberles enloquecido a ambos en aquél momento.

Bankotsu gruñó, sintiendo cómo su rostro entero ardía y dejando que el agarre alrededor de las muñecas de su compañero se aflojara ligeramente.

Había estado siendo muy rudo con él. Él, que tenía bastante más edad y experiencia en aquellos asuntos. Así que tal vez…

"Aniki…"

Los labios de Jakotsu se escurrieron por su cuello desnudo, suavemente, logrando que todo su cuerpo temblara y se estremeciera con el tacto húmedo y caliente de su boca.

Le sintió cerrar los dientes alrededor de cierto punto en su piel bronceada, y repentinamente, estirar. Así que jadeó, sorprendido, levemente adolorido y sobre todo excitado.

Tan doloroso como placentero. Casi del mismo modo en que…

"Ja-kotsu.."

Los ojos verdes de Jakotsu le miraban, engrandecidos. Una gran parte de la tela de su yukata había escurrido por sus hombros, y repentinamente Bankotsu ensanchó también su mirada.

"Aniki…" se había separado ligeramente de él para poder verle mejor. "…por favor…"

Se estremeció. Todavía apretaba las muñecas del espadachín contra el piso, pero aún así las piernas flexionadas de Jakotsu en torno a su cintura ejercían un dominio increíble sobre él.

"¿¿Por qué no lo entiende?" ahí venía. "_Lo amo_… quiero estar a su lado… por favor…"

Estaba empezando a asustarle. Y no deseaba decirle que le amaba también, porque sería mentir…

¿Verdad?

"…déjeme estar a su lado…"

_Jakotsu…_

"…onegai…"

Incorporándose bruscamente, sintió cómo las piernas de Jakotsu se aflojaban alrededor de su cintura. El gemido apagado de su garganta había sonado casi tan fuerte como un grito y no ayudó a que se sintiese mejor.

"Jakotsu… yo no…"

Era desesperante ver cómo los ojos verdosos temblaban humedecidos dentro de una débil cortina de lágrimas. Tan atrayente el rubor sobre sus mejillas, el yukata resbalando por sus hombros, el suave cabello suelto…

Varias ideas descabelladas acudieron a su cabeza en tropel, activando y enviando diversas clases de sensaciones y reacciones por todo lo largo de su cuerpo adormecido.

Las manos delicadas habían vuelto a tomarle suavemente por la tela del haori, suplicantes, y se sintió repugnante ante la mera insinuación de tener que apartarle de él.

"…no me lo diga… por favor…" la voz quebrada de Jakotsu tiraba cada vez más de su voluntad ya tambaleante. "…usted no puede amar a Renkotsu… _no_… no me lo diga…"

Fue ante la mención de aquél nombre que el hechizo se rompió, tan inesperadamente como había llegado.

Los ojos azules de Bankotsu, oscurecidos por una pasión desconocida y la desbordante confusión que sus últimas acciones le provocaban retomaron su brillo particular, parpadeando repetidas veces antes de que, en un gesto irritado, frunciera el cejo y sus manos volvieran a cerrarse bruscamente alrededor de las muñecas delgadas de Jakotsu, apartándolas de su cuerpo y empujándole con violencia sobre el piso frío.

El capitán gimió, quedamente, entrecerrando sus ojos por efecto del golpe y sintiendo cómo todo el peso del líder caía sobre el suyo, casi placenteramente.

"Escúchame bien…" la voz de éste, sin embargo, se había cargado de una ira reprimida que nunca antes había escuchado dirigida a él, empujándose por encima del titubeo nervioso de antes y los tímidos jadeos de satisfacción. "No vuelvas, ¿Me escuchas? No te metas nuevamente en mis asuntos personales".

Sus asuntos privados… ¿Qué no habían pertenecido siempre los problemas a ambos? Incluso cuando se conocieron y Bankotsu, todavía un niño, había confiado ciegamente en él y permitido que sus brazos se envolvieran alrededor de su cuerpo pequeño y desprotegido. La primera vez que estuvieron tan cerca como para sentir los latidos acelerados del otro corazón sin saber el por qué de la serie de reacciones que invadían sus cuerpos de manera inmediata.

Pero ahora no quería decírselo… No quería hablar al respecto, pese a que él sabía que lo que sucedía con Renkotsu no solamente estaba haciéndole sufrir a sí mismo… Tal vez era la consecuencia de una declaración amorosa poco meditada. Tal vez Bankotsu finalmente se había aburrido de él.

Tal vez…

Pero le dolía tanto. Cada uno de los golpes no intencionados del otro cuerpo. Cada una de las palabras hirientes. Todo le lastimaba. Y Bankotsu debía saberlo bien… era por eso que más dolía.

Una lágrima escurrió desde sus ojos cerrados hasta su mejilla apoyada sobre el piso. Había girado el rostro hacia un costado, asustado de ver dentro de la mirada azul y encontrarse nuevamente con su desprecio. Una lágrima seguida de otra más, y un par después de esas.

Bankotsu se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose miserable.

Odiaba ver así a Jakotsu. Odiaba encontrarle sumiso a _él_, siendo tan fuerte como para conseguir que cualquiera suplicase pero ahora rogando por su amor. Odiaba haberse convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en el motivo por el cual Jakotsu se había rebajado a arrodillarse y llorar.

Lo odiaba todo. Pero odiaba más no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos…

Porque él sabía bien cuánto amaba a Jakotsu. Sabía que lo hubiese dado todo porque sus labios se encontrasen tan sólo una vez más y el dolor desapareciera para siempre, pero no podía engañarle ni engañarse a sí mismo…

Es verdad. Incluso si en aquél momento fuese Suikotsu quien le abrazara y dijera que todo estaría bien él se hubiese sentido mejor…

Es decir. Suikotsu le gustaba, y también Renkotsu, tal vez, en su momento. Pero lo que sentía por Jakotsu iba más allá de una simple atracción.

Una especie de encariñamiento en grandes magnitudes, posiblemente. El amor por un hermano mayor. El deseo carnal por aquél cuerpo suyo…

¿Pero qué pasaba si se equivocaba? ¿¿O si Jakotsu estaba nuevamente confundiendo sus sentimientos con el agradecimiento? Habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo. El suficiente como para que un sentimiento aflorase. El suficiente para haber asentado una relación. Para conocerse bien el uno al otro, como estaba seguro que hacían, y decidir si lo que palpitaba dentro de su pecho cada vez que estaban cerca realmente era amor…

Esto era lo que le daba miedo.

Pese a haber estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, ninguna le había gustado tanto como él. La lujuria por la sangre, por cumplir sus ambiciones… todo esto se resumía en una simple palabra.

Pero Jakotsu…

"Aniki…"

No quería confundirse.

Necesitaba pensar, darse tiempo para aclarar sus ideas ahora que los sentimientos de Jakotsu para con él estaban claros. Necesitaba tenerlo lejos, o terminaría doblegándose y haciendo algo de lo que más tarde podría arrepentirse…

Cómo iba él a saberlo…

"..por favor…"

Le dolía tanto a él también.

Y aún así compuso una expresión de enfado, tan profunda que vio a Jakotsu gemir y volver el rostro nuevamente, asustado de lo que hubiese podido suceder.

"Lo que yo tenga con Renkotsu es mi propio asunto…" siseó, en voz baja, y sus manos apretaron todavía más las muñecas del capitán. "No sé, realmente no entiendo qué es lo que te hace pensarte con más derechos que el resto del escuadrón… Pero escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez…"

El pecho del espadachín subió bruscamente, con un jadeo, cuando la boca del líder habló cerca de su oreja derecha y la respiración caliente le golpeó el rostro.

"…no quiero que te metas en mi vida…"

Y con esto Bankotsu se incorporó, aflojando su agarre y sentándose sobre el piso, con su cabello despeinado y el rostro vuelto hacia un punto cualquiera del suelo de madera. Tenía la expresión en blanco y sus ojos habían vuelto a perder su brillo, pese a que temblaba como si en cualquier momento fuese a echarse a llorar.

Jakotsu se incorporó también, torpemente, y su mirada se topó con el perfil inexpresivo del comandante.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, dedicándose uno a mirar el piso y el segundo a mirar al otro.

Bankotsu sabía que Jakotsu le miraba. Podía sentir su mirada sobre la nuca, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a encontrarse con aquella mirada. Porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría explotando, abrazándole y diciéndole que mentía. Que no sucedía nada con Renkotsu y que deseaba estar a su lado…

"…aniki…" insistió Jakotsu, una última vez.

Pero la mirada fría de Bankotsu no se volvió hacia él, fija en ninguna parte en particular y con las rodillas flexionadas frente a él.

"…por favor…"

"Vete, Jakotsu." dijo el lancero, en voz apenas lo suficientemente alta como para que el otro le escuchase. "Y no vuelvas a hablar de esto con nadie… mucho menos conmigo…"

"..P-pero…"

"Además…" girándose hacia él, Bankotsu sonrió, ligeramente. "…Suikotsu siempre ha sido mucho mejor que yo."

Le había roto el corazón, eso estaba claro. Una serie de lágrimas rebeldes se escurrieron por las mejillas del capitán, en tropel, pero éste se obligó a sonreír también, débilmente, y a apartarlas de su rostro con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha.

"¿De… de verdad usted desea que…?"

"No se trata de lo que yo desee, Jakotsu…"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, casi tan eterno como sus propios sentimientos, pero nada sucedió hasta que ambos rieron entre dientes, insípidamente.

"…sólo se trata de lo que es mejor para los dos."

"Comprendo." Jakotsu siguió sonriendo mientras torpemente avanzaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, tanteando con una mano en busca de la salida. "…aniki…"

"¿Si?"

"De todos modos…" ampliando su sonrisa, Jakotsu levantó el rostro.

Los ojos le brillaban fuertemente por las lágrimas y aún el rubor se asentaba en sus mejillas, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"…de todos modos gracias… hoy me hizo muy feliz… _aunque fuese por tan poco tiempo_…"

Las pupilas de Bankotsu se ensancharon ligeramente, sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada porque Jakotsu salió precipitadamente de la habitación, a trompicones, y cerrando la puerta desapareció por el pasillo contiguo.

Y Bankotsu se quedó adentro, con la mirada fija en la puerta ahora cerrada y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Se ruborizó también, levemente, e inclinó la cabeza.

No estaba seguro, realmente, de lo que había hecho…

No estaba seguro de si había tomado el camino correcto. De si su decisión estaba bien para ambos. De si así pronto todo quedaría en el olvido y volverían a ser los de antes, al menos hasta que los latidos apresurados en su corazón tuviesen un _por qué_ y hubiese puesto alto a su problema con Renkotsu.

Nadie iba a tomar la vida del cuerpo de Jakotsu nuevamente, de eso iba a encargarse él.

E Inuyasha… no entendía por qué la imagen del rostro de Inuyasha mirándole con aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados en el último momento apareció en sus pensamientos, pero…

"…todavía tengo que encontrarte, Inuyasha…"

No había olvidado que deseaba vengarse.

Que _iba_ a vengarse.

Y si sus sentimientos desquiciados para el hanyou iban a interponerse entre su posible amor por Jakotsu y su propia labor como el líder del Shichinintai lo mejor sería arrancar el problema de raíz.

Así que, volviendo a arquear las cejas, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Iba siendo hora de que comenzara a buscarle y eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

Necesitaba a Banryuu para empezar.

------------------------------

**Notas:** No se imaginan cuánto me costó escribir este mugre capítulo u-úU… sí, sí, estuve atorada con las primeras escenas casi desde principios de diciembre ;-; pero bueno… finalmente lo conseguí, aunque debo confesar que no estoy del todo satisfecha. Como sea… puede que Bankotsu les haya parecido un poco cruel, vaya que hasta a mí me cayó mal en este chap XD pero hay que ver que el muchacho está confundido porque no sabe lo que siente, porque tiene muchas sensaciones acumuladas y porque encima Renkotsu ha estado abusando sexualmente de él T.T además viene y ve a Jakotsu a punto de besarse con otro y eso si fue ya el colmo de su trauma psicológico o-o digo, hasta yo me hubiese privado por un año entero si me hubiese pasado lo mismo. Además de que adoro el angst y aún falta mucho fanfic por ser escrito n.nU… anyway. Ahí lo dejo… dejen reviews u.úU..


End file.
